The Darkest Hearts
by JoshT7
Summary: After nearly dying at the hands of the Arai, Percy and Annabeth are saved by an immortal and given a mission. Together they must embrace the growing darkness within them and deal with the effects of Tartarus as they try to bring Gaea down. "Annabeth, what if we become monsters?" "Then we will be monsters together."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO all rights go to Rick Riordan.

A/N: Welcome to my first ever fanfic!

I had this story idea a bit ago and thought I should take a swing at writing it since I have nothing better to do. I've of course seen the stories of Percy as the champion of Nyx or some other primordial, but never have I seen a story where Percy AND Annabeth become the champions of a primordial while down under.

This story stems from that, so expect powerful (but not stupidly OP) Percy and Annabeth, both will be kinda fucked up in the head from what goes down in Tartarus, among other things.

I'll do my best to keep the characters as in character as my idea and plot allows, if things get too OOC too fast please tell me. This story will be dark and will feature graphic violence, and possibly some lemons too.

This will start out as a HoH AU, from when Percy and Annabeth fight the Arai and go from there, before that just assume normal HoH cannon. There will probably be some similarities and direct quotes from chap 29 in HoH the first part of this chapter, but it will diverge quite quickly.

As I said before this is my first attempt at writing, so please take that into account.

Anyway enough of my babbling time for the story!

**Percy POV.**

Demonic grandmother's were the absolute _last _thing Percy wanted to deal with right now.

He was hungry, and he just wanted to curl up with Annabeth for a nice long nap. Unfortunately, they were stuck in Tartarus, so hotels with nice beds and good food weren't exactly available.

True, he was relieved when the evil grandmother's started coming in for the kil, but he couldn't deny he was terrified. Fighting he at least _knew_. He much preferred fighting to wandering around in the darkness, which felt oppressive and somehow _alive_.

_We are the Arai_, _you cannot destroy us_. The voice exclaimed, sounding like it came from all around us.

"Be careful not to touch them, they're spirits of curses." Annabeth warned us.

"Curses are bad, Bob doesn't like curses." Bob said. At that Small Bob let out a hiss before retreating into Bob's coveralls.

Bob had been keeping them at bay with wide arcs of his broom, but they just kept coming back in closer.

_We are the spirits of the defeated_, _the bitter_! _We serve the slain who prayed for vengeance with their final breath_. _You_, _Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase_, _have many curses we will share with you_.

That set Percy on edge. He could only guess at the amount of monsters he and Annabeth had killed that would have cursed them with their final breath.

Finally, one of them lunged at him, talons extended ready to tear him to shreds. He swung Riptide up in an arc and sliced right through her. The second she turned into golden dust, the sides of his chest exploded in a piercing pain. He put his hand down to his ribs, when he pulled it away it was covered in blood.

"Oh gods, Percy, you're bleeding!" Annabeth cried. At this point, he would've assumed that was quite obvious. Percy looked at his sides, and found both dripping blood, almost like he was struck with a spear...or an arrow.

As that thought crossed Percy's mind, he pieced together who this curse came from. A certain monstrous rancher from a couple years ago flashed into his head.

"Geryon," Percy said. "I killed him like this..."

The Arai cackled at that. _Yes Perseus_, _feel the pain you inflicted upon Geryon_. _With each of us you kill_, _another curse will be leveled upon you_. _We have quite the impressive list of curses for you_. _Which will be the one to kill you_?

The bleeding from his sides had stopped spreading but the blood loss was already getting to him. He was swaying on his feet, his sword arm felt heavy and weak.

"What do we do? If we kill them they curse us, if we don't kill them..." Percy said trailing off.

"They'll rip us apart." Annabeth finished for him.

The hags continued pressing ever closer, eyes glowing and wings fluttering as they approached. One lunged straight for Annabeth who, on instinct, swung her rock straight down on the Arai's skull, vaporizing it. The next second Annabeth screamed as blood blossomed across her back.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. Before he could reach her though, the first row of Arai burst forward.

"DUCK!" Bob yelled. Grabbing Annabeth by the waist, Percy pulled them down just as Bob swung his broom overhead, turning their whole first wave to dust. Bob speared a couple that tried to rush him and Annabeth while they were on the ground.

"Are you ok?" He asked Bob. He couldn't see any evidence of curses on him, which was odd considering how many Arai he just vaporized.

"No curses for Bob!" Bob exclaimed.

The Arai seemed to smirk at that, looking from Percy to the Titan. _Why should we curse him further_? _After all_, _he is already the bearer of a curse_, _one of your own making_, _Perseus Jackson_. _You did destroy his memory_, _that is torture enough_.

Bob seemed to deflate at their words.

"Bob!" Annabeth yelled. "Don't listen to the, they're evil!"

Percy felt frozen in place. It was almost like Kronos was somewhere close, enjoying this and making the moment last forever, laughing at his torment.

Bob turned around slowly, looking at Percy, silver eyes dimmer than usual. "My memory...it was you? You...you took my memory?"

"Bob, it's a long story. I wanted you to be my friend, I didn't want us to be enemies." Percy tried to explain, his heart hammering in his chest.

_By destroying his life_? _By making him nothing more than a janitor for Hades_? The Arai snarled, eyes gleaming with a malicious light. _Curse him Titan_! _Add to our numbers_!

"Bob, don't listen to them! They are trying to make you angry, they spawn from your bitter thoughts. I really am your friend. _We_ are your friends." Percy said desperately, gesturing to himself and Annabeth.

Honestly, he felt like a liar and an ass saying they were friends. What made them friends? The fact that Percy needed him? He hadn't even spared Bob a thought after he left him with Hades, until he was in a shitty situation that is. Percy hated being a pawn to the Olympians, but was he any better than them for using Bob the way he had?

"You never visited," Bob finally said. "The other one did."

Percy felt like his thoughts were frozen molasses with how slow they were moving. "Other one?" He asked.

"Nico." Bob replied "He came to see me, he talked to me...told me about Percy...how good Percy was. How Percy was a friend _That_ is why I helped you." Bob said slowly.

Words left him as what Bob said washed over him. He had never felt like a more shitty person, completely undeserving of a friend like Bob.

The Arai must have taken my defeated look as a cue, because they lunged. This time Bob didn't intervene, him and Annabeth were on their own.

**Annabeth POV**.

"Right!" Percy yelled as he slashed through the Arai in front of us, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the right. Annabeth did her best to fend off the swarming Arai with the rock she held but she could only do so much with it.

She and Percy went back to back as the Arai kept coming. She slammed her rock into a hags throat, crushing her windpipe, before crashing it down on her head vaporizing her. The curse hit and Annabeth heard a sharp crack, before white hot pain exploded in her left arm. She stumbled, screaming from the sudden pain of her broken arm.

Percy had glanced over his shoulder at her when she screamed, it was only a glance, but that's all it took for an Arai to get in close enough to claw the side of his face. He yelled in pain, clutching his face. Annabeth quickly spun, slamming her rock right into the hags chest sending it sprawling. Percy quickly recovered and stabbed it.

They continued for another minute before it really turned to shit. Annabeth had just killed another, getting a slash across the stomach for her efforts, when an Arai came out of nowhere and body-slammed her away from Percy. As quick as she could she painfully got back to her feet, ready for the onslaught. Instead what she saw horrified her even more.

Percy was trying to make his way to her, bleeding profusely from the wounds he had collected, but the last curse he had received shattered his right leg with a sickening _crack_. Percy toppled, screaming in pain as his leg gave out. Once he was down the Arai closed in, cackling in glee as they approached their kill.

Annabeth snapped. Percy, her Seaweed Brain, was about to die. He couldn't get up, he couldn't defend himself in that moment. She couldn't, _wouldn't_, let it happen, she couldn't bare it if he died, not after all they had been through, not after she just got him back. She would kill them all! None of those bastards would take Percy from her, she would tear them apart with her bare hands if she had to.

Maybe it was just Tartarus affecting her,maybe it was all the stress, hopeless, and frustration coming to a head, but Annabeth wanted them to die slowly, wanted their blood, her very soul howled for it.

Annabeth rushed to her downed boyfriend, for once with no plan, only the burning need to kill those who harmed Percy. Vision red, she yelled as she swung the rock into the back of her first targets neck, snapping the hags spine.

Annabeth continued her rage fueled path of death, not paying attention to the numerous curses landing on her, all she cared about was getting to her Seaweed Brain, all else be damned.

As Annabeth neared him she noticed Percy was attempting to stand, to help her fight. His face was scrunched in a grimace from the pain, his eyes hard as he watched her desperate charge. Just as Annabeth was about to reach him an Arai lunged at her. Acting on instinct and years of experience she ducked the swipe, coming quickly back up, she crashed the rock into the Arai's jaw, breaking it with a snap, then swung it into her temple, vaporizing it.

That's when the curse hit.

Annabeth's vision immediately went dark._She couldnt see_!

She started panicking, not knowing where anything was, where Percy and the Arai were. She called out to him, hoping to use his voice to guide her to him. He never answered. All Annabeth heard were whispers, voices telling her that Percy had left her, abandoned her to die down here, alone, abandoned. She tried to fight it, tried to deny it but with every scream of his name and only silence answering, her heart sank.

**Percy POV**.

Percy had tried calling Bob multiple times when his leg shattered. He had begged, pleaded with him to help but he never did. Bob was leaving them to their fate. He was desperate, he couldn't leave his Wise Girl like this, not here.

Percy looked up, through his haze of pain, when he heard a yell of rage. His eyes came to rest on Annabeth as she crashed her rock into an Arai's neck, snapping it.

He had never seen her this way before, her grey eyes, normally so bright, had darkened to almost black, her face contorted in a snarl as she savagely cleared a path to him.

Percy was attempting to rise, to help Annabeth, when he heard her scream his name. He whipped his head up to see her stumbling around, eyes a milky white, as she cried out for him. He had shouted back but she didn't seem to hear him.

Percy was trying to drag himself to her, despite his shattered leg screaming in protest, to assure her he was here, that he hadnt left, but whenever he got close it was like she just moved farther away.

He heard the Arai cackling full of glee to his side, watching him struggle to get to her.

_Ah yes, the curse from Calypso_. Said the Arai, sounding smug. _After you left her behind, heartbroken_, _she cursed Annabeth in the depths of her despair one night_. _Calypso cursed her to know her torment, to die abandoned and alone_.

Percy shook his head, disbelieving, Calypso wouldn't do that...would she?

The pain and blood loss from his wounds was making him woozy, all he could think of was Annabeth and her curse, all Percy could hear was the cackling of the Arai.

He wanted to kill them all for what they did to her, but his leg was useless he couldn't fight like this!

Desperately with rising fury and panic, he searched for water, anything that could aid him. He used his mounting fury to fuel his search, poured all the worry and panic for Annabeth into it. Finally, after what felt like eternity, he found water nearby. It was odd, it felt heavier, thicker, like it was resisting his pull.

He grabbed it with an iron fist, physically reaching a hand out to help focus his powers. After a bit more struggle, what felt like a pane of glass shattered in his mind, the water finally obeying his will.

The Arai abruptly stopped cackling, instead they started making pained gasps, squirming uncomfortably where they stood. With a start Percy realized what this water was, why it was thicker, he had ahold of their _blood_. He almost let go when the shock and disgust hit him._What was he doing?!_ A part of him wanted to bury this as deep as it could be buried, never to speak of, or do again. It felt wrong to do this, even to monsters.

Another part, the larger, darker part, was reveling in it, wanting blood, wanting their pain for what they did, wanting their slow deaths that they _deserved_.

Percy's internal battle raged for another moment before he heard a heart breaking sob. Looking over he saw Annabeth, curled into a ball, bleeding, alone, and unable to see or hear him. Seeing his beautiful, strong, willful, and brave Wise Girl reduced to being this vulberable, hardened his resolve and heart.

Turning back to the Arai he gave into the darkness, the bloodlust, and _pulled_.

The hags screeched, flailing in pain as Percy willed their blood to him slowly, painfully. A moment later and all those who _dared_ to harm Annabeth went up in a cloud of dust. He knew what was coming next, Percy was just glad he had protected Annabeth. Suddenly, his body exploded in pain and his world went black.

**Unknown POV**

From the darkness of the forest a man watched the preceding's with a smile.

He had felt when the two demigods had arrived here in Tartarus. He was interested, as these were the 2nd and 3rd demigods to be down here in a short span of time.

The first he had barely sensed, the demigod was not here long before getting back to the mortal world. This pair however, had been here much longer.

The man was curious how the Pit might change these mortals, what darkness may wake in them. After millennia of being trapped here, he was pretty desperate for something to amuse himself with.

So he had been keeping an eye on them, watching their progress to see if anything interesting happened.

He was glad he had after witnessing what he just did. He had sensed the darkness in the pair slowly growing as they spent more and more time down here. Then it happened. The boy went down after his leg shattered, screaming in pain as the Arai circled him.

The daughter of Athena gave into her darkness, into the need to kill, the need for the blood of those that harmed her lover. It was a beautiful thing, seeing that darkness explode in her, her grey eyes going nearly black as she viciously tore through the monsters.

When that final curse had taken hold, the man knew something spectacular was coming from the son of Poseidon, he could almost taste the darkness growing in him. He was not disappointed!

The man watched, utterly giddy, as the boy controlled the Arai's blood to slowly and painfully kill them. A savage, almost demonic look took over the boys face, eyes dark and glinting with fury. He hadn't been this happy in ages!

The man finally let the Titan go to the demigods. He had held the Titan back, wanting to let this play out without interference.

The boy had collapsed after his magnificent feat, the blood he had pulled from the monsters splattered all over him and the ground. The girl was still crawling around somewhere, searching for her lover desperately. Making a snap decision, he decided on his course of action.

The man had of course heard that his bitch of a sister, Gaea, was attempting to rise again with her Gigantes, trying to destroy the mortal world. He smirked, thinking of the face she would make when she found out his interference in her plans.

The man didn't care too much for the mortal world, but oh, how he wanted revenge, _craved it_, for millennia. The time had come, he had seen the way in the two demigods before him. Through them he would take his sister down.

_Oh yes, i will finally have my revenge, sweet sister_.

He should probably intervene and lift the curses if he didn't want the, yet unknowing, instruments of his revenge to die on him. Smiling to himself, the man stepped out of the shadows and set his plan into motion.

A/N: So how was it? Hopefully not super cringey. The fight scene was a bit difficult mainly cause Annabeth only has a rock at this point. Only so much you can do with that.

Hopefully as I settle into writing the quality will improve. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Little explanation on Annabeth's little freak out. It may seem OOC but personally I can see it happening. All the built up stress, physical and mental, hopelessness of just being in Tartarus, her frustration with only having a rock as a weapon, all that and more is piling up so when Percy goes down she snaps. I've always thought that Tartarus would eat away at a mortals humanity, so there is some outside interference amping up her bloodlust as well as Percy's in such an emotionally charged moment.

As far as Percy goes, well we've seen him get in this sort of state before with Akhlys, except here there's no Annabeth to stop him. We will see more of Percy controlling blood, though he will struggle with the morality of it for a bit so as not to be totally OOC.

Please, please, let me know what you think in the reviews! I'll hopefully have chapter 2 out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Hello readers I am back with chapter 2!**

**This chapter is where we get the ball rolling to the major happenings. Here we get a bit of Percabeth at the beginning and then the mystery character will be revealed. This should prove to be an interesting chapter.**

**Stormwreckin:**

I seriously appreciate your review! it's great to know you like this so far.

As far as some of your questions go, well theres some hints to some in this chapter. Their relationship will definitely be different, they'll both be more aggressive with each other and in general they'll have less of a moral compass. I already have the dynamic planned out, they won't be sweet and cuddly all the time I can tell you that.

There will be confrontations that you can be assured of especially since as you say their fatal flaws will play a role.

Hopefully you like the mystery character I tried to write him and the whole champion thing differently than I've seen.

**Now onto the chapter! Buckle up kiddies!**

**Percy POV**.

Waking up in a comfy bed next to Annabeth definitely was not how Percy expected to wake up.

He half expected to wake up in some cave, chained to a wall, a deranged immortal with a vendetta against him preparing a monologue. That or he wouldn't wake up at all.

Not that he was complaining, far from it in fact. That is, until the pain hit.

Percy felt like a steamroller had run over him!

Gods, he swore Hephaestus had set up a forge in his head with the amount of pounding going on in there. At least he wasn't bleeding from what he could tell.

Needless to say his pleasant surprise turned into a low groan of pain.

Next to him Annabeth stirred, responding to his groan. Percy could hear her breath quicken as she woke up to pitch blackness, no doubt scared she was still blind and in danger. Reaching over, he had to search a second to find her hand and grasp it, squeezing reassuringly.

If Percy had thought about it, just grabbing her hand when she couldn't see anything and had just come out of a fight might not have been his brightest idea.

Annabeth reacted instantly, lashing out and catching his side. He hissed at the impact to his still sore side.

"Annabeth, calm down it's me, Percy!" He said trying to calm her and stop her thrashing.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked in a small voice, sounding like she couldnt believe it was him.

"Yes, it's me. I'm right here beside you." Percy replied. He reached out, searching for her face, finding her cheek he caressed it softly. He had to make sure she was real, that she wasn't a cruel trick of this cursed place.

"I...I thought you...that you had left...that you abandoned me..." Annabeth stuttered out over her small sobs of joy that he was really here.

"No, I would never abandon you, my love! It was a curse from the Arai, nothing more. I was there, protecting you, even when you didn't know." Percy replied. After a pause he added with a small smile. "Besides, could you imagine me running around here by myself? I'd somehow end up falling into Chaos or tripping into a den of hellhounds."

She laughed slightly at the thought and scooted closer, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Percy just held her there for awhile, knowing they both needed the closeness, the confirmation they were alive and real.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked breaking the silence.

"Ah, the million Drachma question. I honestly have no clue. We're not tied up, so I'm taking that as a ggood sign." He replied. "The last thing I remember was killing the rest of the Arai, then blacking out from the pain."

Percy cursed himself for the last part. He knew the question was coming and he honestly didn't know how to answer it.

How could Percy tell her that he basically tortured the Arai before killing them? That he had given in to rage and bloodlust, doing something that both scared and thrilled him, disgusted him and left him wanting more.

He didn't want her to think him a monster, didn't want Annabeth to be scared of him, of what he might become down here. Percy was scared of himself, of the little dark voice in his head that desired violence and the blood of his enemies or those who _dared _to harm _his_ Wise Girl.

"How did you kill them all? Before I went blind you were on the ground with a shattered leg. How could you possibly kill the remaining ones?" Annabeth asked. Percy could feel her gaze on him, urging him to tell her.

"Annabeth I..." He paused not sure what to say.

"Percy, please tell me, and don't you dare lie to me!" She said, slightly annoyed at his hesitation.

Sighing, Percy decided to just hit the '_fuck it_' button and tell her. He knew it would eat at him if he didn't say anything about this.

"When I heard you calling out for me, I tried to make my way to you. Whenever I got close, you just seemed to warp away, I could never get within 10ft of you. I couldn't fight them with my leg useless, I started desperately searching for water to help...well I found some..." Percy paused having to take a calming breath to settle his nerves.

"Ok...why are you so hesitant to tell me about some water Seaweed Brain? It's only water." Annabeth asked, sounding even more confused at this point.

"That's just it! It wasn't water, not really. It was something else something heavier...thicker." he replied slowly, knowing she would figure it out. After what felt an eternity she spoke.

"Blood?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"...Yes..." Percy replied softly. A moment later he started to explain.

"When I saw you on the ground, bleeding and crying out for me, something in me broke. I...I wanted them to feel your pain, to experience the misery they caused. I didn't realize the water I felt was blood at first, when I did part of me was sickened by it, wanted to stop, to find another way. However a larger part of me reveled in it, wanted to see the pain, feel their blood. I pulled the blood from their bodies Annabeth...they were screaming in agony...but I didn't stop until they all died." Percy finished softly. He was glad the room was pitch black, he didn't want to see the disgust and horror on Annabeth's face.

After what felt an eternity she spoke.

"Percy I..." Annabeth hesitated just a moment before continuing. "I understand..."

Of all the things Percy had prepared himself for, those two words, _I understand_, were not ones he ever imagined coming out of Annabeth's mouth.

"Y-you...what?" Percy felt like his brain had been zapped by Zeus's Masterbolt.

"I understand Percy...because I snapped too. When you went down and the Arai surrounded you I just couldn't take it. I couldn't lose you, not again." She let out a shuddering breath before continuing. "I saw red, I wanted to kill them, maim them, whatever it took to protect you. I would've ripped them apart with my bare hands if I had to. It was like...like my very being was calling out for their blood, to feel it, _taste it_."

We were silent for awhile after that, not really knowing what else to say.

What was happening to us? Is this what happens to mortals in Tartarus? What would we be when we finally made it out? Would we even have our humanity?

All those questions and more swam through my head before the door opened, admitting a fairly disgruntled looking Bob.

Apparently the owner of this place, the man who saved us, wanted to speak with us.

By the look on Bob's face this was serious. Great! Which immortal had decided to pick us up apparently healing us and lifting the curses he and Annabeth had accumulated?

More importantly, what did they want in return for their generosity?

Percy shared a look with Annabeth, he could tell she was thinking the same and was clearly as worried as he was.

As they walked Percy took notice of the fact that this entire place was as dark as the room he had shared with Annabeth.

If not for Bob's slight silver glow, we would've been stumbling all over the place. Annabeth, her curiosity getting the better of her, decided to ask the question on both our minds.

"Umm Bob? Who owns this place?" She asked. Bob just shook his head in a slightly disbelieving manner.

"You'll see." Was all the answer he gave.

After that we walked in silence until we reached what must be doors to a throne room or something. Not that Percy could tell since they were as black as literally everything else here seemed to be.

Bob knocked and the doors silently swung open. Percy had serious doubts about this now, he'd seen enough horror movies to know you _do not_ go into a place with doors that open like that. People that did ended up dead in some painful way or another.

As they entered the first thing he took note of was he could actually see in here, not much but it was better than the hallways they were in previously.

Second thing he noticed was the massive obsidian throne at the opposite end of the room. He had been to Olympus and seen the gods thrones but this dwarfed them. It had to be at the least 50ft tall.!

Third, was the man who appeared on said massive throne.

His skin was as pale as snow, his eyes and hair were as black as his throne, seemingly sucking in all light. He was dressed in a black V neck, black jeans, black high top Converse and was that a man bun? So apparently our host is a goth hipster.

"And I thought Nico was obsessed with black." Percy mumbled to himself.

Lastly Percy noticed the gods aura, which was pretty hard to miss seeing as it dwarfed anything he had felt before. He felt like a shrimp next to a blue whale!

Whoever this guy was, he was not a god or Titan, he was something in an entirely different weight class.

Percy glanced at Annabeth and gulped when he saw her expression. She had a look of dawning realization and horror. _Yep, were fucked__!_

The deity, whoever he was, looked amused at our obvious apprehension. Finally he broke the silence.

"Welcome, young demigods and Titan, to my palace." The deity said in a deep, silky voice. He smiled at us then, which sent shivers down Percy's spine. It was the kind of smile you can't tell if the person is going to stab you, hug you or both.

"I must say that I was pleasantly surprised by you two demigods. The last demigod that came down here wasn't around long before he left again. He didn't really do anything entertaining unfortunately." The deity said, almost pouting at the last part.

Percy couldn't help the anger rising in him at the mention of Nico being this deities entertainment. He had seen Nico after his whole ordeal and knew just how haunted he was because of it. That little dark voice in his head egging his anger on, begging him to do something.

The deity smiled a dark, victorious grin.

"There it is! That darkness rising up inside you, whispering deliciously violent and sinful things to you." He said reverently, as if he was speaking about his absolute favorite thing.

Annabeth and Percy shared a look that pretty much said 'Yep_, this guys crazier than a bag of cats_'.

Finally having enough with not knowing who the crazy immortal in front of him was, Percy asked what had been on his mind this whole time.

"Umm excuse me Mr. Goth hipster guy?" Percy asked, mentally slapping himself for being such an idiot. "Who are you?"

Percy was pretty sure Annabeth was glaring at him with her _'if we make it out of this your ass is __dead_' look.

Again the smile that sent shivers down my spine appeared on his face.

"Why, dearest boy, I am Erebus Primordial of darkness and shadows!" The now revealed Erebus exclaimed with a perfect Cheshire cat smile, spreading his arms wide basking in nonexistent worship.

"Ah, that explains all the black then." Percy absentmindedly stated.

Annabeth was giving him that glare again. She was probably contemplating how best to get the seaweed out of his head if they got out of this.

Erebus just laughed at the remark, obviously amused at Percy's lack of a brain-mouth filter.

"Yes, yes it does young one. Anyway back on topic!" He exclaimed. "I sensed the two of you when you entered my brother." At that Erebus snickered a bit. "My interest was piqued so I decided to watch you, maybe get some good entertainment. I also was curious what would happen to mortals who stayed in this place for as long as you have."

"So what? We're just cheap entertainment and curiosities to you?!" Annabeth heatedly asked. Percy couldn't blame her, he was pretty pissed at the thought of being a lab rat for some Primordial.

"At first, yes that's exactly what you were." Percy attempted to interrupt but Erebus shot him a glare and he snapped his mouth shut. "Until I witnessed your display with the Arai back in that forest and now, well, you're both so much _more_."

The way he said more with that gleam in his eyes made Percy extremely nervous.

It was obvious at this point that Erebus wanted something from them. The question is what does he want?

"What do you mean more?" Annabeth asked a calculating look in her eyes. No doubt she was planning something, hopefully she can get us out of this mess.

"The way you handled the Arai, the way you gave in to your dark desires, was one of the most delicious things I have seen in centuries! I honestly don't think I have been so turned on in millennia!" Erebus exclaimed, looking at us like we were tantalizing fruit he wanted to devour.

As that look settled upon Annabeth, the dark little voice in my head howled in fury, chanting _Mine Mine Mine! _Percy tried to hide it, though the smirk Erebus sent him told Percy he knew.

"I came to a decision after your combined display of darkness, so I saved you, lifted your curses, and healed your major wounds. All that I ask in return for saving your little lives is that you become my champions. Together you shall be unstoppable!" Erebus passionately exclaimed.

Both Percy and Annabeth were dumbstruck, unable to form coherent thoughts for a moment.

"What?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Percy couldn't believe this guy! First we're entertainment and lab rats and now he wants us to be his champions?!

"Oh and one other slight detail." Erebus said nonchalantly before his entire demeanor changed.

His whole being became absolutely enraged, mad fury gleaming in his eyes, darkness dripping off him and shadows writhing at his feet.

"You will make my cunt of a sister, Gaea, fade! I want that bitch fucking erased from existence!" He screamed, voice breaking and spittle flying with rage and unrestrained madness.

Percy, Annabeth and even Bob scrambled back away from the raving Primordial. It was getting hard to breath, the shadows and darkness had become suffocating in response to their masters rage.

Erebus clenched his hands on his throne so tight Percy thought the obsidian would shatter. Then as quickly as the rage and madness came, it left, there Erebus sat back to his normal amount of crazy.

"What if we...decline?" Percy asked nervously, sharing a look with Annabeth. He may want the same thing we do but having him as a patron? Yeah, _hard_ pass!

"Decline? Why would you decline? We want the same things do we not? I thought you would have jumped at the chance for another Primordial's help." Erebus asked completely confused.

Percy could see that madness coming back so he quickly looked at Annabeth, begging her to ask something.

"Umm Lord Erebus? May we ask why you uh...dislike, Gaea so much?" Annabeth asked quickly. Percy shot her a grateful look.

"Oh, that's simple! You see, she is the reason I'm trapped here. Millennia ago we were constantly at each other's throats, sibling rivalry I believe mortals call it. Well one day my, _sweet sister_, decided she had had enough of me. She tricked me, lured me here, then trapped me, i can never leave. I haven't been out of this Pit in millennia! You try thousands of years being stuck here, with absolutely nothimg to do, because of someone and not hold a grudge against them!" Erebus yelled, that madness back again.

Percy had to concede that he had a point. He couldn't imagine being stuck down here for thousands of years, just the thought made him shudder. No wonder the guy was crazy!

"So we don't have a choice in this?" Asked Annabeth. Percy had hoped that Annabeth might come up with something but they were well and truly stuck.

They were in the middle of the Primordial's palace, no idea how to get out and fighting would be absolute suicide with a fully awakened Primordial, even if Bob helped.

"Not really unless you would like me to kill you. I haven't had a good kill in awhile." He said licking his lips slightly, a hungry look in his eyes.

Percy looked at Annabeth and could see she had the same thought he did.

_We're fucked._

**A/N: And here we are!**

**Hopefully you liked this chapter it was fun writing some of the "Percy moments".**

**Did you like the way i wrote Erebus? I was REALLY aiming for an almost multiple personality with him, especially when it comes to Gaea. Hopefully the backstory on Erebus and Gaea was decent, I could honestly see her doing it if he had pissed her off enough and i wanted it to be something kinda ridiculous like a sibling rivalry to rile Erebus up even more. I tried to imagine what someone in basically solitary confinement for thousands of years with only his thoughts and grudge to occupy himself with would be like.**

**Also I wanted the whole becoming champions of Erebus thing to not exactly be by choice to add an interesting approach. Seriously who would want a crazy guy as a patron? Next chapter will be Annabeth POV where we will see just how desperate Erebus is for revenge.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own PJO or HOO.

**A/N: **Well here's chapter three!

There will be a longer A/N at the bottom of this chapter, I definitely recommend reading it once you finish as it will explain alot of what is in this chapter.

**Review responses:**

**TheeLoreMaster**:

Thanks for the positive review! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.

We think alike I can already tell. I have chapter 4 planned and I think you'll like what's in store.

I addressed your main concern of how OP they will be in the A/N at the end of the chapter. You should be happy with the explanations. I'm shooting for a balance of OP and realistic limitations.

**Stormwreckin:**

I realized my mistake of writing down multiple personality disorder after I posted chapter 2. I got it and schizophrenia mixed up in my head. So don't expect another personality to show up this chapter.

I'm trying to stick to their characters but push certain aspects of them to extremes. You'll see it in this chapter for sure, especially the second half.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Now onto the chapter!

**Annabeth POV.**

To say Annabeth was pissed would be an understatement. She was livid! Why? Because of the situation she and Percy were in and the one that lead to this.

If Annabeth had her knife back in the forest she could've done better, could've helped Percy more. She had ultimately failed in the forest and Percy saved her almost at the cost of his own life.

Annabeth _wouldn't_ fail now, not in this mess they had landed in with an insane Primordial. She wouldn't _allow_ herself to fail!

She was thinking hard on some way to get out of this alive, without her and Percy ending up as the champions of Erebus. Unfortunately, that was looking to be more and more impossible since Erebus announced it's accept or die.

This situation really is reminding her of the Arai mess more and more. Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

Annabeth had observed Erebus when he went on his tirade about Gaea, she could see his hatred and madness when it came to Gaea knew no bounds. Maybe...maybe Annabeth could use that, use it to manipulate Erebus into basically helping them win the war with no strings attached. She could tell rational thought when it came to Gaea wasn't possible for Erebus.

Annabeth smirked internally as her plan began to take shape. It was dangerous, especially if Erebus saw through it but the other options were just as dangerous or deadly.

Plan set, she stepped forward and addressed Erebus.

"Lord Erebus, you honor us, my boyfriend here, doesn't have much in his head beside seaweed. Please forgive him his...rash question." Annabeth said, trying to butter him up and get him more pliant. "Would you mind if Percy and I discuss this for a moment? Since it does affect the both of us, we would prefer to be on the same page before accepting. Isn't that right Percy?" She shot a pointed _play along_ look at Percy. Thankfully he seemed to get the message.

"Oh uh...yes Lord Erebus, I would like to talk to Annabeth before...accepting anything." Percy stated somewhat nervous. Annabeth hoped Erebus just thought he was nervous from his previous question.

"Fine, fine! Mortals and your discussions. Just be quick about it! I want to get this done so I can go back to fantasizing about Gaea fading in the near future." He said, shooing us away with a faraway look in his eyes and a malicious grin on his lips.

Grabbing Percy's hand Annabeth hurriedly walked to the furthest spot from the throne, Bob following behind them. Glancing at the still daydreaming Primordial, she pulled Percy close to explain her plan.

"We're going to accept." Annabeth whispered. Percy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, she cut him off with a finger laid to his lips. "Shhhh, let me explain before you go jumping to conclusions, ok?" He nodded, she softly brushed her finger over his lips before pulling it away. Now that she had his attention she continued.

"We're going to accept, but on our terms. He can't think clearly when it comes to Gaea so we use that. We talk about our quest and the prophecy, we lure him in, tell him someone else might be credited with killing Gaea. If we get him raving mad again we might be able to slip a little condition into our agreement." Annabeth explained.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked

"Just be your Seaweed Brain self that should be enough" She said with a small chuckle. Percy nodded and took her hand leading them back in front of the throne.

"Ah good you're done! Now let us continue!" Erebus exclaimed, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Lord Erebus? You do know there is a current prophecy about someone killing Gaea right?" Annabeth asked, waiting to see that madness he got in his eyes when Gaea was mentioned.

"I did not! How do you know of this?" He demanded, getting up from his throne to pace and mutter to himself.

"Well, we know because we are part of it and a quest to fulfill it. Annabeth and I fell down here when we were in Rome, we fought and killed two of the Giants there." Percy said matter of factly. Erebus whirled towards us, dark madness and desperation in his eyes.

"So you two are part of this prophecy? Then it looks like I am prophesied to kill her through my champions!" There was a desperate way to the how Erebus said that, like he was convincing himself it was true. He seemed to have succeeded because he smiled his wide Cheshire cat smile, eyes still betraying the desperate madness.

"Well actually...the prophecy doesn't specify who will kill her, only that she will fall. It could be one of us or it could be anyone else on the quest we don't know. Who knows who could get the credit? Your possible champions or maybe a daughter of Aphrodite, nobody knows." Annabeth explained, even though the prophecy did specify two ways the world could fall, Erebus didn't need to know that.

He stopped his hurried pacing at that, looking to them with a manic expression.

"What?! No! _i_ will have the credit! Me, do you hear me?! _Me!_" Erebus roared, rage and madness radiating off him at the thought of not getting his revenge.

"As Annabeth said nobody knows. Though her fall is prophesied so why do we need you, need to become your champions? Especially if she will fall regardless if we accept or not." Percy asked innocently, looking at Erebus with questioning eyes.

Erebus glared at Percy, his rage building. The shadows started writhing in response to their master.

"I told you I would kill you if you refused! You really wish to die?" Erebus asked, watching Percy and Annabeth closely.

"Well what if one of us is the prophesied one to slay Gaea? If you kill us you would basically be aiding her if either of us is supposed to kill her." Annabeth stated calmly. She could see the knife slipping in, now to twist it for the kill. "What would you do then? Knowing you helped the sister that trapped you here."

Erebus yelled and punched the wall, putting a hole in the stone. He started furiously pacing again, muttering under his breath about not helping that bitch, pulling his hair at times.

Annabeth knew she had him then, knew he would agree to anything at this point if his sisters death was promised.

"We might agree to becoming your champions...with a condition of course." Annabeth said cooly.

Erebus stopped dead, whirling around to face them with mad desperation shining in his eyes.

"What is it? What is this condition you demand?! I will not aid my sister. _I will not!_" He grasped at the chance hungrily, needing to slake his thirst for revenge any way possible.

"Oh it's nothing much really, a small request." Annabeth said slowly, pausing until he impatiently waved at her to continue. "Well, all we ask is that after the war with Gaea is over you never contact us again, we will still be your champions of course, we would never forsake such an honor, but we want independence. No orders, no missions, nothing like that, we will spread darkness and honor you in our own way. That is our condition." She said it with as much respect and deference as she could muster, playing to his ego.

Of course, Annabeth left out specifically stating either of them would kill Gaea. Hopefully he doesn't realize her little omission.

She glanced at Percy and saw him with a small smirk on his lips and a heated look being sent towards her. She winked at him then turned back to Erebus who had just gone to sit back on his throne. Once he was reclining on it again he spoke.

"Is that all? Well that's nothing at all! Of course I accept your condition! Now on to beco-" Erebus was interrupted by Percy.

"Swear it on the Styx." Percy said, a hard look in his eyes.

"Do you not trust my word?!" Erebus roared, standing up.

Percy held up his hands hoping to calm the Primordial down.

"Someone once told me that I should always get a solemn vow, he told me this after he double crossed me of course. So swear on the Styx or we walk." Percy said, never looking away from Erebus.

After a minute of contemplation he finally spoke.

"Fine! I, Erebus Primordial of Darkness and Shadows, do hereby swear on the River Styx to abide by the conditions set forth by Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." Thunder rumbled overhead even here in the Pit, sealing the oath. "Happy now?" He grumbled, not happy about having to swear on the Styx.

Both Percy and Annabeth nodded. Annabeth was smirking inside and preening her pride. Knowing that _she_ just manipulated a Primordial with solely her wits had her feeling very pleased with herself.

"Finally! Now let's get to the main event!" Erebus exclaimed, looking absolutely pleased with himself. He shrunk down to human height and approached Percy and Annabeth. "Hold still this will take a minute." He said before placing his hands on her and Percy's foreheads and started chanting in a language Annabeth didn't know.

Annabeth gasped as she felt the first waves of power absorbed into her, making her skin itch. She had never felt anything like this before! Children of Athena don't have powers like most demigods so feeling such power coursing through her was exhilarating to say the least.

After a minute more of chanting Erebus finally stopped stepping back to admire his two new champions. Annabeth opened her eyes and gasped. She could see as clear as day in the dark room now, could feel the shadows all over the room. She felt..._better_, stronger, maybe even faster somehow.

"Now let me explain your powers and other perks!" Erebus said, nearly exploding with glee. "Both of you have the same powers but some are stronger in one than the other. For instance, both of you can control shadows and shadow travel, but Annabeth is much more in tune with my shadows domain, so she has a larger amount of control over shadows. You Perseus, are more in tune with my darkness domain, so you have much larger control over that." Erebus explained to them, almost like we were his children now.

"Darkness is an interesting domain, it does not exactly refer to the absence of light, though that is a small part, it mostly deals with the darkness within a person's soul. What that mostly means for you Perseus, is you can access and exploit the darkest fears of someone, you will basically radiate fear. It's the same principle as Hades Helm of Darkness. Annabeth can do this as well but not to the extent you can Perseus."

"Those are the major powers, I'm sure you'll figure out the rest at some point. Now on to the perks of being a Primordial's champion! Physically you are stronger and faster now, with more stamina. You two will have an extra advantage at night or in the dark, almost how being in sea water is for you Perseus without the healing factor." Erebus then took a step back and looked at them. His eyes widened when he took in what they were wearing, which was basically rags at this point.

"By Chaos what are you wearing?!" He asked looking mortified at our lack of fashion sense while trudging through Tartarus.

"Umm the only clothes we have down here." Percy replied in a _duh_ tone.

Erebus just shook his head like he didn't understand why they didn't pack for this.

"No, no you can't face my sister wearing these...rags no I will not have my champions look like common beggars! I wish Gaea to know who sent you to kill her, in those rags she will think you slaves of some lowly god, not my champions!" Erebus exclaimed before snapping his fingers. Instantly shadows flew to his hands, he whispered to them for a few moments before handing Percy and Annabeth rings made of shadow.

After they put them on he explained what they were.

"These rings contain your armor made from hardened shadows. They will be form fitting, hard as Celestial Bronze but as flexible as you are. To summon your armor simply think of wearing it and it will appear." Annabeth was impressed, these hardened shadows sounded like the perfect armor. Apparently Erebus wasn't finished yet.

"On to weapons then! Annabeth what is your preferred weapon?" Erebus asked. She was surprised just how much Erebus was willing to give them, then again he was so desperate for revenge he would probably pluck out one of his eyes if he thought it would help.

"I prefer a knife. I lost the one I had for years when we fell in here." Annabeth said a little sadly at the mention of her favorite knife.

Erebus just stroked a nonexistent beard, then walked over, putting a finger to her forehead for just a moment. He pulled back and opened his palms, there appeared two exact replicas of Annabeth's old knife, completely black.

"Here you are my dear, these are exact copies of your old knife. They are made from pure darkness, taken directly from my essence. Do you like them my sweet?" Erebus asked, running a finger down Annabeth's jaw and looking at her heatedly. She very nearly cut his hand off with one of her new knives.

Next to her Annabeth heard a low growl, turning her head she saw Percy, eyes pitch black with a fury and sort of possessiveness she hadn't seen before.

"Do not touch her! No one touches _my_ Annabeth!" Percy growled, low and dangerous. Annabeth didn't know why but this sudden, new possessive behaviour Percy was exhibiting thrilled her.

A part of her loved the thought of being _his_, wanting him to claim her, mark her, show the world she is only _his_. The other part is raging against it, her pride won't allow her to be possessed, wants to fight, make him prove himself worthy of claiming _her_. To say Annabeth was confused by her emotions would be an understatement, they just came out of nowhere.

Erebus just chuckled at that, looking at Percy with loving eyes.

"Fine, fine. I do love it when you're angry, dearest boy, it's quite..._intoxicating_." Erebus said, backing up he held out his palms again and a perfect copy of Riptide but completely black appeared in his hands.

"And here, Perseus, is your sword. I can't have you killing my sister and her bastards with a sword that emits light!" Erebus shuddered at the mere thought. "It is of course made of pure darkness, both of your weapons will be stored in those rings along with your armor, if you need your weapons just will them into your hands."

Percy took the sword and tested its weight, smiling when he liked what he found.

"Umm Lord Erebus? I have a question." Percy said. Annabeth was seriously hoping he didn't say something stupid, Erebus was nearly the most sane they had seen him so far, she wanted that to last until they got out of here.

"What is it?" Erebus asked sounding slightly impatient, obviously wanting us gone soon.

"Do you have any food? I could really go for a pizza right about now." Percy asked, nearly pleading with Erebus to feed them. Annabeth couldn't blame him, she was starving too.

"Pizza? What's that? Well no, I don't have food, but here's a couple pieces of ambrosia, that should be enough." Erebus said handing them a two pieces of slightly crushed ambrosia. Annabeth didn't question where they came from just devoured her square, hoping it would somewhat take the edge off both her hunger and pain.

"Now that that's done it's time for you to leave. Get to the Doors of Death, kill my sister, and spread darkness wherever you go! Oh and if my brother, Tartarus, tries to stop you tell him Erebus says to fuck off." Erebus said chuckling. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other sharing a look saying _'If we meet Tartarus that's probably the last thing we will be saying.'_

"So uh...thanks for all the cool stuff and awesome powers but how do we get out?" Percy asked, looking like he really wanted to leave and get away from Erebus. Annabeth felt the same she wanted to get out of here, although going back out into the wasteland of Tartarus wasn't much more appealing.

"Oh I'll transport you back to the forest where I found you. Much easier that way." Erebus said waving his hand. Just as shadows engulfed us she heard Erebus mumble _Maybe I'll dream of fucking Gaea's bloody corpse later_. Then they were gone, reappearing in the same spot where they had fought the Arai.

Being back here so soon after that whole ordeal was not something Annabeth wanted, so she tried to think of other things. She focused on everything they had gained from that mess with Erebus.

Percy and Annabeth were now both extremely powerful, which would be useful in battles, she wondered how far her control of shadows went. Would it be on par with Nico? Would she be able to do things he couldn't? She wanted to experiment, to test her limits with the shadows, perfect her abilities. Maybe she would when they were walking through this shithole.

Annabeth was also excited about the strategic advantages of their control over darkness, being able to radiate fear would be useful in combat. She was already coming up with ideas to maximize it's usefulness.

"He could've just sent us to the Doors, but _nope_ gotta send us back to this fucking place!" Percy exclaimed not happy to be back here either.

Now that Annabeth wasn't focused on dancing around with Erebus and his madness she realized they needed to address the elephant in the room...Bob. He had been mostly silent when they were with Erebus, holding onto Small Bob. Annabeth didn't know what to expect but she hoped he stayed with them, even though he didn't help with the Arai he was still a Titan and she mostly liked him.

"Bob can we talk?" Annabeth asked.

"Why didn't you help us? I know I was an ass to you, a bad friend, but was leaving us to die like that really your payback? If it was, then why the fuck are you here?" Percy ranted heatedly, his eyes had gone black and Annabeth could feel the shadows getting agitated.

Bob had been shaking his head through Percy's rant, finally he spoke.

"No, I didn't leave you to die. When Percy was calling me, I wanted to help, not see you die. Erebus wouldn't let me go, not until Percy had killed the Arai." Bob said sadly. It made sense to Annabeth, she could see Erebus doing exactly that. Percy sighed when he heard that, all his fury at Bob seemingly melting away hearing Bob hadn't betrayed them.

"I'm sorry Bob...for everything. Yelling at you, being a bad friend, not coming to see you. I can't change the past but...when we get out I'll do what I can to help you. Maybe you can come with us to camp, you could help Chiron, then we could always see you." Percy said completely serious. Annabeth had to admit that she wouldn't mind having Bob at camp, the other campers and the gods though...

"That sounds nice, I think I would like that." Bob said a slight smile on his face. Annabeth was glad that he wasn't holding on to what the Arai had told him, her main worry was his memory returning and him turning on them.

"Where to now Bob?" Annabeth asked wanting to get moving. She didn't like standing around here.

"Well we were heading that way," Bob said pointing to the left. "But I think we should visit someone, he may be able to help." Someone down here willing to help? They had just been with someone like _that_, Annabeth wasn't too keen on meeting another and receiving their help.

"Who is he?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth, thinking the same thing she was.

"His name is Damasen, he is peaceful, come we will go to him." With that Bob started walking, not waiting for them. Percy and Annabeth shared a look, shrugging they jogged to catch up to Bob. She found it hard to believe that someone peaceful lived down here.

**Time Skip**.

Annabeth couldn't tell how long they had been walking. They had left the forest behind awhile ago, now the terrain was more rolling hills. Bob said they were getting closer but she wasn't sure.

She and Percy had spent the time practicing with their new powers over shadows. At first, Annabeth had a hard time with it since she wasn't used to having powers. Percy though, seemed to know exactly what he was doing, according to him it was almost exactly like controlling water.

He had helped her figure it out, with his help and her determination she was soon controlling the shadows with ease. The differences in their amount of control were becoming apparent.

Percy seemed to require more effort to control the shadows, whereas Annabeth just had to call to them and they jumped to her immediately.

They had also summoned their armor to see what it was like. To say Annabeth was impressed with it would be an understatement.

It covered them head to toe in shadows, almost like a second skin, even their faces were covered, though they still had perfect vision and could dismiss the head part when they wanted. The armor of course weighed nothing and Annabeth was glad to see Erebus had been right when he said it would flex with them. She thought they looked like shades, a black void in the shape of a human, flickering in and out of visibility when they passed through a shadow.

Up ahead the terrain leveled out, becoming a black swamp with a yellow mist hanging in the air. There were actual plants growing here somehow without the sun. To their left was a huge clawed print in the mud.

"Great! Is that a drakon print? Exactly what I want to deal with right now." Percy grumbled. Annabeth felt the same, she may have increased stamina but she was starving and they had been going for a long time now.

"Yes," Bob smiled at them. "That is good!"

"A drakon is good?" Percy asked skeptically, probably remembering the drakon from the Battle of Manhattan.

"It means we are close." With that Bob headed into the swamp.

Annabeth was seriously starting to question whether they should follow Bob, he was walking through a swamp, filled with sinkholes and tar pits, _towards_ a large drakon after all. Percy however, just charged after Bob not even questioning him. She sometimes wanted to smack him, in fact, she did just that when she caught up with him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked rubbing the hand print on his cheek.

"That was for charging into a swamp with a large drakon in it, no questions asked. You seriously need to think sometimes Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said shooting him a glare. She would _not_ lose him because he was being an idiot.

"Seriously?! Annabeth we have Bob with us and it's not like we're helpless kittens either. Plus this is a swamp, swamp means water, so I have that on my side, and we have shadows too. Just calm down." Percy exclaimed glaring back. She could tell he didn't appreciate her slap but he was asking for it.

"Fine! I swear to the gods if we end up in another shitstorm because of this..." Annabeth let that hang, letting him come to his own conclusions. Percy just grinned at her, sending her a heated look.

"Gods you're hot when you're angry." He said with that lopsided grin on his face. Annabeth just shook her head slightly exasperated, though she liked knowing that, liked seeing that heated look he gave her.

"Come on, we're getting behind." Grabbing her hand Percy jogged to catch up with Bob.

After dodging sinkholes for awhile they finally came up to a small rise, below the mist parted to reveal a small muddy island. A domed hut made of bones and a greenish leather sitting in the middle. What caught Annabeth's attention was the massive drakon skull impaled with a big oak tree.

That set alarm bells off in her head, whatever could impale a drakon with that tree was big, very big. She realized Bob hadn't told them _what_ this Damasen was.

Off to their right, much closer than Annabeth felt comfortable with, a monstrous roar sounded. Turning she saw the drakon charging at them.

It was probably the most beautiful monster she had ever. It's scales were mottled green and yellow like sunlight through leaves. It's eyes were the same color as Percy's, sea green her favorite color. With it's frills extended it looked majestic, regal even.

It was easily 50 feet long, massive talons digging into the muddy ground as it propelled itself towards them, tail swishing back and forth. It hissed, spitting poison everywhere, setting the moss and tar pits on fire, filling the clearing with the scent of ginger and pine. _Gods it even smells good! _

"Bob, what are we dealing with here?" Annabeth asked, summoning her knives.

"It is the Maeonian drakon...from Maeonia." Bob replied.

Annabeth was seriously considering where to shove Bob's broom, she needed _useful_ information.

"Is there any way we can kill it?" She asked trying to stay calm.

Us? No." Bob replied.

Annabeth swore if they got out of this she would beat his ass, Titan or not, for getting them into this.

"We don't have to kill it any minute-" Bob was interrupted by a loud yell coming from the little island.

Turning Annabeth saw a Giant emerge from the hut. 20 feet tall with cherry red skin and rust colored hair braided with grass and flowers. He carried no weapons and wore only a leather shirt.

He shouted a challenge and charged, thankfully, towards the drakon. Percy grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the rushing Giant.

Giant and Drakon met, coming together like some Christmas Battle Royale.

The drakon lunged forward, trying to grab the Giant's side, the Giant side stepped the lunge and punched it with bone shattering force right in the head, stunning it. While it was stunned the Giant pulled the oak tree from the ground, using it as a club he brought it down on the drakon's head, driving it to the ground.

The Giant stepped close and drove the tree through the top of its skull, the drakon twitched for a minute before dissolving. It left behind bits of meat, bone, hide, and a new skull impaled with the oak tree that looked like it had always been there.

"That was a good kill." Percy stated. Annabeth nodded in agreement. Once she may have been sickened by such a gruesome sight, now she just analysed the Giant's technique. She knew that should trouble her but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

The Giant was kicking around the remains, picking up the pieces hide and meat, ripping the soft flesh from the frill, appraising it.

"Hmm no good bones but there's some good hide for the outhouse..." The Giant mumbled to himself.

Annabeth knew it was coming the second she heard this Giant uses drakon hide for toilet paper. Percy cracked up.

"He...he uses drakon...for...holy shit!" Percy got out between laughs. "Hold on, if a deity shits is it...holy shit?" Annabeth couldn't help it, she laughed, it was just too bad of a joke not to. After a moment she got serious again, smacking the back of Percy's head to get him to pay attention.

The Giant had heard Percy's rather loud outburst, turning towards them with confusion.

"Umm Bob, care to introduce us?" She asked turning towards the Titan.

"Annabeth, meet Percy...Percy, meet Annabeth." Bob said with a dead serious look on his face.

Percy had to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her from slitting the idiot Titan's throat. _How gods damn thick is this Titan's skull_?!

"Not us Bob...the Giant you said would help us. Who, by the way, you never mentioned was a Giant." Percy said slowly like he was talking to a two year old. Annabeth really didn't know how Percy could be this patient with Bob. He was nice, for a Titan, but damn he could be infuriating!

"Help you? Why would Bob say I would help you?" The Giant, Damasen, asked, brows furrowed.

"Damasen is a good Giant, he is peaceful." Bob said as if Damasen hadn't just rammed a tree through a drakon like it was nothing.

"Uh huh, _so_ peaceful." Percy replied sarcastically.

"Got some good meat for supper," Damasen said, looking at Percy and Annabeth like he might add them to it as well. "Come inside, have some stew, then we will see about this 'help'"

Annabeth wanted to refuse, she didn't want to eat with a Giant, but her stomach had other ideas, growling loudly at the mention of food. She looked at Percy and knew that he had already decided to go eat. She seriously wondered how it was possible to fit that much seaweed into a human skull. _He always did think with his stomach_.

Annabeth really hoped the Fates weren't feeling bitchy today and wouldn't fuck them over, again.

**A/N:**And there we have it folks!

Hopefully you liked it! This was a bit more difficult to write since I tried to portray Annabeth more serious. I have way more in common with Percy's humor and sarcasm making it easier to write him. I really want the POV's to actually feel different, so it's easy to tell who's it is. Let me know if I pulled it off satisfactorily.

I want to explain a few things about the interaction with Erebus.

It makes sense to me that Annabeth would ultimately decide to accept becoming Erebus' champion. She sees a way to maximize their potential success at defeating Gaea so she takes it. The condition she makes may seem odd to some but think about it, they're about to become champions to a deranged Primordial who may order them to do something that goes against their loyalties and friends. Making that condition was the only way Annabeth saw to get what she wanted while not putting them at risk from Erebus in the future.

The weapons and armor they received was sort of me not wanting to design sets of armor and new weapons haha. I do think that a black void in the shape of a human, with darkness and shadows writhing around them, is much scarier than any armor I could've thought up. To address the people that I know will think the armor too OP, it may block cuts and stabs but it does nothing about the force of a blow. If a cyclops hit one of them in the chest full force, all of that kinetic energy would be transferred into them, killing them. True they live in myths but physics still apply here.

We also see how becoming Erebus' champions affects our dynamic duo along with the effect of Tartarus. Percy is much quicker to anger and is becoming possessive of Annabeth, even laying into Bob. Percy thought Bob betrayed them so he lashed out at him, it stems from his fatal flaw. Betrayal or perceived betrayal will be one of Percy's triggers, Annabeth is of course the other big one.

Annabeth is becoming more violent, more easily annoyed by stupidity and definitely more prideful. By the end of this chapter she wants to slit Bob's throat and isn't bothered seeing a drakon impaled through its skull, unlike in canon. That should clue you in on just how quickly they're changing now, descending into darkness that's now a large part of them thanks to Erebus. Next chapter they'll dive further into darkness.

Now to address the powers they have gained. I thought them having the same powers but one having more control over a certain domain than the other would be a nice dynamic. Also I couldn't resist giving Annabeth most of the physical powers cause who doesn't want to see a badass, shadow wielding Annabeth?

As far as how OP they will be well let me try to explain my thinking on their powers, specifically Percy's control of blood/ichor and fear control since those are the possible WMD's. Basically the more powerful the being the less effective his powers will be.

He can pretty much kill mortals, demigods, and most monsters with his control over blood. When radiating fear he can drive mortals insane, whereas with demigods and most monsters, it'll be enough to cause them to freeze in terror but not enough to cause insanity.

Now deities and powerful monsters are more difficult. Minor gods and Titan's he can control their ichor and possibly pull it out with enough effort but that isn't easy. With fear it will be enough to scare them away but not freeze them in terror. Major gods/Titan's and powerful monsters such as Kampê he can cause pain and somewhat control them (think pushing them or holding them down) with his ichor control but it's very tiring and he can't do it long. His control of fear will be enough to set them on edge but not nearly enough to scare them off. Fully awakened Primordial's are just a hard _nope_, his powers won't do shit against them because that's just stupid. Hopefully that explanation will tell you the power level they'll be at.

For Annabeth's fear control basically move the whole scale down one. She's still powerful, being a Primordial's champion, but as mentioned she has more control of shadows.

Now the extra speed and strength really only gives them about 25% more than your average demigod, being in darkness adds maybe 10% to that. You won't see Percy or Annabeth beating down Ares with brute strength or speeding around Hermes here, they're still no match for godly speed and strength if the deity is actually trying.

You'll see Annabeth's control over shadows soon, she will definitely have better control than Nico though.

Sorry for the long A/N but I felt the explanations were needed.

Next chapter should be up soon. Prepare yourselves because we will be hitting the M rating for sure next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 4!

This chapter is going to be a wild ride. It will be the first to really show just how dark this will be. I will say the beginning of the chapter was a bit difficult to write, I didn't have much of a plan for it in my head for that part so I apologize if it feels slightly off.

Keep in mind that time is funny in Tartarus so don't be surprised when Percy and Annabeth make fast progress in their powers and downward spiral. I actually prefer to think of the Pit being a separate dimension from the mortal world, it makes more sense to me that way.

Beware, there is a scene at the end of this chapter that involves torture, violent murder, and sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you!

**Review responses****TheeLoreMaster:**

Glad you're liking how I've split the powers up. You definitely picked up on what I'm going for in regards to powers/fighting abilities.

Percy will definitely be more of an area damage type, it seems to fit his character more than precision strikes. You'll see just how destructive he can be in a few chapters. I tried to take care of defense for both with their shadow armor. It being able to deflect all but the actual force of a blow makes all but the hardest hits only able to bruise them.

I don't want to give too much away about Annabeth but think of a cross between Nightcrawler and Black Widow, from X-Men and Avengers respectively.

I'm really basing alot of their fighting abilities on what we see in canon just upped to a bigger scale.

Anyway hope you enjoy this Percy chapter!

**Percy POV.**

A year ago, if someone told Percy about two demigods, an amnesiac Titan, and a "peaceful" Giant sitting around a bonfire in Tartarus, he would've thought it was the start of a bad joke.

Unfortunately that was the exact situation he and Annabeth were in now, he was just waiting for the punchline.

Damasen was...interesting. He wasn't like Polybotes, baying for Percy's blood, thank the gods! He just seemed...sad and bitter, which was unsettling considering they had just dealt with a bitter immortal. It seemed like he was mad at them for daring to interrupt his depression.

Finally Damasen broke the awkward silence. "So, what is this 'help' you came to me for?"

Percy and Annabeth both looked towards Bob, seeing as he didn't bother to tell them what sort of help Damasen could give.

"Food and supplies." Bob said simply.

"So you intrude on my solitude for food? Bah! Waste of my time!" Damasen stood up, going to the huge pot of drakon stew cooking over the fire to stir it.

"What exactly do you do with your _oh so precious time?_" Percy asked semi sarcastically. He really was curious what a "peaceful", drakon slaying Giant did with his free time.

Damasen glared at Percy. "You stumble into my territory, disturb my solitude, accept my hospitality and ask for food. Yet you repay me with insults?"

"Yep pretty much!" At that, Annabeth squeezed Percy's forearm hard enough to bruise.

"What my friend _meant_ to say was we would appreciate your help. You do have an abundance of food." Annabeth said gesturing to the strips of drakon jerky hanging around the hut. Percy could tell saying they would appreciate a Giant's help left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Hmpf. We will make a trade." Damasen said.

Percy was half expecting Damasen to tell them he would give them food...if they became part of his stew.

"A trade? What kind of trade?" Annabeth asked hesitantly. Percy had to ask himself how they kept getting in these situations. What had he done to piss off Tyche so badly?

"I will give you food and rest and you will tell me your story." Damasen said simply.

Percy was waiting for the cameras to pop out and say he was on some show, that this was all a joke and they were about to be demigod stew. His and Annabeth's faces at the moment would've been prime material he was sure.

"Our story? No killing and eating us involved?" Percy asked skeptically.

Damasen just crossed his arms and sent Percy the disgruntled teacher _'are you done yet?'_ look. A look Percy was all too familiar with.

"No. Unless you want to be killed?" Damasen asked.

"No. No we would very much like to stay alive. Why do you want to hear our story?" Annabeth responded quickly before Percy could make a smart ass comment.

"Being stuck down here gets boring, a new story is worth more than gold after a few millennia." Damasen said. Percy didn't like the thought of telling their story to a Giant, but he wasn't sure they could kill him, they were a god short after all.

He looked to Annabeth, silently asking if they should do it. She shrugged her shoulders, sending him a look saying _'we aren't dead yet, let's see where this goes.'_

Percy and Annabeth spent what felt like hours going over their adventures in the war against Kronos and the quest that led them to this point. How he had met Bob and erased his memory in the Lethe, leaving him in the care of Hades. Percy insisted he was trying to do something good, that he didn't know Hades would be such a dick. They glossed over most of the details of their encounter with Erebus.

Damasen listened intently, only tearing himself away to fill bowls with drakon stew.

Percy had to admit that once their story started Damasen turned out to be a good host. The hut was warm and the drakon stew was surprisingly good. He honestly felt like he could relax for the first time since entering this shithole. The irony of _Percy Jackson_ feeling relaxed with a Titan and Giant was not lost on him.

"So Gaea's your old lady, right?" Percy asked nervously. After all they had just admitted to trying to keep his mom from waking up.

Damsen's scarred face darkened at that. "Yes, Tartarus," He gestured around him. "Is my father. As you can see I was a...disappointment to my parents."

How do you escape your parents when they literally encompass the whole world? Percy was glad he didn't have to deal with a family like that, the Olympians were bad enough.

"Is that why you're not up with you're not up on the surface with your brothers?" Annabeth asked, trying to piece the mystery that was Damasen together.

"Yes. Best of luck by the way." Damsen said. "Though your biggest worry at the moment is my father. With him against you, you won't survive for much longer, even with Bob. You're already being hunted, after your unexpected encounter with Erebus I am sure he wants you even more."

Yep, Tyche hates him! So they're being hunted now, by something Tartarus had picked himself. That made Percy nervous, yes him and Annabeth were powerful but they hadn't used their new powers in combat, he was sure they'd need every advantage against whatever Tartarus sent after them.

"Who's hunting us? _What_ is hunting us?" Annabeth asked, Percy could see her mind working a million miles an hour, going over plans and strategies for all possibilities.

Damasen shook his head. "I do not know, I just know it is hunting you."

"My friends must make it to the Doors of Death. It is the way out back to the mortal world." Bob said.

"That's impossible, they are too well defended. You would never make it close." At that Annabeth sat forward a calculating looking coming into her eyes. Percy knew that look, she was planning something.

"So you know where the Doors are?" She asked.

"Of course I do! All of Tartarus flows down to his heart, that's where you will find the doors. You will never make it with just Bob, champions of Erebus or not, you will die." Damasen said matter of factly.

"We will _not_ die here!" Annabeth exclaimed. "You could come with us, help us get to the Doors." Percy wasn't so sure, Damasen looked like he'd rather be here brooding than venturing across his father. _Ok that sounded wrong!_

"HA!" Damasen laughed like she'd just said the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Child, I am not your friend. I helped mortals once...look at where it got me."

Percy was officially confused, a Giant helping mortals? What's next, crazy mortals flying around space inside a blue box?

"You helped mortals? When? I haven't heard of you before." Annabeth asked, looking slightly angry she didn't know something.

"As I am sure you know all Giants are the bane of a certain god, I was born to be the bane of Ares. Where he is war, I am peace, for one of my kind at least. That is my curse, and this swamp is my punishment." Damasen said sadly.

"Wait, so you're basically a Giant hippy?" Percy asked chuckling. Annabeth smacked the back of his head shooting him a _'shut the fuck up!'_ look.

"A hippy?" Damasen asked thoroughly confused.

"They're mortals who love peace and like to braid flowers into their hair." Percy explained.

"Ah, then yes I would be a...hippy." Damasen said actually looking a bit pleased.

"Why is this your punishment?" Annabeth asked trying to get back on topic.

"The Maeonian Drakon killed one of my friends years ago, I took revenge and killed it. Mother wasn't too happy with that, she cursed me to this place, every day I must fight and kill the drakon. This hut is made from it's very skin and bones."

"What happens if you refuse to fight it?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh it would kill us all, then go up to the mortal world and rampage there. No, I must kill it, it is the Fates will I have no choice." Damasen stated.

"Well that isn't ideal...there must be some way to break the loop. Can't you just tame it or something? I have a tame Hellhound so it is possible." Percy asked.

"Friends. Like Small Bob" Bob said.

Damasen just snorted, sounding like a bull. "At this point it is revenge for killing it so many times, it would never listen if I tried."

"Enough talking. You two should go rest while you can, you should be gone by the time the drakon returns." Damasen said standing up. Percy hadn't realized it but he was damn tired, he hadn't actually slept in what felt like ages. Being knocked out by Arai curses didn't count as sleep in Percy's book.

He glanced at Annabeth, she seemed to be as tired as him, though she tried to hide it. The comfortable warmth of the hut and finally being full again had them both getting sleepy.

"Yeah ok, sleep is good." Percy said through a yawn. Damasen led them over to the bed in the corner of the hut, which could probably fit the whole fifth cohort and then some.

Percy and Annabeth climbed up and settled down in the center of the bed. He pulled Annabeth into him, wanting her to be as close as possible.

"Sleep Wise Girl, i've got you." Percy said already drifting off to sleep. Damasen knew how to make a comfy bed that was for sure.

"Love you Percy." Annabeth mumbled nearly gone already.

"Love you too Annabeth." Percy said before Morpheus pulled him under.

Percy woke to the loud roar of the drakon. He was instantly on alert, drawing Riptide and summoning his new sword, Deathknell he had named it, and armor. He glanced at Annabeth, she had summoned her knives and armor as well.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. I'd rather be out there and know what's happening then stuck in here." Annabeth said starting towards the edge of the bed.

When they exited the hut the sight that greeted them took Percy's breath away. Damasen was straddling the drakon's neck, holding it in a headlock with one arm and wailing on it with his free hand.

Apparently coming outside wasn't a good idea because Damasen noticed us, glancing up for a second. The drakon took advantage of his momentary distraction, rearing up it attempted to buck the Giant off. It scored a lucky hit to Damasen's head dazing the Giant enough to get him off.

The drakon lunged pinning Damasen to the ground, snapping its jaws at the Giants face. Damasen was holding it back with the one arm he had free.

Percy was pretty sure Damasen was struggling, though with millennia of experience he might pull through. Out of nowhere Bob ran up and shoulder checked the drakon, sending it off Damasen.

"You should have stayed inside! I had it handled, now it may come after you." Damasen said though he sent an appreciative look Bob's way.

The drakon was getting up, shaking off the Titan sized hit it received.

Percy had an idea, he wanted to see how far he could push his newfound control of blood, maybe he could bring it down. The drakon started towards them again, Damasen and Bob getting ready to fight.

He stretched his senses out looking for the largest concentration of blood in the area. He latched on to the drakon, stretching out his hand to focus his power, he tried to bring it to the ground. It only stumbled a bit, hissing in pain but not stopping. It was just too big and powerful and Percy didn't have the control he needed for what he wanted to do. He kept trying though, he needed the practice

Annabeth seemed to have the same idea as him since out of nowhere ropes of shadow appeared, tugging it to the ground. Ropes were one of the easier shadow creations she could do at the moment but Percy could tell trying to bring down the drakon was very taxing for her.

Thankfully Damasen saw his chance, he ran forward and grabbed the drakon's frill, dragging it to the ground with a huge crash.

"Stop this!" Damasen yelled into the drakon's face. "We have fought long enough! We need to make peace. I am tired of killing you."

Huh so Damasen was trying to negotiate with a drakon? Not the craziest thing Percy had ever seen but still up there.

The drakon just hissed, spitting poison, struggling to get free.

"Bob come and help me. Pin its back down!" Bob ran over and sat towards the drakon's hindquarters. Percy and Annabeth were doing their best to keep the drakon glued to the ground.

What felt like hours passed. Damasen was talking to the drakon in soft tones about peace and all the wars that had been avoided by peace treaties, he never stopped stroking its frill comfortingly.

Suddenly there was a ripple through the swamp, both Damasen and the drakon froze, Damasen a look of shock on his face while the drakon just seemed to be confused.

"My curse...it's broken! The Fates have provided me with a new way forward!" Damasen yelled sounding happier than Percy had ever heard him. He motioned for Bob to get off the drakon, then let it go. Percy was sure the drakon was about to snap Damasen in half.

Damasen walked to the drakon's back swinging up on to it. The drakon reared back on it's hindlegs, letting out a triumphant roar.

A Giant riding a massive drakon would send even Ares hiding. Percy was just glad Damasen seemed to be on their side.

"You showed me the way to break my curse, for that I am forever in your debt, fallen son of the sea. I will aid you in your escape from my father and fight against my mother and brethren beside you." Percy was at a loss for words. Had a Giant basically pledged him his sword?

"Uhhh...thanks?" Percy honestly wasn't sure what to say.

"Come, we must pack supplies and leave this place. Whatever is hunting you won't stop until you are dead so we must move." Damasen said dismounting the drakon, starting to walk towards his hut.

"For once one of your stupid remarks paid off Seaweed Brain. I still can't believe he tamed that thing." Annabeth said looking pleased that they just gained such a powerful asset in this war.

"Well maybe now that one has paid off you'll be less likely to hit me when I make one. Right?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Oh no, you'll still get your ass beat or maybe I'll punish you another way."Annabeth said menacingly.

"Oh, what makes you think I would _let_ you beat my ass? Maybe I wouldn't just roll over and take it." Percy responded with a challenge in his voice.

She smirked at him then, grabbing his jaw with enough force to leave marks, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. Annabeth broke away after a moment, she turned and walked towards the hut swaying her hips slightly.

Gods! He didn't know what it was but this new, more aggressive side of Annabeth really turned Percy on!

He felt his jaw where she had grabbed him, he was sure it would bruise, not that he minded. The pain reminded him he still had humanity, even though he felt his humanity slowly slipping away the longer he was down here.

Shaking off those thoughts Percy entered the hut to help pack up supplies.

Once they had finished packing Damasen grabbed a bone lance leaning against the wall and led the way back to the drakon.

"Hey Damasen, what's the drakon's name?" Percy asked gesturing towards the drakon.

"It is the Maeonian Drakon. It doesn't have a name." Damasen said.

"Well, all awesome pets need names. My Hellhound is named Mrs O'Leary. Is it a she or a he?" Did that even apply to a drakon? Percy didn't know and he wasn't about to go snooping around to find out.

"She. The drakon is a she." Bob said. Percy didn't want to know how the Titan knew that.

"Really? I never knew." Damasen replied.

"Well if you don't name her I will, just give me a minute." Percy was drawing a blank, until it hit him. "Shes the Maeonian Drakon so...her name is Mae."

At his side Annabeth facepalmed and sighed exasperatedly, as if she shouldn't have expected anything else.

He approached the newly named Mae slowly. She watched him intently but didn't snap him in half so he took that as a good sign.

"Mae. Do you like that name girl?" She just huffed in what he assumed was approval.

Grinning Percy turned back to the group. "Good news everyone, she likes the name!"

After that Damasen made makeshift reins from leather and attached the bags they packed around Mae's neck. Said drakon didn't look too pleased since the items were made from her hide. Percy didn't want to know what she would do when they ate the jerky and steaks.

"You two will ride Mae, we will need to move quickly and you would slow us down. I know a shortcut to the Doors that may throw your hunter off your trail." Damasen said helping us up on to Mae's back.

Percy felt like a fucking badass sitting on top of Mae! He seriously considered calling himself Percy Jackson, Drakon Rider.

When everything was ready they headed out. Percy just hoped that their hunter wouldn't catch them.

**Time skip.**

The past few days, or whatever passed for days here, went by rather uneventfully. Their group would move quickly through the terrain until Damasen would call a halt, then they would settle down and rest.

Percy and Annabeth had been training with their powers and new weapons whenever they could. Percy had to get used to fighting with two swords, it required more technique than he originally thought it would.

Annabeth was adapting to her two knives quickly of course, he didn't expect anything less from his Wise Girl. They sparred whenever they could, though Annabeth usually beat him if he tried using both swords. If he just used Riptide or Deathknell it was a closer match since he was more comfortable with a single sword. Percy was by no means slow, especially with his new physical upgrade, but Annabeth was like snake. She would slip past his guard, strike, then be out of reach before he could counter.

Their powers were coming along quickly. Shadow travel was still difficult, though Annabeth seemed to be getting better at it fast. Annabeth could use shadows to trip up opponents or even blind them by wrapping shadows around their faces.

She was currently perfecting turning shadows into blades. Percy was good with shadows though it took a bit more concentration for him to do some of the things Annabeth did easily. The biggest difference between them was that Annabeth was able to actually create shadows unlike Percy.

Percy and Annabeth had also tried accessing their fear auras. It had taken a bit to learn how to turn them on so to speak, but eventually they worked it out. Their auras apparently took into account friend and foe because the rest of the group didn't feel it unless they actually directed it at them.

They had seen groups of monsters, though they wisely didn't attack their group, Percy was antsy and not because he was in Tartarus trying not to die.

Since they left Damasen's hut Percy had been noticing changes in himself. He had started to crave violence, he wanted to kill, to feel his blade sliding into an enemies body. He wanted blood, every moment he didn't have it he felt more and more restless.

Percy knew he was falling deeper and deeper into darkness, the pit eating his humanity away until it left only a monster. He knew Annabeth was affected too but he didn't know the extent of it, he was afraid he would go too far one day and she would leave, not wanting to be with a monster.

Percy finally decided to talk to Annabeth before he did something he couldn't take back. When they stopped to rest he sat next to her against Mae.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" Percy asked breaking the silence.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Percy had to think on how to respond to that.

"I'm...changing and I...it scares me sometimes." He said softly.

Annabeth took his hand squeezing it softly.

"You don't need to be scared, I'm here with you."

Percy sighed. "That's just it, I'm scared you won't like what I am becoming and you'll leave..." He said softly not even trying to hide how much that thought upset him.

She hushed him with a soft kiss.

"Hey, I would never leave you. I'm not afraid of you Percy."

"What if I become a monster? I...I crave violence Annabeth, I need to kill...I'm losing my humanity slowly, I can feel it. I don't want you to leave me but...I don't want to drag you down with me..." Percy said sadly.

"I told you before that I understood and I still do. You crave violence? Well so do I. You need to kill? So do I. I want blood, I want to feel it on my skin, taste it on my lips. You're not the only one changing Percy, you're not alone and you do not frighten me. We are in this together." She said turning his head so he looked her in the eyes.

"What if we become monsters?"

"Then we will be monsters together. I'll follow you down into the darkness even if it means we fall from grace, we will have each other no matter what and that's what matters." She said with the utmost conviction.

Percy kissed her then, trying to convey the amount of absolute love he held for Annabeth.

He broke away, pulling her into his lap. "I will give you what you need, I swear it. If you need violence, I will give it to you. If you need to kill, I will give you kills. If you crave blood, you will have it. Tell me what you need and it will be yours."

"No, not just me, _us_. We will both have what we crave, what we need." Annabeth said.

"I have a feeling people might be scared of us when we get back." Percy said chuckling slightly.

Annabeth gave him a wolfish smile. "Maybe they should be."

He laughed at that, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**T****ime skip.**

It was two "days" later when it happened. They were passing between two hills when monsters started pouring from both sides cutting off our escape routes. Percy didn't know where they came from, nobody had sensed them. Everyone in their group readied weapons, Percy and Annabeth climbing off Mae.

The monsters were not much of a concern with a Giant, Titan and Drakon on their side.

A shadow passed over the group then, before a huge monster landed in front of them, shaking the ground. Once the dust settled Percy got a look at a monster he hadn't seen in almost 2 years.

"Well fuck!" Percy yelled as he laid eyes on Kampê. Of course Tartarus would send his jailer and torturer after them.

She seemed to look even more deadly here in her home turf. She carried a massive fiery whip in one hand and a sword in the other.

Kampê looked at them, blinking sideways, the bear head at her waist roaring.

"I have found my prey at last. Did you think you could outrun me little demigods?" Kampê asked. Percy shuddered just hearing her voice. This was one monster that he would freely admit terrified the shit out of him.

She looked at Damasen then. "You have left your punishment, father is most displeased." Wait Damasen and Kampê were siblings?!

"Kampê, I should have known father would send you." Damasen said looking disgruntled at seeing his sister. "Percy, Annabeth, Mae you take the monsters. Bob and I will handle Kampê."

Percy was totally ok with having them handle Kampê, the last time he and Annabeth fought her had not gone well.

"Percy take the group behind us, use your fear aura and blood control as best you can to kill them quickly, Mae and I will take the other group. We have to finish quickly to help Bob and Damasen kill Kampê." Percy nodded, turning around he charged, smiling at the thought of the coming killing.

As he got close to the monsters front lines he unleashed his fear aura sending a ripple through the crowd of monsters. Most of them were backpedaling trying to get away, others were rooted to the spot in terror. Percy cut down the first monster, a dracaena, with a stab to the throat.

Percy couldn't even call this a fight, it was a slaughter! His fear aura was more powerful than he expected most monsters just froze in their tracks. He had just pulled the blood from an empousa when he heard a pained scream.

Percy whipped around to face Kampê, Bob was on the ground shaking uncontrollably, scorpion tail just pulling out of his side. Percy started running towards him, hoping he could get there in time.

Kampê raised her sword and plunged it into Bob's chest. Bob, his friend, went up in a cloud of golden dust.

_"No!"_ Percy screamed.

He reached out to Kampê with his senses, trying to kill her, hurt her, whatever he could do, because she just killed Bob. He could feel her blood pumping through her but there was just too much of her, she was too big, too powerful for him right now.

Suddenly there was a burst of shadows on her back, Annabeth appeared driving her twin blades into Kampê's back, right where her wings connected. Kampê screeched so loud Percy almost had to cover his ears.

Kampê tried to get Annabeth with her tail but she was already gone appearing beside Percy. While Kampê was distracted Damasen had come in close, throwing a bone crushing punch into her face. She stumbled back hissing in pain.

"I'll go for her tail, you try to do what you can to help Damasen. Don't fucking die or I swear to every god in existence I will bring you back just to kill you slowly." Annabeth ordered, voice hard, before disappearing in a burst of shadows.

Mae skidded to a stop at his side, looking murderous that one of her group had been killed. Percy clambered up her back, once he was up he put away his swords and called to the shadows willing them into his hands. He had never made a weapon from shadows but he would today, slowly a massive lance of shadow appeared in his hand, once it was fully formed he told Mae to charge.

Percy felt like the most badass knight ever, charging a horrid monster on the back of a massive drakon. Damasen had kept Kampê distracted enough so she barely had time to react before Percy and Mae slammed into her. Mae spit a jet of poison on Kampê's side before clamping her maw onto the weakened area attempting to rip it apart. Percy had thrust his lance forward into her waist, where a deformed boars head currently was, it sunk in deep making the head disappear.

Kampê was screeching the whole time, sounding like every car alarm in the world going off. Percy saw her tail whipping forward, he tried to get Mae to back up but before she could it went limp. Looking to the base of it Percy saw Annabeth, a knife sunk to the hilt into the base of the tail to hold on to, the other she was stabbing rapidly into the base. Out of nowhere a blade of shadow appeared and sliced the tail clean off.

Percy turned his attention back to Kampê, she was still screeching but she was fighting back. She was keeping Damasen at bay with her whip, he already had several lashes across his chest, she swung her sword at Percy trying to take his head off. Percy summoned Deathknell just fast enough to party her strike though it rattled his bones. He jabbed his lance forward trying to catch her in the armpit while her arm was extended, he scored a shallow cut before having to pull back. Mae was tearing at Kampê's dragon half, spitting poison and biting whatever she could reach.

Suddenly Annabeth appeared on Kampê's back again, shoving both knives into her back to hold on. Kampê completely forgot about Damasen trying to get the unwanted piggybacker off. Damasen and Percy, still on Mae, rushed forward to take advantage. Both shoved their lances into the torn up side of her dragon half Mae had turned into a chew toy. The lances sunk deep, Percy let his go and jumped off Mae on to Kampê to try to help Annabeth.

She didn't need it though, when he was close enough to almost grab her, Annabeth let go of a knife, forming a 3 foot spike of shadow in it.

"Die you fucking bitch!" Annabeth yelled as she shoved the spike straight into Kampê's back, right where her heart would be. Kampê let out another ear piercing screech before exploding into a massive cloud of dust.

Annabeth and Percy both fell face first on the ground, Percy was drained from all the use of his powers, he could see Annabeth was feeling the same. He groaned as he got up, thankful his armor protected him from cuts.

"Gods that was a pain in the ass!" Annabeth exclaimed getting to her feet. Percy just realized how turned on he was, his Wise Girl had just killed Kampê and fuck that was _hot!_

As soon as he remembered Bob was dead Percy's mood plummeted.

"Bob...he's gone..." Percy said sadly. His friend was dead and he wasn't fast enough, didn't have enough control of his powers to stop it. Bob was supposed to make it out with them, come to camp and help Chiron. Now he was gone.

Damasen sighed sadly. "He was a good Titan and friend. He will reform, he is not completely dead."

"Maybe...maybe he will regain his memories when he does, then Bob will forever be dead, there would only be Iapetus." Percy said softly. He grabbed Annabeth by the waist and pulled her into him. Needing to make sure she was safe, that she was still here.

"Come on Percy, we can't stay here, more monsters might come." Annabeth said gently, he hadn't seen her be this gentle in what felt forever.

Percy nodded sadly. "Goodbye Bob, you were a great friend, even if I didn't deserve you." Percy and Annabeth turned to mount Mae when they heard a sad meow. Small Bob was walking towards them, covered in gold dust. Percy ran over, scooping up the small kitten, holding him close.

"The cat survived." Annabeth said sounding shocked.

"He's staying with us. Bob would want that." Percy said. Small Bob wiggled out of Percy's hold, climbed on to his shoulder, the kitten jumped on top of his head, settling into his hair.

Annabeth laughed at Percy's new hat. "Only you Seaweed Brain, only you."

"We must leave this place, there are more monsters coming." Damasen said herding them towards Mae. After Percy and Annabeth mounted her, they continued on. Short one member.

Percy had fallen asleep on Mae with Annabeth and Small Bob. He woke to Damasen shaking him lightly and Annabeth lightly.

"Wake up. We are at the point Mae and I must leave you. The shortcut you will take we cannot fit through, we must take a different path." Damasen said, helping the still groggy demigods down. He handed them a pack full of food.

They had stopped in front of what looked like a forest of boulders with a white mist hanging over it.

"How will we know where to go?" Annabeth asked obviously not wanting to get lost down here.

"You are the Champions of Erebus, you should be able to feel a pull towards where you need to go." Percy and Annabeth shared a confused glance.

"A pull? Towards what?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"Night." Damasen said _Night_ like it was a person. Percy really hoped it wasn't. "I will also take Small Bob, he shouldn't go where you are heading."

Yep Damasen was sending them up Shit Creek, Percy just hoped they would have paddles.

"Umm ok that's not foreboding at all." Percy said sarcastically. "Where will we meet you?"

"I will find you on the other side. Now we must go. Good luck demigods." Damasen said mounting Mae then charging off to their right.

"It's too bad we don't have a yellow brick road to follow." Annabeth smacked the back of his head.

"Seaweed Brain not now. If we're going in there we need to be on full alert. So be serious and summon your armor." Percy was going to retort but a look from Annabeth had him summoning his armor and shutting his mouth. With a nod Annabeth summoned her own armor and took Percy's hand, leading them into the boulders.

They had been walking for awhile, senses on high alert for anything trying to jump them. Damasen hadn't been wrong Percy and Annabeth did feel a pull, they had been following it almost the whole time.

They suddenly came into a clearing ringed in boulders, resting in the center of the clearing was a sobbing ghoul. Percy could feel the ichor flowing through it's veins. So the ghoul is a goddess, why do we always run into immortals?

The goddess raised her head when they entered the clearing. _Holy fuck nuts she's ugly!_

She looked like she was a famine survivor. Limbs like sticks, joints knobbly, finger and toe nails yellow and cracked. She was covered in dirt like she sat outside in a Middle Eastern sand storm.

Her face was an absolute ruin. Sunken eyes pouring tears, grey hair matted to her skull, and her cheeks were bleeding from furrows created by fingernails.

On her lap lay a shield with her own likeness painted on it. Annabeth gasped when she saw the shield.

"That shield! I thought it was a myth."

"Oh no child. Hercules painted my likeness on this shield so his enemies last sight would be of me, Akhlys, goddess of misery." She started coughing then, blood splattering out of her mouth. "It isn't even a good likeness! Like Hercules could know true misery."

Percy remembered meeting Hercules, he was as much of an asshole as Zoë had said.

"Why is it here?" Percy asked.

"It was burned with his mortal body in ancient times. It appeared here, a reminder that not even Hercules can escape misery." The goddess said, staring at him with milky eyes.

"Ummm cool! So we're just going to go around you and leave you to your...crying." Percy said trying to pull Annabeth with him around the goddess.

"No, you cannot go around misery, it can't be avoided." Akhlys was standing now, looking almost happy. Can Misery be happy?

Percy stopped then. "Was that a threat? Because I don't like people threatening my girlfriend." Percy growled low and dangerous. He summoned Deathknell, idly noticing that darkness seemed to be dripping off the blade.

"You cannot fight misery, fool! I will kill you slowly, I will cause you misery the likes of which you have never felt before!" As Akhlys talked she started to change. Her nails elongated into talons and her jaw unhinged like a snakes, baring pointed fangs.

Percy could feel the ichor in her pump faster, letting him know right before she lunged at Annabeth. Percy latched on to her ichor and slammed her to the ground with as much force as he could muster.

Akhlys crashed to the ground wailing. Percy walked up to her and flipped the helpless goddess over.

"Tsk tsk tsk, someone's been a bad goddess. We would've left you in peace but you tried to kill Annabeth. I will _not_ let that go unpunished." The voice in his head, his inner monster, was howling in fury and rage that this insignificant goddess had tried to kill _his Annabeth_. Oh she would pay, but slowly.

Percy released his armor, he wanted nothing covering him for what was about to happen next.

"Annabeth my love, will you hold her arms out on the ground? I'm going to remove her hands for trying to lay them on you, she clearly doesn't need them anymore." Annabeth had released her armor as well, she nodded, eyes completely black and dark smile on her face.

Akhlys was screeching at this point, trying to free herself from Percy's control but he would not let her go.

He walked to her left side where Annabeth had the goddess' left hand pressed to the ground. He knelt, then swung Deathknell down onto Akhlys' wrist, separating her hand from her body. Akhlys was screaming loudly, ichor spurting out of her new wound.

Percy and Annabeth moved to the goddess' other side, repeating the process. Once that was done Annabeth crawled onto Akhlys chest, pinning the goddess' shoulders with her knees. She summoned a knife, running it along the goddess' lips.

"Love, I want to see her smile. Do you think Misery can smile for me?" Annabeth asked innocently with big eyes.

"I'm sure you could make her Wise Girl." Percy said grinning.

Annabeth smiled a brutal smile at that, slowly pushing her knife into Akhlys' cheek, carving a bloody, smiling rictus. When she finished she was splattered with ichor, Akhlys gurgling out screams.

"Misery _can_ smile after all. Such a beautiful smile." Percy said loving every second of seeing Annabeth carve up the goddess' face.

Percy sat behind Annabeth reaching around to grope her belly, sides, breasts, she leaned back into him, moaning when he pinched her skin between sharp fingers.

Akhlys tried to say something, though it came out as only gurgles. "I think it's time to kill her my love." Annabeth leaned back into him, pressing against his hard cock.

"We will kill her together." Percy said wrapping his hand around hers so they were both holding the knife. They pressed the knife to Akhlys throat, sliding it across slowly.

Annabeth pulled the goddess' head back, spraying them both with ichor before Akhlys exploded in golden dust.

Percy grabbed Annabeth then, pulling her to her feet before shoving her up against a boulder, sliding his knee in between her legs to prop her up.

"Percy." His name came out of Annabeth's mouth filled with heat, lust and adrenaline. Her tongue darted out to taste the ichor on her lips, moaning in delight. Percy kissed her then, a hard, bruising kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth he tasted her and the ichor in a heady mix. He broke away to kiss her neck, biting it hard enough to bruise, to leave his mark on her.

At this point Annabeth was rubbing her cunt on his knee desperately. She was covered in ichor, eyes completely black, Annabeth had never looked more fucking beautiful to Percy.

"When we get out of here I'm going to fuck you, _claim you_. Can you cum for me knowing that? Knowing how badly I want to fuck you." Percy growled. He knew they couldn't do it here but he would be damned if he left her like this without a taste of what she would get later.

"Percy! Gods, Percy!"

"There are no gods here Annabeth, only us monsters!" Percy snarled. She hit her peak then, Percy followed right behind her biting her throat, tasting the ichor that was splattered there. She screamed out her pleasure as it coursed through her, trembling in his grip. He could barely hold them both up. Finally she stopped trembling so he set her down, still holding onto her waist tightly.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise you made earlier, when we get out of here we're fucking." Annabeth said looking at him with heat. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the direction they had been going before they killed Akhlys. "Come on Percy, my scream probably attracted some monsters. Let's get to wherever we need to be. The faster we get there the sooner we get out."

Percy smiled and let her lead him. Then he realized a problem, he just came in his pants and had nothing to clean it with.

_Gods fucking damn it!_

**A/N: **We made it! This chapter was massive but it needed to be to move this story along.

This was a fun chapter to write, I had fun making a few reference's. I wonder who ccan spot them.

Yes Percy now basically has a drakon as a pet. If you don't think that's badass then we can't be friends.

The Percabeth talk was inspired by the song I'll Follow You by Shinedown, look it up it's seriously good. I really hope I did that talk justice and it isn't corny.

Yes I'm an evil bastard for killing Bob early but it's character development for Percy, we still have Small Bob though. How was the fight with Kampê? I really hope I did that battle well, though the fight with the other monsters was glossed over. Nobody wants to read about Percy just stabbing a bunch of terror struck monsters.

I figured Tartarus would send Kampê and she's powerful enough to give a Titan and Giant a challenge. You have to remember Bob was amnesiac and Damasen, though he has experience killing Mae for millennia it was the same opponent so he isn't used to fighting something with a different style.

If Percy charging into battle on a drakon with a huge shadow lance doesn't get you going you may be dead. I wanted the whole group to have to work to bring Kampê down. She's the most feared monster in all of Tartarus for a reason kiddies. Also I wanted to show that they still don't have their powers mastered because seriously nobody would have instant mastery, that's just lazy writing. Percy not being instantly god level with dual wielding swords is more of my realist writing coming in.

Annabeth is progressing faster than Percy because she's Annabeth, of course she would figure things out fast. Annabeth is able to create her own shadows, unlike Percy and Nico so she can shadow travel at any point, even if there's not a shadow in sight.

The Akhlys scene is one I imagined at the very start of this book. We see exactly how dark Annabeth and Percy are now thanks to Erebus, Tartarus, and finally accepting it. Percy isnt going to be taking any threats to Annabeth lying down as seen here.

I didn't make the torture scene longer mainly because Percy was holding her with his powers and he can't do that forever.

If it isn't obvious now I'll lay it out for you. Percy and Annabeth will be rough with each other like 90% of the time there's a lemon, yes they will cause each other pain, no there won't be BDSM shit like being tied to a post or some other weirdness.

Oh small little note, when I say Percy or Annabeth's eyes go completely black I mean their whole eyes including the whites.

Oh and no death mist because I have plans that will become apparent next chapter. Next we have them meeting Nyx and some more fun stuff.

Leave a review letting me know how you liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**A/N: **Hey guys finally chapter 5 is out! Sorry it took so long I had to slow down my writing because I got so into it that I couldn't sleep and for someone who works nights that's not good haha. My brain just starts going a million miles an hour and I can't get any good sleep.

Updates will be slower Tuesday-Thursday and Saturdays since those are the nights I work. I also had to rewrite a big part of this chapter, I tried to do another person's POV as a sort of reaction to our dynamic duo but it was ass so I had to rewrite the whole part and make this all Annabeth.

Now this is another big chapter! We have them interacting with Nyx here which should be fun. I hope you like her character, it's very different from canon but I wasn't much of a fan of her portrayal in canon so I changed her. Plus circumstances are different from canon so of course she would be different.

They're getting out of Tartarus this chapter! I'll give you a teaser and tell you there's a massive battle coming where we get to see Percy's full destructive power and Annabeth being a badass. The rest of the Seven get to see our new changed Percy and Annabeth, the interaction between them all is something I had a hard time writing. I wanted to make sure everyone was as in character as I could make them, with so many more characters to write than just two or three it was a headache. Hopefully it's acceptable.

Blood of Olympus is just going straight in the trash here. I was not a fan of that book at all. Percy and Annabeth felt like minor characters and the Greeks and Romans barely did shit for the story after so much talk of needing to unite them. Here we will be getting a Greco-Roman army going to Greece to defeat Gaea and her minions. It will be epic I promise!

I am going to be messing with the timeline so in this AU they have a month or so until Gaea rises after they leave Epirus. I have a plan and it needs time to be worked out in the story. Oh and Reyna doesn't come to them in Epirus for plot reasons so go with that too.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I seriously appreciate them, it puts a huge smile on my face every time I see a new one.

**Annabeth POV. **

Annabeth was seriously wondering if Damasen had been hit in the head too many times by Mae over the years. They had been walking for what felt like hours, following this pull that was supposed to lead them to where they needed to go.

Well they ended up at a cliff into a void, no shortcut in sight. Annabeth suspected this was Chaos, if it was well they had best stay back. Knowing Percy he would trip over his own foot and fall in face first.

"Well here we are. Nice place and all but I don't see any shortcut. A bridge would be nice." Percy said sarcastically. "Damasen said something about night. What did he mean?"

At the word night the darkness in the void quivered, a presence emerged that felt familiar and comforting in a way that Annabeth only felt around her mother. Out of the darkness rose a huge being, she had massive black wings, a whip made of stars, skin as dark as midnight and a dress that seemed to hold entire galaxies in it. Her eyes were like supernovas and every time she beat her wings darkness rolled off them, making Annabeth feel stronger, with more energy than she had felt in a long time.

Nyx alighted on the cliff edge and looked at them curiously. Annabeth found herself smiling unconsciously, she could only guess it was because her and Percy were champions of Erebus, Nyx's husband. _Never thought I'd be smiling at a 40 foot tall Primordial._

"Who are you? I sense my husband's power within you, yet you are mortal children of other gods." Nyx asked in smooth silky voice.

"Well he sorta helped us out of a tight spot-" Nyx interrupted Percy before he could continue his explanation.

"You've seen him?! How is he? I haven't seen Erebus in millennia!" Nyx exclaimed voice booming around them. Well isn't that a loaded question? How do you tell an insanely powerful Primordial her husband's crazy, without her blasting you?

"Well he could probably use some company, he's a bit...stressed after millennia of being trapped." Annabeth said cautiously. She may feel comfortable with Nyx but that didn't mean she would be any less careful.

"Trapped? Explain!" Nyx shouted looking absolutely pissed her husband was trapped and she didn't know it.

"You didn't know? Gaea trapped him down here in a palace millennia ago. He's not very happy about that." Percy said. _Understatement of the year!_

"That bitch! I wondered what had happened to him, when he didn't show up for our 10,000th year anniversary a century ago I searched for him but couldn't find him. Gaea must be shrouding his prison from me." Nyx sighed, she looked like she just missed her husband and needed a hug. "That doesn't explain why you two have his power though."

"Well as my friend said, Erebus isn't very happy with Gaea so when he found us fighting the Arai he saved us, in return we became his champions to defeat Gaea in his name." Annabeth explained.

When Nyx heard they were champions of Erebus she smiled a blinding smile, shrinking down to human height, though she was still taller than Percy. "My husband has never had champions before, though I must say he chose well, darkness is strong in both of you. You said something about a Giant telling you to come here. Why is that?"

"He said something about a shortcut to the Doors of Death being here, though he didn't specify what the shortcut was." Percy said looking a bit annoyed at Damasen.

"Oh! He was referring to my house, the Mansion of Night." Nyx exclaimed proudly gesturing behind her, a massive black marble palace shimmering into existence over the void.

"Isn't that filled with terrors that will drive mortals insane?" Annabeth asked contemplating how she would flay Damasen when they met back up with him for sending them into a place like that.

"Oh yes it is but I would never let my husband's champions see them! Come, we will go inside where you can rest before continuing your journey. I would like to get to know my husband's champions." Nyx said forming a walkway of shadow to the door of her mansion. Annabeth could do with some rest after their _fun_ with Akhlys and what ensued after.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and followed Nyx towards the floating palace. She was pleasantly surprised that Nyx seemed to actually be _nice,_ and almost motherly towards them. It was refreshing to meet a Primordial that wasn't mad or wanting to sacrifice them to rise.

They entered a massive entry hall with soaring pillars of obsidian and floors of black marble. She was sure to anyone else it would've been pitch black but Annabeth could see perfectly. The architecture was unlike anything she had ever seen before, a perfect mix of a bunch of ancient styles.

Nyx led them into an empty side room, which became filled with two black couches and an obsidian coffee table, on top of which were bowls filled with snacks and cups filled with drinks.

Annabeth plopped down on the couch next to Percy, moaning as she sunk into the sinfully soft material. Percy had immediately attacked the snacks barely bothering to chew. Not that Annabeth was much better, they hadn't had something this normal to eat in what felt like forever.

Nyx sat across from the smiling softly. "I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the food. I suspect you haven't had much to eat since you arrived down here."

"Well, nothing this normal. Lately we've been having drakon." Percy said with his mouth full patting their supply pack.

"Percy! Swallow before you speak!" Annabeth glared smacking him hard.

"Ah young love, I remember when Erebus and I were like you two, barely older than 500, we had so much fun then. I wish I could see him again." Nyx said wistfully. Annabeth wasn't sure Nyx would be so happy if she did see Erebus again.

"Well maybe when we defeat Gaea you'll be able to find him." Percy said trying to cheer the Primordial up.

"Yes perhaps. So young demigods tell me your story, I'm very curious about my husband's champions and how they ended up down here." Nyx said leaning forward.

Annabeth and Percy told Nyx basically their whole lives, from how they each came to camp to how they ended up down here and everything in between. They even explained what had been happening to them after they left Erebus, Nyx didn't even blink when they told her about their thirst for blood and violence. She didn't judge them or say they were monsters, she just smiled and told them to go on.

Annabeth was honestly glad they had met Nyx, the Primordial was just so nice and understanding. She was sure that not many people, mortal or immortal, would be understanding towards her and Percy now.

Annabeth didn't know what to expect when Percy said they had killed Akhlys, Nyx was her mother after all. He of course didn't tell Nyx they had tortured Akhlys before killing her, best not to press their luck.

Nyx snorted. "She was always so self-absorbed, it was always misery this, misery that. If she didn't recognize you as champion's of my husband then she deserved her punishment for attacking you."

"Once we make it through your house we will meet up with Damasen and the rest of our group to continue on to the Doors, hopefully getting back to the mortal world." Annabeth said finally getting to the present in their story.

Nyx smiled at them. "I must say for two mortals you are impressive. I am glad that my husband found you and that I took the chance to get to know you. It gets awfully boring down here...maybe I will pop in and visit you sometime." Annabeth smiled at that, she really liked Nyx and wouldn't mind seeing her again. She could just imagine how everyone at camp would lose their shit when the Primordial of Night stopped by to say hey and catch up.

"You should, I think we would really like that. Most of the immortals we know aren't nearly as nice as you are, you haven't threatened to kill us once. I think this is actually a new personal best for me, spending hours with an immortal and not receiving a single death threat." Percy said enthusiastically.

Nyx laughed at that. "Well I can't very well kill my husband's champions can I? I won't deny him his revenge, he deserves it after what Gaea did to him. She was always such a bratty younger sister, always getting her way, father should've disciplined her eons ago." Annabeth had to laugh at the thought of Chaos, the creator, laying his daughter Gaea, the Earth, over his knee for a spanking.

"Yep she's a massive bitch. I'm seriously looking forward to putting her down for good after all the trouble she's caused." Percy growled, probably thinking of everything Gaea rising had messed up for them.

"Well the night is on your side, you need not fear it or any creature of the night." Nyx said resting her hands on Percy and Annabeth's shoulders. "Come young ones, it is time for you to continue your journey."

Nyx stood then, waiting for them before she led Percy and Annabeth through her house to a side exit. According to Nyx the River Acheron ran through the back of her palace and it was best for mortals not to go near it so she was leading them out a side exit. As they got closer a massive booming could be heard, almost like a heartbeat.

"Damn! Your neighbors have some serious bass! I need to ask them what subs they're using." Percy shouted over the din, stupid grin on his face. Annabeth would've smacked him if she wasn't in such a good mood.

"Oh that would be my brothers heartbeat. We aren't far from his heart." Nyx said. _Damasen wasn't kidding, this was a great shortcut!_

A few moments later they arrived at a huge black door, once Nyx pushed it open they could see a massive red valley sprawling out before them, blue and purple lines running just below the surface...like veins.

In the distance there was what looked to be black fuzz all gathered around a central point. Annabeth could feel a pull towards that point, she guessed that was the Doors of Death.

"This is where I must leave you my dears. I'll be watching your progress in defeating Gaea, I know you will do my husband and I proud!" Nyx gave both Percy and Annabeth hugs before turning around and walking back inside, the door closing behind her.

"Wow she was awesome! Totally wasn't expecting her to not be deranged." Percy said smiling widely.

"She's definitely one of my favorite immortals now." Annabeth replied. After a moment she got down to business. "Ok Percy time to focus. The Doors are down there, it looks to be at least a days walk away and we have no clue where Damasen will meet us. I say we start walking that way and figure things out as we go."

"Ok you're the brains of this operation Wise Girl." Percy said smiling at her.

Annabeth just chuckled, grabbing Percy's hand she started heading towards their way out.

Percy and Annabeth had been waking for awhile now with no sign of Damasen at all. They had been attacked multiple times, though Annabeth didn't mind since it gave her a chance to practice with her powers. She was getting quite good at using shadow travel to pop into the middle of a force, kill a few monsters, then pop out.

Percy had been practicing with his blood control, violently killing anything he could sense, he was pushing himself hard but it was paying off. Annabeth knew it was because of Bob's death that he was trying so hard.

A Hellhound suddenly jumped out of a shadow in front of them growling loudly, it stopped all of a sudden, looking at them confused. Annabeth wasn't sure what was happening, they hadn't seen a Hellhound since they left the Mansion of Night and this one was just standing there not attacking.

"Ummm what's it doing? Should I kill it?" Percy asked sounding just as confused as she was. Suddenly the Hellhound started...bowing? What was going on? It didn't look pleased to be doing it, almost like it was forced.

Then a crazy idea hit Annabeth, Nyx said they didn't need to fear creatures of the night, did that include Hellhounds? Would creatures of the night serve them? Only one way to find out.

"Come here." Annabeth ordered the Hellhound. It looked like it wanted to do anything else but it did come to her. "Turn around, sit, lay down, stand up." It obeyed every command she gave it, slowly a vicious smile spread across Annabeth's lips.

"It looks like we can make Hellhounds our slaves. Oh this will be _very_ useful!" Percy looked at her shocked, then a massive smile split his face.

"Oh this will be good, we can have a whole pack of Mrs. O'Leary's!" Percy exclaimed looking like he was thinking up a name for this one.

"No naming any of the ones we collect down here, we may have to sacrifice them at some point and I don't want you getting attached." Annabeth said looking at Percy with a look that dared him to challenge her.

Percy pouted for a moment before sighing. "Fine! When we get back to the mortal world I'm getting Mrs. O'Leary some playmates though."

"That's fine but you are taking care of them, I am _not_ helping clean up Hellhound shit!" Percy just smiled at her. "Come on let's go, we need to get to the Doors. Maybe we can get some more Hellhounds on the way."

They continued on adding more Hellhounds to their pack, now totalling 10 in all.

As they got closer to the Doors Annabeth realized that black fuzz was an army, thousands and thousands of monsters all trying to get through to the mortal world.

Annabeth called a halt before they got too close, they still needed to rendezvous with Damasen and figure out a way to get to the Doors.

Annabeth and Percy waited for what felt like hours for Damasen. He never showed up and Annabeth was ready to say fuck it and head for the doors. Percy was fidgeting like crazy, obviously craving some sort of violence.

"Percy we've waited long enough for Damasen. We should make a plan to get to the Doors, I don't want to be sitting here for gods know how much longer waiting for Damasen." Annabeth said breaking their long silence.

Percy sighed and seemed to be contemplating. "Fine but we don't leave without Damasen, Mae and Small Bob ok? I won't leave any of them behind...not after Bob..."

"Of course we won't leave them behind. We do need to move though the longer we stay here the higher the chance of us being discovered." Annabeth replied. "We will take the Hellhounds in. We can lay down on one of their backs, with our armor and shadows around us no one will even know we are there. Once we get close we can shadow travel near the Doors and hide in some shadows, waiting for Damasen."

It wasn't the best plan but it was the best she could do in this situation with what they had.

"Ok, if things go to shit we can always just shadow travel away." Percy said nodding his head in agreement.

Both Percy and Annabeth summoned the head pieces of their armor and clambered on to the back of the largest Hellhound, once she had wrapped shadows around them to make them invisible Percy ordered the Hellhounds to march forward.

Wading through a massive army of monsters on the back of a Hellhound was definitely something new for Annabeth. They had gone for the edge of the army instead of the center, hoping the chaotic press of monsters was somewhat less there.

As they neared the Doors Annabeth could see they were big elevator doors, the ironic thing was, they were the exact same elevator doors that led to Olympus except these were black and silver instead of silver and black. They were chained down with a pair of massive Stygian Iron chains that sunk into the ground.

What was guarding the Doors is what really concerned Annabeth. Standing on either side of the Doors of Death were two Titan's.

Of course there would be Titan's!

The Titan's in question were Hyperion and Krios. Annabeth could hear Percy cursing Hyperion under his breath, hating that it was that Titan guarding their escape. She was starting to plan out how they could kill the Titan's since they were such a big threat. Maybe she could shadow travel on to them like she had with Kampê and kill them that way? Though if one of them went poof the whole army would be alerted to their presence.

As Annabeth was planning the doors dinged open ready for another group to go up. A group of cyclops ran forward waving red tickets like they had just won the lottery, Annabeth wasn't sure how they would all fit in that little elevator. They showed Hyperion their tickets, once they got the ok they approached the Doors, reality seemed to warp around the group, all the cyclops shrinking down to fit into the elevator.

Krios pressed and held the Up button looking none too pleased to be doing it.

_If someone has to hold the button we're fucked!_

Suddenly a loud roar Annabeth recognized sounded over the valley, looking behind her, Annabeth saw Damasen riding Mae, bone lance in hand. A ripple went through the army at the unexpected sight of a Giant riding a drakon. Hyperion started pushing his way through the crowd trying to get to Damasen to talk, not looking pleased he had to deal with the Giant. Damasen dismounted, patting Mae to keep her calm, he was looking around probably attempting to find Percy and Annabeth.

"Giant! What are you doing here? You should already be up on the surface!" Hyperion said, voice loud enough even Percy and Annabeth could hear him. "What's your name? I don't recognize you."

"I am Damasen...Bane of Ares." Damasen said cautiously.

"I thought you were cursed to a swamp as a punishment. How are you here?" Hyperion sounded confused, though Annabeth couldn't be too sure because of the distance.

"Oh I was but I broke the curse. I...changed my ways, saw the error in them. I have brought the Maeonian Drakon with me to fight for mother." Damasen replied trying to sound confident.

"Uh huh, and you wouldn't happen to know two demigods would you? I heard from a good source a Giant and a drakon were traveling with them. Tell me Damasen, should I kill you now or let mother deal with you?" Hyperion growled, unsheathing his burning sword. Mae hissed but Damasen laid a hand on her to keep her from snapping at Hyperion. Next to Annabeth Percy's breathing quickened, she grabbed his arm to keep him from doing something stupid.

"It was a trap! I was leading them to their deaths to prove my allegiance to mother." Damasen exclaimed. "I led them to Lady Nyx herself, they have been torn apart! I know now that peace isn't the answer, the gods must fall, _our_ time is now!"

The monsters cheered at Damasen's speech, turning back around, Hyperion was nodding his head sword lowered. Annabeth and Percy both let out breaths. Hyperion seemed to believe Damasen.

"That was a good speech. Only thing is...I don't believe you!" Hyperion snarled raising his sword and shoving it into Damasen's stomach at an upward angle. Damasen exploded into dust.

Two things happened at once.

Mae lunged forward quicker than Annabeth thought possible, grabbing Hyperion's head in her maw, shaking her head violently she brutally separating his head from his body.

At the same moment Percy rolled off their Hellhound, Annabeth following close behind.

_"NO!" _Percy screamed. Suddenly every monster, that wasn't a Hellhound, within a 20 foot radius exploded into dust.

Percy's rage was a physical thing, the whole area darkened, the temperature dropped, and darkness was flowing off both of Percy's swords like water. Annabeth could tell his fear aura was working because of the ripple that went through the nearest monsters. She shivered in arousal at his display of deadly power.

"Hellhounds! Kill every monster in sight!" Percy commanded in a cold voice that rolled over the valley, he turned to her then. "None survive."

Percy raised his hands, to the left a vein exploded and Phlegethon water poured out, forming a whip of fire water on one side, a whip of shadow forming on his other side. He then charged into the teeth of the army, monsters backpedaling to get away from certain death. He used his whips to cut down large swathes of monsters to his sides, while mercilessly slicing through any monster in front of him with his swords.

Annabeth decided she needed to get rid of the biggest threat here, Krios. She shadow traveled behind him, driving both her knives into the backs of his knees. The Titan yelled in pain, knees buckling, he tried to swat at her but she had already shadow traveled up to his back.

She grabbed on to a horn that jutted out of his helm with one hand yanking his head to the side, she reached up with her other hand and stabbed Krios in the side of his neck repeatedly. He thrashed wildly, throwing her off, though Annabeth ripped her knife out at an angle as she flew off him. Landing in a roll she looked up to see Krios grasping his throat, ichor spilling between his fingers and panicked look in his eyes, before he burst into dust. _I just killed a Titan singlehandedly!_

Annabeth turned back to the army to see utter chaos. Every single Hellhound in the army had turned to their side at Percy's order, slaughtering monsters by the dozen, confusion and panic rippling through the army as former comrades became enemies. Some of the more intelligent monsters were trying to rally but it was no use, with so little discipline and no clear command structure the army was crippled. Mae was a tornado of teeth, claws and poison, ripping apart everything in her way with a vengeance.

Percy was simply death to all who dared come near him. A massive part of the army was already gone because of his devastating attacks, anything that tried sneaking up behind him would just explode.

Annabeth shadow traveled next to an empousa that seemed to be gathering quite a few monsters to her, the monster didn't even have time to blink before Annabeth's knife was lodged in her head.

Annabeth didn't know how long she had been fighting. All she knew was that she was tiring. She had taken some hits, her armor thankfully blocking everything but the force of the blows, though she could tell she was going to have some fresh bruises tomorrow.

She had been taking out any intelligent monster she could, either with knives or shadows. The army was no more that was for sure, between Annabeth, Mae, the Hellhounds and Percy they basically decimated it. Now it was just the stragglers that weren't smart enough to run away.

Annabeth shadow traveled over to Percy, who was just finishing off a large cyclops as she appeared next to him. Annabeth had to quickly raise her knives to block the slash that came her way.

"Percy, it's me! Annabeth!" She yelled trying to get through his battle haze.

"Annabeth?" He looked around for a moment taking in the carnage around them. The ground had gone from red to gold during their battle, hundreds of Hellhounds roaming around searching out stragglers.

"Percy we should go." Annabeth said pulling him towards the Doors.

"Yeah, let's get out of here we're pretty much done. Mae! Come on girl we've gotta go!" Percy called. Mae came bounding over, clouds of dust rising in her wake. When she reached Percy she butted her snout into his chest, keening sadly.

"I know girl, I know. I'm sorry he's gone but I'll take care of you, I promise." Percy said stroking Mae's head softly.

"Percy we need to go. Let's cut the chains and get the fuck out of this shithole!" Annabeth said again trying to get Percy moving. He nodded walking beside her to the left side of the Doors, he brought Deathknell down on the chain, the sword cutting them like butter. Annabeth cut the other side and the Doors shuddered flickering slightly.

"Percy get your ass in here!" Annabeth yelled trying to make sure he didn't get left behind, him and Mae came skidding into the elevator a second later.

"Hellhounds! Get over here!" Percy yelled, a massive group of them running up the Doors. "You in the front! Come up here and hold this button, _do not ket go of it!_ If you let go I swear to fuck I will come back and make you wish for death. You other Hellhounds protect this one with your lives!"

The ordered Hellhound came forward, pressing it's nose on the button making the Doors slide shut.

Once they were moving Percy and Annabeth collapsed against Mae, relieved to finally be getting out of Tartarus. Annabeth had to chuckle at _Stairway to Heaven _coming across the speakers. _Anywhere is heaven compared to down there!_

"You realize we will probably be walking into another fight once we get to the mortal side right?" Annabeth asked Percy, she was tired but still had some fight left in her.

"Yep! I'm starving though, you wanna share the last steak?" Percy asked standing up to reach into the bag around Mae's neck that somehow survived the battle.

"Small Bob! You're alive!" Percy exclaimed happily as he pulled out the kitten who had the last steak hanging out of his mouth.

"I swear that cat has more luck than every demigod I know." Annabeth said laughing.

"Come on boy we need to eat that steak. Let me have it." Percy wrestled with Small Bob for awhile, finally getting the steak away from him, though it had a good chunk missing.

Mae let out a low growl when she realized what Percy and Annabeth were eating.

"Oh hush you! It's the only food we have." Percy said bopping Mae on the snout. Annabeth snorted at the sight of Percy doing that to a 50 foot long drakon that had just killed hundreds of monsters.

Finally there was a ding and the Doors started to open. Percy and Annabeth summoned their weapons, getting Mae to stand with Small Bob back in his sack.

"Maximum effort." Percy said as the Doors fully opened. Mae lunged out first, bulldozing the Giant that was standing right beside the Doors.

Annabeth and Percy stepped out next, there was maybe 200 hundred monsters gathered in the cavern around the doors. She could just barely see their friends fighting with what looked to be an undead legion.

"Let's end this quickly, I'm tired after our fight in Tartarus and don't feel like dragging this out. Hellhounds!" Annabeth yelled, at least 50 of the creatures perked their heads up at her voice. "Attack the other monsters!"

With that order the exact same chaos that happened in the other army ensued, Hellhounds turning on former comrades, demolishing g any sense of order in the force.

"I think I'll have to do this the old fashioned way, I don't have much more to give in the powers department after that last fight." Percy said twirling Riptide and Deathknell.

They both charged into the army then, killing everything in sight with brutal efficiency, every strike aimed to kill and conserve their waning energy. With the added help of the Hellhounds, Mae and their friends the small army was quickly decimated.

Annabeth noticed a huge pile of dust that must've been the Giant that was guarding the doors, she wondered who had killed it and which Giant it was. Annabeth told the few remaining Hellhounds to get lost, not wanting to deal with them or the questions her friends would ask.

Mae was making her way towards them from the other side of the cavern, she had done her fair share of killing today too and Annabeth was sure the drakon was just as tired as her and Percy.

"Drakon!" Nico yelled when he spotted Mae, trying to get some help to kill, what he thought, was a huge threat. Mae growled at that, readying herself for another fight.

"Mae, stand down! Come over here girl." Percy ordered motioning behind them.

Nico sent them a son of Hades death glare and pointed his sword at them, once that look would've made Annabeth shiver, now she would barely call it a glare. "Who or what are you?"

"Nico, you don't recognize me? Didn't think I changed that much." Percy said laughing.

"We still have our armor on dumbass! Of course he doesn't recognize us." Annabeth exclaimed, smacking the back of Percy's head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Percy said sheepishly, releasing his armor. Annabeth just smacked him again before releasing her armor too. _How does he fit so much gods damned seaweed in his head?_

Nico's jaw dropped when he realized who was in front of him, looking like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"But...you...the shadows..." Nico stuttered, unable to form sentences.

"I think we broke him Wise Girl." Percy said laughing. He walked over and patted the severely confused son of Hades on the back.

The rest of the demigods had reached them at that point, coming to help Nico with the drakon. They all froze when they saw Percy and Annabeth standing there, though they were mostly staring at Mae in fear.

"Ummm...you guys do realize there's a massive drakon literally right behind you right?" Leo asked pointing up at Mae.

"Oh this is Mae, the Maeonian Drakon, she's friendly." Percy said stroking Mae's snout.

"Ok cool, just making sure." Leo said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'd ask how you have a drakon but I don't think I want to know." Jason said shaking his head.

Once everyone got over their fear of Mae they approached Percy and Annabeth, greeting them happily with a few tears here and there. Nico seemed to hang back, still confused over their shadow armor.

"Guys can we go back to the ship? We're both tired after fighting two battles so close together and we could use a shower." Annabeth said trying to get everyone moving. She just wanted to take a shower with Percy, eat and then sleep for a few days.

"Yeah we'll go back, once you both get cleaned up we can eat and go over what to do next." Jason said taking charge.

"Good, I'm fucking starving! That last steak we shared wasn't nearly enough thanks to Small Bob." Percy said reaching into the sack on Mae's neck to pull out Small Bob. The kitten immediately went to Percy's head and fell asleep.

"Umm where did you find a kitten...down there?" Hazel asked looking flustered at Percy's cursing

"Oh our friend Bob found him." Percy said a dark look coming across his face as he turned to Nico. "Nico, Bob's dead, Kampê killed him."

Nico sucked in a breath at that, a sad look briefly flashing across his face before it went blank again.

"Who's Bob?" Leo asked confused.

"He was the Titan Iapetus before Percy dunked him in the Lethe, after that he become Bob, a janitor in my father's palace. He was nice." Nico said, voice emotionless.

"I shoved a spike through that bitches heart. She felt pain before she died, the rest of us made sure of that after she killed Bob." Annabeth growled lowly. The rest of the group looked surprised by her exclamation, though Nico just nodded his head.

"Well...that's good but let's cut the chains on the Doors and get out of here." Jason said trying to get them back on track.

"I've got it." Percy said, Deathknell appearing in his hand, he walked over and cut both chains, the Doors shuddered before winking out of existence.

"Whoa! Where did that sword come from?" Frank asked confused over Deathknell's sudden appearance.

"We'll explain that later, let's just get going." Annabeth said, slowly losing her patience.

"Ok uhhh...follow me." Hazel said shaking herself out of her confusion.

Hazel lead through a series of tunnels that just barely fit Mae, in some places Hazel had to widen them to accommodate the drakon.

Annabeth noticed a few people of their group, mainly Jason, Piper and Frank sending them concerned glances, she just ignored them, having expected this after all.

When they finally reached the exit and stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight Percy and Annabeth nearly collapsed. Frank and Jason caught them before they could hit the ground, asking if they were ok, Annabeth waved them off saying they were fine.

"Gods! I didn't realize just how much energy the darkness was giving us. I feel like I've gone 10 rounds with the Minotaur!" Percy exclaimed, both him and Annabeth leaning against Mae for support.

Annabeth agreed with him, she was almost dead on her feet now and they still had to make plans on what to do next, she wasn't looking forward to that.

Mae however was loving the sunlight, the drakon hadn't seen the sun in millennia so she was soaking up every second she could. Mae's battle scarred scales were glittering and looking even more beautiful under the light.

Annabeth had to help Percy coax Mae into the hold, the drakon obviously didn't like the Athena Parthenos very much and wanted to stay out in the sun.

After they finished up with that massive task Percy grabbed Small Bob from the sack to drop off in his room. They headed to their rooms to grab clean clothes and shower supplies, Small Bob seemed to like Percy's pillow if the wall rattling purr was any indication. On their way into the bathroom Jason and Piper ran into them.

"Uhhh what are you two doing?" Jason asked looking between them suspiciously.

"Taking a shower obviously. We need to get all this shit off somehow." Percy said sarcastically. Annabeth could guess what Jason was going to say next so she headed him off.

"Jason before you say it, yes we are showering together, no you can't do anything about it. We just went through Tartarus together, I am not leaving his side." Annabeth said giving him a glare.

"But you two can't-" Piper cut Jason off with a look that Annabeth guessed said something like _let it go_ before giving Annabeth an understanding smile.

"Fine, fine. You're dealing with Hedge if he finds out though." Jason said sounding exasperated that he was letting people break rules.

Percy snorted giving Jason a smile a shark might give a fish. "We can handle the goats ranting. Now if you'll excuse us we've got weeks of monster dust, grime and a goddess' ichor to wash off."

With that Percy slammed the bathroom door in Jason and Piper's faces.

"Gods they're all going to be like that aren't they? I don't know if I have the patience for this." Annabeth complained.

"Hey don't worry about that now, let's just get in the shower and get cleaned up." Percy said sending her a look that said they wouldn't _just_ be getting clean. Annabeth smirked liking the thought of a bit of fun.

They had to literally peel their clothes off of themselves, Akhlys dry ichor acting like super glue, Annabeth couldn't even see her skin she was so caked in grime. _Gods this is disgusting!_

They took turns washing the other, trying to get to all the hard to reach places clean. Annabeth nearly murdered Percy when he laughed at how hairy her legs had gotten, calling her Sasquatch, a look that promised him unimaginable pain shut him up rather quickly.

Annabeth started noticing just how many scars she and Percy had accumulated from the Arai attack. Percy's upper body was crisscrossed with scars, some were claw marks, like the three scars running down the right side of his face but most were scars he received from curses. Annabeth wasn't much better with scars all over her stomach, back, and arms.

Annabeth noticed a rather nasty looking scar right below her belly button, looking like someone stabbed her deep and twisted the knife. She tried not to think of the implications of such a wound in that area, she didn't need that on her plate right now.

After some minutes spent on Annabeth's hair getting all the tangles out, Percy turned the water off and spun her around, pushing her up against the shower wall. His hands gripped her waist hard, no doubt leaving bruises, she moaned in pleasure, exposing her neck to him. Percy bit and kissed his way from her lips to her collarbone, biting hard enough to draw blood, marking her as his.

_"Mine!"_ Percy growled in a voice filled with lust.

Annabeth grabbed his throat with one hand, just hard enough to cut off his airway, with the other hand she grabbed his cock. "Yours." She replied a dangerous smile on her lips.

She let go of his throat and crashed her lips to his, biting his lip hard enough to split it open, moaning into the kiss at the taste of his blood.

Annabeth gasped in pleasure as Percy slid a finger into her cunt, slowly thrusting it into her. She was on a high of pain and pleasure and loving every second of it, never wanting it to stop.

Percy pulled away from her suddenly, his eyes completely black and a wicked grin on his face.

"I think you've had enough for now." Percy said. "We can continue this later tonight. Don't want to keep our friends waiting do we?"

Annabeth summoned a knife and pointed it at him threateningly. "You do that shit again and I'll cut your cock off. Understood?" She didn't appreciate being teased like that _at all. _

"Oh perfectly. Fuck you're hot when you get all threatening!" Percy said smiling widely.

_Oh I'll wipe that smile right off!_

"For that stunt you just pulled, no sex until I feel you've earned that privilege back. I'll make sure this punishment is especially painful I promise." Annabeth said smiling a demons smile, she already had ideas on how she would do that.

"Seriously?! Damn it Annabeth I was only messing with you!" Percy exclaimed.

"Maybe this will teach you not to be a tease. Now dry me off, we don't want to keep our friends waiting do we?" Annabeth asked in a mocking tone.

Percy tapped her shoulder to dry her off, grumbling the whole time. Once they were dressed Annabeth his hand and led them to the dining room.

Everyone, including Hedge, was sitting around the table waiting for them.

"Finally! I was starting to think you guys fell in the drain or something. Now we can eat!" Leo exclaimed, promptly ordering tacos from his magic plate.

Annabeth sat beside Percy, who ordered a seriously massive burger with blue Coke, she ordered pizza and set about destroying the best actual meal she'd had in what felt like forever.

"Oh gods!! It's so fucking good! After eating drakon for so long I forgot how good cow is." Percy exclaimed looking like he just had an orgasm.

"Swallow before you talk!" Annabeth said smacking his head hard to get her point across.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up. You've been eating drakon?! That's gross!" Leo exclaimed taco frozen half way to his mouth.

"Well when it's drakon or nothing you choose drakon." Annabeth said shrugging.

"Shhhh I don't want to think about drakon steaks now, let me just enjoy this ground up cow while I can." Percy said, thankfully without food in his mouth. Piper looked a bit unsettled at Percy's description of his burger. _Oh yeah, shes vegetarian. _

After that everyone ate in silence, just enjoying a good meal after a long battle.

Once they had finished Percy pulled Annabeth into his lap for the coming talk, she would've put up a fight to punish him for his earlier stunt but his lap was comfy and she was tired. Hedge opened his mouth to say something about it, though a quick glare coupled with a slight flare of her fear aura towards him shut him up quick.

"Ok let's get down to business. We have just over a month until Gaea rises, we need to unite the camps before then to fight her army she will definitely have. We should head back to camp as fast as possible. Leo how fast can we get back if we go straight there, no detours?" Annabeth asked.

"Well that depends, can you say the magic word?" Leo asked smiling like an idiot. Annabeth gave him a _be serious or I'll gut you_ glare, she had no patience for his stupidity.

"Ummm if I push the engines hard and we make no stops just over a week? More if monsters attack and we need to make repairs." Leo said quickly, a faraway look in his eyes.

Annabeth figured monsters wouldn't be a problem if she and Percy used their fear auras to keep them away.

"We need to get in contact with Reyna to forge a peace treaty between the camps, the Romans giving the Greeks the Athena Parthenos should help. We're going to need the gods whole and in fighting shape for the final battle with the Giants and Gaea if we hope to win." Annabeth said.

"What about Octavian? He isn't praetor but he still holds some sway over the Romans, probably more now after the eidolons used Leo to attack New Rome. What if he causes trouble?" Jason asked bringing up a valid point.

"Oh leave Octavian to us. If he starts causing trouble, Annabeth and I will take care of him." Percy said wolfish grin on his face. Annabeth really hoped Octavian did something stupid, she would love to _take care of_ the annoying little scarecrow.

Everyone at the table was looking at Percy like he had grown a second monstrous head.

"Do I have something on my face?" Percy asked confused at the looks he was getting.

"The way you said you would _take care of_ Octavian, it sounded like he wouldn't be doing much after that..." Frank said nervously.

"Well if he doesn't do anything stupid he will be fine." Annabeth said letting the implied threat hang in the air.

"Ummm ok...what's up with the whole movie villain couple thing you two have going on?" Leo asked chuckling awkwardly. Annabeth was 2 seconds from throwing her knife at him.

"What Leo was trying to say is that you two aren't...well you aren't acting like yourselves." Piper said shooting a _shut up_ look Leo's way.

"They just got out of Tartarus. Being down there...it does things to you." Nico said quietly. Annabeth sent an appreciative smile his way, if anyone could understand even a little it was Nico.

"That's putting it lightly. Being down there fucks you up, mortals aren't meant to be there at all. We lost friends down there, friends that died helping us. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for a deranged immortal saving us." Percy said eyes darkening at the thought of Bob and Damasen.

"Who saved you?" Jason asked curiously.

"Erebus." Annabeth said simply.

"Wait, the Primordial of Darkness and Shadows? That Erebus?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, dudes crazy but he saved our lives. Gaea trapped him down there millennia ago and he's pissed at her for it. He made us his champions to kill Gaea in his name as revenge." Percy explained.

You could've heard a pin drop after Percy said that. Everyone's mouths were agape and nobody seemed to know what to say.

"Ummm ok...does being champions of Erebus mean you can control shadows like Nico?" Hazel asked slowly, still trying to process the information.

"Well sort of, Erebus is a Primordial so we probably have more power over them than Nico does. I have more control over shadows, whereas Percy has more control over darkness. No they're not the same, the darkness side of our powers, as far as we know at the moment, pretty much does what Hades Helm of Darkness can, radiate fear." Annabeth explained.

"What were you wearing when you came out of the Doors? It was like looking into a black void." Nico asked trying to figure out their armor.

"Oh that was our armor made from hardened shadows. Erebus also gave us new weapons made from pure darkness. He wanted Gaea to know who sent us to kill her." Percy said summoning Deathknell. The blade seemed to drink in the light like a black hole, Annabeth hadn't seen it do that before but then again it hadn't been in this much light since Percy got it.

Everyone, besides Nico, backed away from the sword slightly, like it freaked them out.

"What do you think the gods will say about all this?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Half of the council will probably want to kill us for being 'too powerful and a threat'. Though none would get far if they tried to harm Annabeth, the last immortal that tried that...well she isn't around anymore." Percy said dark smile appearing on his lips.

"Ummm who tried to hurt Annabeth?" Jason asked shuddering at Percy's words and smile.

"Akhlys goddess of misery. I got her to smile before she died, maybe when she will still have that smile when she reforms." Annabeth said smiling serenely, she really hoped that was the case.

Nobody said anything after that, most of the group was sending them looks filled with trepidation and concern. Annabeth really didn't want to deal with the concerned looks, it was starting to piss her off. She had expected this since they were so...different but she didn't expect it to grate her nerves like it did.

Finally Percy seemed to have enough. "Well we're going to sleep, we have fought two battles today and haven't had a good night's sleep in gods only know how long. If something attacks, kill it yourselves and don't disturb us."

Percy and Annabeth stood up heading to the door. Before they could get there Hedge finally spoke up.

"Remember the rules cupcakes no sleeping together, I don't care where you've been!" Hedge exclaimed seriously, pointing his club at them in what he must've thought a threatening gesture.

Annabeth was seriously considering shoving that club up his ass. She was sure Percy wouldn't _allow _her sleep anywhere besides with him, not that she wanted to sleep anywhere else.

"What if we do it anyway? You couldn't stop us even if you wanted to." Percy growled in a low voice, glaring at the satyr. _If Hedge is smart he'll shut his mouth. _

"I don't care who's fancy champions you are, rules are rules and if I catch you breaking them you'll get a taste of my club!" Hedge shouted trying to puff himself up.

Percy had him pinned to the wall faster than Annabeth could blink. She could tell he was using some of his fear aura on the stupid satyr with how much he was shaking, shadows were writhing around Percy for added effect. The rest of the group was looking at Percy in horror, stunned to inaction by his sudden violence.

"Listen closely goat because I'm only going to say this once. Annabeth and I are sleeping together and there is nothing you can do about it, if you attempt to stop us...we will have a problem. _Do you understand?_" Percy snarled in a brutal voice. Hedge nodded, face completely pale in fear. "See that wasn't so hard was it? Just remember this little talk and we won't have problems."

Percy let go of the trembling satyr, dusting non-existent dust off Hedge's shoulders. He grabbed her hand and led them away from the stunned group.

_Gods this is going to be a long week!_

**A/N:** And there it is!

Damn this was hard to write after they got out of Tartarus! I had to rewrite the dining room scene nearly three times and I still am not too sure about it.

How did you like the Nyx interaction? I wanted her to be motherly towards them since they're her long lost husband's champions and we see she really misses Erebus so it does make sense. I plan on having Nyx drop in at certain points so look forward to that.

The whole Hellhound control thing came from a different story I read ages ago, I can't remember the title unfortunately, it popped into my head when I was thinking of something cool Nyx could "give" them. It was a huge reason why they defeated the army in Tartarus. Hellhounds are one of the most common types of monsters, an army as big as the one at the Doors would've had TONS of them, therefore giving them potentially close to a thousand slave soldiers.

We also see just how reckless Percy and Annabeth can be. Sneaking into a massive army on the back of a Hellhound? That's a Percy idea not an Annabeth one but their ADHD is only made worse by their thirst for violence in situations like that so they become reckless.

Damasen dies and Percy loses his shit. I wanted to showcase just how much destruction Percy can cause when he goes all out. That was like rage fueled super Percy haha.

Yes Damasen could be killed in Tartarus because the rules are different down there.

For those that will think Annabeth killed Krios too easily, let me explain it. She took him by surprise, she couldn't take him straight up and she knew that so she had to be strategic. If he had expected her it might not have been so easy.

I hoped to show Percy and Annabeth as appearing somewhat normal until they make a comment out of left field and break that veneer of normalcy. They won't play nice with others, that's for sure.

The confrontation with Hedge you should've seen coming, he was an easy one to pick for it since that's in his character.

I didn't want to get into the gory details of just how fucked up Percy and Annabeth are in their first bit back with the group. We will see that in an awesome scene next chapter.

Oh and the Argo II is bigger cause I couldn't think of another way to get Mae back to camp haha.

Leave a review amd let me know if you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 6!

This chapter is going to be fucking epic I swear. It's nearly 10,000 words of awesomeness, there's quite a bit of content here since it covers their journey back to camp and the first two days at there.

Warning! Towards the end of this chapter is a VERY violent and gory section, the Akhlys scene is mild in comparison, multiple people die brutal deaths. Oh and there's a lemon there too.

**Review responses. **

**Stormwreckin:**

Thanks for another review!

I'm glad you liked the Nyx interaction, she's going to be a semi-regular character in this story so you'll see her more often. As for her nurturing their dark side...you'll see.

I mainly didn't have Tartarus show up because I couldn't figure out a way for them to get out if he showed up to stop them since Bob amd Damasen were dead. I didn't want to do something unrealistic or unbelievable so I just left him out rather than putting him in and detracting from the chapter with a bad scene.

If they fight an immortal straight on I'm going to make sure they actually have to go full out unless they catch them by surprise. I've read too many stories where Percy just walks through immortals going LOL N00BZ! It just isn't realistic so that won't be in much. Monsters are basically nothing for them now unless it's something powerful.

**Reaperstride:**

Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

We see just how the other characters react in this chapter, most are in the negative sense but a few are indifferent or somewhat positive. After a scene at the end of this chapter, everyone's reactions will be wildly different from their initial ones, we will see what that entails next chapter.

I'm still trying to think up things to do after Gaea, I could use good suggestions for that cause I'm coming up blank at the moment. That won't be for awhile though.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Now on to the story!

**Percy POV. **

Percy never thought he would be contemplating how long it would take to kill someone with a spoon but that's exactly what he found himself doing after two days on the Argo II.

Since he had put Hedge against the wall for telling Percy he couldn't sleep with_ his_ Annabeth, everyone seemed to be wary of him. Mae being seriously pissed off about not being able to move much and not many monsters attacking so far, it all added up to make Percy's skin itch in barely restrained anger and boredom.

Annabeth was feeling the same way as him Percy knew, she was just as in need of killing and violence as he was. They had been spending their time with Nico, the only person who wasn't wary of Percy and Annabeth, training with shadows or sparring.

Just as he figured it would take him a week to kill someone if he just hit the with the back of a spoon, a thump and shouting came from above.

"Finally, some action!" Percy exclaimed bolting up. Annabeth, who had been twirling her knife on the dining room table, stood up with him, looking relieved they would get some action.

"Thank the gods! I swear if I don't kill something soon I'll go insane." Annabeth said as they headed up to the deck. On deck they found about a dozen telkhines, Percy sighed in frustration, he needed a challenge to slake his thirst for killing.

"How many do you want to kill? I'll just pull some over here for us." Percy asked reaching out to find the telkhines blood.

"I'll take three and you can have three I guess." Annabeth said sounding utterly bored.

Percy grabbed on to 6 telkhines who were fighting Jason and Frank, lazily pulling them towards him and Annabeth. The telkhines screeched in pain as they skidded across the deck to Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Frank looking seriously confused over the telkhines sudden exit.

Percy let go of Annabeth's telkhines but kept his on the ground, he figured while he had them here he may as well experiment with his control. He willed them to their feet, having to concentrate hard not to kill them, then started to make them move around in jerky motions. The telkhines screeching reached new heights as Percy moved them, making them dance with each other, bringing over the other demigods who looked dumbfounded at the telkhines behavior, Annabeth just watched fascinated.

The telkhines bodies couldn't take the stress any more and finally exploded, Percy pouted in disappointment that his experiment ended so soon. _There goes the only fun I've had in days!_

"Wow, that was impressive Percy! Your control is getting much better." Annabeth exclaimed proudly.

"Wait you were doing that?! How did you do it?" Frank asked confused.

"Oh, I can control blood since it's mostly water, I was just experimenting with how far I could push my control. They popped pretty fast though, maybe something bigger or more powerful would last longer." Percy mused to himself.

Hazel, Piper and Frank ran over to the rail, hurling their lunch into the ocean, Jason and Leo looked like they might join them any second, though Nico was only looking slightly queasy.

"You were controlling their blood?! What's wrong with you? That's wrong Percy, just because you can do it doesn't mean you should!" Jason yelled looking at Percy with horror and disgust.

"A power that useful? Of course I would use it, it would be stupid not to." Percy replied calmly. _Huh, Jason has the same vein pop out on his forehead when he's mad that Zeus does. _

"Are you saying you could kill anyone, even us, with barely a thought?" Hazel asked in a small voice.

"Well it requires some thought and I don't think I can kill gods with it but mortals and most monsters I can." Percy replied nonchalantly.

"Gods! I knew you had changed...but Percy this just isn't you!" Hazel sobbed. "You're ok with this Annabeth?"

"Of course I am, the value of something like this is huge! Percy singlehandedly destroyed nearly half an army of thousands with the help of that power. That's something we could use in this war." Annabeth said trying to explain the pros of this to them.

"You destroyed half an army?" Frank asked in disbelief, still slightly green.

Percy nodded, the area around him darkening. "Hyperion killed our friend Damasen so we killed their army brutally, none survived."

"What have you two become?" Piper asked quietly.

Annabeth grabbed his hand sensing his darkening mood. "We're done here, if you need us we'll be in the hold with Mae."

Percy let Annabeth lead him down to the hold to sit beside Mae, he tried not to think of Bob and Damasen, it wouldn't do him any good to think of his failures.

"Gods this is infuriating! I feel like I'm walking on eggshells with everyone now." Percy exclaimed pacing, not even bothering to sit.

"You're going to have to get used to this Percy, camp is probably going to be the same or worse. Most of the people there are going to be scared of us, we expected this Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said trying to calm him down.

Percy sighed. "I know...honestly the boredom is what's really killing me, if there was more killing I could deal with everyone treating us like ticking time bombs. I just need something to do, I feel like I've got ants under my skin."

"Well...we could clean Mae's scales, it's a huge job that should take our minds off everything for a day or two. Plus Mae is really pissy so I think she would enjoy having so much attention lavished on her." Annabeth said patting Mae's flank where the drakon was caked in golden dust.

"Ok, it might just be a mindless enough task to keep me from killing someone with a spoon. Would you like that girl? We could make your scales look like jewels, everyone would be in awe of your beauty before you kill them." Percy said stroking Mae's ego. He had learned yesterday that Mae was _very_ prideful and vain when he called her a lizard, hopefully shining like jewels appealed to her.

Mae pushed her snout into Percy's chest and snorted, ruffling his shirt and hair, giving him an intent look.

Percy cracked up. "Gods you're so vain! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Aphrodite in disguise. Ok, ok we will clean your scales, by the time we get to camp you will be the most beautiful drakon to ever exist."

Mae nodded her head looking as pleased as a massive drakon can look.

Over the next two days Percy and Annabeth cleaned and polished every inch of Mae, all the cleaning and polishing did help with the boredom and kept his mind off his need to kill, though it was gross work at times. Percy had gotten to know Mae in ways he _never_ wanted to know her, he would carry those mental scars for life.

Mae was _obsessed_ with her scales, she kept staring at them like they were her children, he had a sneaking suspicion that now she was clean Mae would demand baths to keep herself looking beautiful.

Percy was glad Mae wasn't so pissy anymore, she actually seemed playful, well playful for a drakon, which consisted of tripping Percy with her tail or wrapping it around Annabeth and lifting her in the air. Percy very nearly laughed himself hoarse the first time Mae picked Annabeth up, Annabeth had freaked out and threatened to turn Mae into the biggest pair of snakeskin boots in the world.

Honestly Percy was surprised with just how intelligent Mae was, he never expected a drakon to have an actual personality. He just hoped she would get along with Mrs. O'Leary since they would be spending a lot of time together, if they didn't get along...well he didn't like thinking of that.

Unfortunately Percy and Annabeth's distraction came to an end and they were back to square one, sitting at the dining table, bored out of their skulls.

Annabeth was in his lap messing with his hair, Percy was just darkening the room randomly, playing with the only other darkness related thing he could do besides his fear aura.

He concentrated on darkness, trying to get the room to go completely black, when suddenly he sensed..._something_ coming from Annabeth. Curious, he concentrated on what he was sensing, trying to figure it out. It felt like...darkness, like he was standing back on that cliff where they met Nyx, it was pulsing just below her skin calling out to him.

Percy gasped, drawing back from the sensation. What was that?!

"You ok Percy? You look pale." Annabeth asked looking concerned.

"I...I was trying to make the room completely dark so I concentrated on darkness and I...felt something coming from you...a pull almost." Percy explained slowly still trying to piece together what just happened.

"A pull? What did it feel like?" Annabeth asked intrigued.

"Like I was back on that cliff where we met Nyx, the darkness calling to me. It felt like that but the darkness was just under your skin." Percy said still confused about what this was.

"Let's go up on deck, I have an idea about what this could be but I want to test it out." Annabeth said standing up, Percy let her lead him up on deck towards the main mast of the Argo II.

Jason and Piper turned to look at them with a bit of caution before turning back to their watch. _I'm not going to turn into a green rage monster and destroy the whole ship!_

"Ok this is what I want you to do, concentrate on darkness, on finding darkness and see what you find." Annabeth said. Percy nodded, she was the brains in this so he would do what she wanted.

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated on darkness, on finding it, he felt the shadows and dark spots in the ship first but he tuned those out, pushing further. Suddenly he felt that pull again from Annabeth, there were some other bits of darkness around the ship, most were pretty small though there was one that felt more substantial than the others. Percy let go of the feeling and explained what it had felt like to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded. "That just validated my theory, you can sense darkness in people Percy. I'm guessing you feel a pull towards me because of Erebus and how Tartarus changed us, the other darker presence you felt must be Nico. You should practice this so you can sense darkness easily, maybe we can find a use for it."

Percy wasn't so sure it would be useful, it seemed like it was one of those interesting powers that was ultimately useless but he'd practice with it since Annabeth thought it might be useful.

Finally after hours of mind numbing practice, which Percy believed to be one of Annabeth's ways of torturing him for the shower debacle, Annabeth let him stop so they could go to supper.

_Thank the gods! My brain was about to dribble out my ear!_

Supper was mostly silent as usual, glances being sent Percy and Annabeth's way every once in awhile, though Hedge seemed to go out of his way to avoid looking at them or even speaking to them.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck! I'm bored!" Percy exclaimed when he couldn't take it anymore, slamming his head on the table.

"Percy! Language!" Hazel shouted, fanning herself and looking scandalized.

"Oh shit, sorry Hazel." Percy said seriously, Nico snorted at that. _Nico snorted at something?!_

"Whoa, hold up everyone! Did I just hear Nico di Angelo _snort?_ I thought Mae would grow tits before that would happen!" Percy exclaimed barely able to contain his shock. Nico glared at him and threw a roll at his head, mumbling something about having a sense of humor.

"Ummm Frank what are tits?" Hazel asked innocently, actually not knowing what those were.

"Uhhh...well they're..." Frank looked like he was trying to impersonate a tomato, gesturing vaguely to Hazel's chest. "Guys some help?"

"It's slang for breasts Hazel." Annabeth explained. Hazel was seriously looking like she was going to faint with how hard she was fanning herself. Percy was nearly dying from laughter at this point, Leo had been laughing too until Piper smacked him.

"Percy! Don't corrupt Hazel with your filthy mouth, she's innocent so don't say things like that around her." Piper said. Percy started nodding before he snapped himself out of it, realizing Piper just charmspoke him.

"Piper McLean don't you _ever_ charmspeak me again." Percy growled sending Piper his best glare to get his point across. Piper paled considerably and nodded her head quickly before averting her gaze. _Huh I didn't even use my fear aura. Is my glare really that scary?_

"Percy, don't threaten Piper, she was only trying to protect Hazel!" Jason exclaimed coming to his girlfriends defense.

"Well she shouldn't have used charmspeak on him, now she knows better." Annabeth shot back.

"Ok guys let's just calm down and cool our heads off, no need to fight in my dining room." Leo said, flames dancing in his hair.

"Says the guy who's head is on fire." Nico mumbled quietly.

"Please tell me someone else heard that! Tell me I'm not losing my mind here, first a snort and now a _joke?!_ Gods, are we going to find you wearing pink next?" Percy exclaimed, he was honestly shocked beyond belief. Nico glared at Percy, brandishing his butter knife threateningly.

"The day I wear pink is the day pigs fly!" Nico growled. Percy opened his mouth to inform Nico there was a flying pig, he had helped kill it last year, but Annabeth cut him off.

"Percy." Annabeth said slowly. "Shut up."

Percy smirked at her. "Oh, are you going to make me?"

Annabeth smiled dangerously before tackling him out of his seat, taking him by surprise. She straddled his waist holding his arms above his head, grinding into his cock seductively, she was torturing him and Percy knew it.

"See, I can make you shut up if I wan-" Annabeth started but Percy interrupted, flipping her over so he was straddling her, grasping her throat lightly.

"Who's making who shut up now?" Percy whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe.

"Uhhh guys?" Frank asked awkwardly, coughing slightly.

"Yes Frank?" Percy asked never taking his heated gaze off Annabeth.

"Could you two...not? We're all right here..." Frank said uncomfortably.

"Yeah I don't want to see...whatever that is." Jason added sounding disturbed.

"It's called foreplay Jason, you should learn it sometime, Piper would be happier if you did." Percy said sarcastically. Annabeth smacked him on the head but she was cracking a smile, Jason just spluttered out half words and Piper looked unamused.

"Well, as fun as this is we need to go check on Mae and Small Bob, who knows what they've gotten themselves into." Annabeth said pushing him off to stand, she grabbed Percy to pull him out the door. Percy smiled at the group, making a circle with one finger and pushing another through it before gesturing to the both of them.

"Guys what does that mean?" Percy heard Hazel ask before he and Annabeth started down the stairs towards the hold.

_That's going to be a fun conversation!_

"Gods that was entertaining!" Annabeth exclaimed bursting out laughing.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around Nico telling a _joke!_" Percy exclaimed.

"I don't think I've seen someone go as red as Frank did." Annabeth said trying to catch her breath as they entered the hold.

The sight that greeted Percy and Annabeth had them both cracking up again. Small Bob was laying on top of Mae's head, purring loudly, while Mae looked absolutely pleased she was getting a head massage from the rumbling purr.

_Well at least we got some entertainment!_

**Time skip.**

The rest of the week passed just as slowly, no challenging monsters attacked and everyone avoided Percy and Annabeth like the plague.

Apparently they hadn't appreciated what happened in the dining room, Frank was always glaring at him on Hazel's behalf, Hazel constantly looked flustered around him, Jason and Piper were both offended about something he said, Leo seemed to think most of what happened was quite funny but Piper quickly nipped that in the bud.

Nico wasn't any different, he was mostly offended at the mention of him wearing pink. Percy was happy Nico didn't hate him or Annabeth, they had actually bonded more over a weird mix of being the outcasts, shared Tartarus experiences, and now similar powers in regards to shadows.

Percy suspected Nico was relieved to have other living people that he could practice his abilities with that had some of the same powers and wouldn't judge him for some of the darker things he could do, not that Percy would've before of course.

Percy was just glad that they were nearing camp, he wanted off this ship as soon as possible! He had no idea how he and Annabeth hadn't killed anyone.

He had an idea for an entrance that would be remembered, he had discussed it with Annabeth, who had smacked him and called him a Seaweed Brain, though the wicked grin on her face betrayed how she really felt.

Percy had talked to Leo, who seemed uncomfortable the whole time, about the timing for what he wanted to do. After he explained it, Leo got a massive grin on his face, agreeing quickly to his plan.

He made his way down to the hold with Annabeth and Small Bob when they started their descent, getting the last few things ready. Finally they landed with a thump, the gang plank going down so the rest of their group could go greet the gathering crowd. After a few minutes the ramp at the back of the hold started lowering, signalling it was time to start.

"Are you ready for this Wise Girl?" Percy asked with a mad grin on his face.

Annabeth just laughed shaking her head. "You're such a Seaweed Brain but gods I love you for it!"

Percy kissed her before telling Mae to head out.

They burst out into the sunlight, Mae's scales glittering like a million jewels, the crowd of demigods fell back screaming and reaching for weapons to kill the massive drakon that just appeared.

Percy turned Mae to the side so everyone could see him and Annabeth.

"Behold! I am Percy motherfuckin' Jackson, Drakon Rider, bitches!" Percy shouted, Mae reared back on her hindlegs letting out a massive roar that rolled over all the assembled demigods. Some of them had fainted, some had probably pissed their pants, all of them were completely pale in fear at the fearsome sight.

_Yes! This was so worth it!_

"Percy? Annabeth? How...how is it you have the Maeonian Drakon? It's supposed to be cursed along with a Giant." Chiron asked looking completely dumbfounded for once.

"That's a long story Chiron, we can tell you after we get her settled and get the war council convened." Annabeth said trying to get straight to business as they dismounted. "Is Reyna here yet?"

"No, she hasn't been seen yet but I'm sure she will be here soon. Where will you keep the drakon?" Chiron asked resigned to the fact that Mae wasn't going anywhere. _He knows me too well. _

"Her name is Mae and I was thinking of letting her stay at Zeus's fist, plenty of space to lay around and bask in the sun." Percy said, Mae seemed to like the idea of having her own basking rock since she butted her snout into his chest.

"Yes that should work well, you should inform the satyrs so they know to stay away from that area." Chiron said. "It's good to see you again Percy, it has been a long time. I am sure you have quite the story."

Chiron trotted away, probably to start getting the war council together.

"Prissy!" Clarisse shouted pushing her way towards him and Annabeth.

"Hey war brat!" Percy shouted back giving her his wolf grin.

"Call me that again Prissy and I'll shove my spear down your throat!" Clarisse exclaimed. _And there's the temper. _

"Since when do you have a penis?! I mean it isn't surprising but I'm not into the whole buff chick with a dick thing, sorry." Percy said in mock shock. Behind Clarisse a bunch of campers burst out in laughter at his remark.

Clarisse went red with rage, charging towards him with fists raised to pummel him into the ground. Percy waited until she was close before tackling her to the ground hard, he pinned her arms with his knees and summoned Deathknell to lay at her throat.

"That wouldn't be a good idea war brat, you might lose something you can't get back." Percy growled. Clarisse tried to struggle for a moment before she finally realized she couldn't get out.

"Damn Prissy, when did you grow a set of balls?" Clarisse said with grudging respect.

"The moment Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus." Percy said seriously as he released Deathknell and got off Clarisse.

"Tartarus huh? That must've been shit." Clarisse said standing and brushing herself off.

Annabeth snorted. "You have no idea."

"We're sparring later, I want a rematch Prissy. I'll have a round with you too Annabeth, let's see if you've improved any." Clarisse said giving Percy and Annabeth an intent look before walking back to her siblings, glaring at anyone that snickered at her.

Percy noticed all the stares he was getting from the campers, most were still trying to process that he now had a drakon, others were looking at him oddly after his threat to Clarisse.

_And so it begins. _

Percy was thankfully saved from all the greetings he knew were going to be happening when Mae huffed in impatience, pushing her snout into his back, he turned around and bopped her nose.

"Ok, ok I'll take you to your rock." Percy said laughing. "Come on Annabeth let's take Mae to Zeus's fist, then we can head over to the Big House. Hopefully Reyna will be here by the time we get done."

Percy motioned for Mae to follow him, the crowd parting to get as far away from Mae as possible, he headed into the woods with Annabeth by his side. Mae seemed to like the woods quite a bit, she blended in with the forest better than a massive drakon had any right to, she scared quite a few dryads though. Percy had to stop one that was about to throw a pine cone at Mae, that would've been sure suicide.

The second Mae saw Zeus's fist she ran over, climbed up it and wrapped herself around it, letting out a massive sigh of contentment.

"Well at least someone's happy." Annabeth said shaking her head. "Percy I don't know if I can go a whole meeting without killing someone, not after this past week. I need blood and violence and I need it soon."

Percy pulled her into a tight hug. "I know Annabeth, believe me I'm feeling the same. We will figure something out..."

He wasn't sure what they would do but he would make it happen, he had promised he would give Annabeth what she needed and he'd be damned if he broke that promise.

"Let's go Percy, I'm sure everyone has gathered by now. Let's just get this over with." Annabeth sighed pulling away from the hug, starting towards the Big House.

Percy wanted to do something to at least get her in a somewhat good mood, then an idea struck him when they were halfway there. He smiled widely giving her his best troublemakers grin.

"Percy what ar-" Annabeth started before Percy picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, running towards the Big House.

"Percy, put me the fuck down!" Annabeth shouted. Percy just laughed and kept on running, he knew she was somewhat enjoying this since she hadn't stabbed him yet. She continued to scream and curse at him all the way into the rec room of the Big House.

"Percy I swear to every single god in existence, if you don't put me down I'll cut your cock off and fuck you in the ass with it!" Annabeth snarled just as they entered the rec room. Everyone's mouths were agape at what Annabeth threatened she'd do, that is until the Stolls' fell out of their chairs laughing.

Percy never let go of Annabeth, just plopped himself down in a seat, pulling her into his lap. The second she was in his lap she had her hand around his throat and a knife an inch from his eye.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!" Annabeth growled eyes completely black.

"Oh you liked it, admit it. You didn't stab me so you weren't totally unhappy were you?" Percy asked grabbing her chin tight enough to leave finger marks. Annabeth tried, and failed, to hide a whine of pleasure at the pain, releasing her knife. Percy smirked and bit her neck to leave another mark there.

"Guys! Not this again, please!" Piper pleaded.

"They've gotten like...this before?" Katie Gardner asked looking concerned.

"Yes! On the dining room floor no less!" Jason exclaimed.

"You guys did it on the dining room floor in front of everyone?" Travis asked dumbfounded.

"No we didn't, we barely even did anything." Annabeth replied calmly, a challenging stare settling on any who would disagree.

Just then Chiron walked in with Reyna in her full armor and purple praetors cloak, she scanned the room taking in every detail, when her eyes settled on Percy with Annabeth in his lap her face tightened slightly.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth." Reyna said formally.

"Hey Reyna, how's it been? Octavian still being an ass?" Percy replied smiling widely.

"He has been...difficult." Reyna said tightly.

"Shall we begin?" Chiron asked trying to get everyone to focus. Annabeth unfortunately crawled off his lap, settling into the seat next to him, going into her focused mode.

"First thing I think all of us want to know is, how does Prissy have a drakon?" Clarisse asked. Everyone, besides those that had been on the Argo II, nodded.

"A friend who helped us in Tartarus tamed her, he died so she's ours now." Percy explained lowly, he didn't like talking about Damasen or Bob. At the mention of Tartarus everyone shivered.

"You two were down there?" Reyna asked surprised.

"We fell in at Rome after I retrieved the Athena Parthenos, we'd be dead if not for Erebus." Annabeth said likely wanting to just get this part over with.

"Erebus? He hasn't been seen in millennia, the gods thought he might have faded." Chiron said sounding surprised.

"Well Gaea trapped him in a palace down there millennia ago, hes definitely still alive although he's insane, we wouldn't be here or his champions if he wasn't." Percy said dropping the bomb. "Before you ask, he did it so we could kill Gaea in his name as revenge for trapping him, yes we have new powers and no we are not joking. There, now you have my permission to be surprised."

As expected you could hear a pin drop and mouths were hanging open.

"And why would you accept having an insane Primordial as your patron?" Reyna asked.

"Well it was accept or be killed so we chose to accept, though we did make a condition, after the war he can't order us to do anything for him." Annabeth explained.

"That's good you got him to agree to that, I am not sure how the gods will react to this but we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Chiron said looking like he aged before Percy's eyes. "Now we must discuss this peace treaty and what it will entail."

That's about where Percy tuned out, he figured Annabeth would fill him in on it later. He busied himself by playing with the shadows, using them to tie a few people's shoe laces together. A hard squeeze from Annabeth's hand resting on his thigh had him tuning back in.

"-the legion will arrive in the morning and should be able to set up camp in your provided area. We will set the Athena Parthenos on the hill in the afternoon once everything is set." Reyna finished.

"That sounds fine. Remember, we are trying to make peace so make sure to keep your cabins in line, that means no pranks." Chiron said looking at Travis and Connor pointedly.

"Fine, fine no pranks." Connor said holding his hands in the air, though Travis mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, _for now. _

"Good, you're all dismissed." Chiron said looking relieved.

Everyone stood at that, shuffling out the door to do whatever before supper, Travis and Connor both tripped over their tied up laces. Percy and Annabeth got stuck answering questions and greeting people, by the time they made it out he was ready to snap.

"Let's go back to Mae, I want to introduce her and Small Bob to Mrs. O'Leary, plus I can't deal with anymore questions right now." Percy said.

"That sounds good. Gods I nearly killed a few people in there! Why are people such idiots?!" Annabeth ranted. "They're lucky I have such good self control, otherwise their throats would be slit or they'd be flayed."

"I love hearing you talk about killing, tell me how you killed Krios." Percy commanded. _Fuck shes hot when she gets this way. _

Annabeth smirked. "I took him completely by surprise, I shadow traveled behind him and stabbed him in the backs of his knees, then I shadow traveled up to his back and grabbed his helm to pull his head to the side. I stabbed him repeatedly in the neck, his screams were so sweet, when he threw me off I ripped my knife out and slit his throat. He died holding his throat trying to keep the ichor in his body."

When she finished her eyes had gone black and she was smiling happily. Percy grabbed her face and kissed her hard, pushing her against a post on the porch of the Big House. _Gods I want to strip her and fuck her into the ground!_

"You know everyone can see you right?" Reyna asked sounding uncomfortable. Percy growled at _another_ interruption to his and Annabeth's fun, he summoned Deathknell and pointed it at Reyna who stepped back surprised.

"I don't appreciate being interrupted Reyna, you're lucky I like you and that we need you, otherwise you might not be breathing right now." Percy snarled at her.

"You've changed Percy and I don't think it was a good change either." Reyna shot back, looking shocked at his outburst.

"We've both changed. Now if you'll excuse us we should leave before we kill someone." Annabeth said glaring at Reyna. She grabbed Percy's shoulder and shadow traveled back to Zeus's fist where Mae was still basking.

"Fuck! Annabeth I don't think we should go back tonight, I might blow up and destroy half the camp, let's just stay here with Mae tonight. I'll shadow travel into my cabin to get some blankets, you can grab some food." Percy said. He needed some space away from people, especially if he had to deal with the Romans tomorrow.

"Ok, I think we could use the space. No we aren't having sex! Your punishment is still in effect until I say otherwise." Annabeth snapped when she saw his hopeful look.

"I'm dying here Annabeth! When can we?" Percy whined, he knew he sounded pathetic but he was on his last straw.

"When I say so that's when." Annabeth said seriously. "You should call Mrs. O'Leary to introduce her to Mae since both of them are going to be spending time together."

"Fine! This isn't over yet." Percy said before whistling. Mrs. O'Leary came bounding out of a shadow and bowled him over, giving him a tongue bath. Mae started growling low and threatening as she slid off Zeus's fist, obviously thinking he was being attacked.

"It's ok girl, Mrs. O'Leary is a friend, she's just saying hello." Annabeth said trying to calm Mae down, the drakon just huffed in annoyance and kept a keen eye on Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey girl I missed you too!" Percy said laughing.

Mrs. O'Leary finally decided he'd had enough and turned around to stare at Mae, sizing her up almost.

"Mae this is Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary this is Mae. You two will be spending time together so be nice to each other." Percy said in a stern voice.

Mae just snorted and went back to Zeus's fist to bask, Mrs. O'Leary was wagging her huge tail, looking like she wanted to play. She slowly crept up to Mae, sniffing the whole time, Mae watched her intently, swinging her tail around out of nowhere and flattening Mrs. O'Leary on the ground, snorting when the Hellhound fell.

Mrs. O'Leary was on her feet in an instant, barking at Mae so loud Percy had to cover his ears, she stopped suddenly when Small Bob came out of nowhere and started to rub himself on Mrs. O'Leary's back leg, purring loud enough Percy could feel it in the ground. Mrs. O'Leary looked at Small Bob with absolute confusion, she leaned down and sniffed him, the second her head was close Small Bob crawled up on top and made himself a nest.

_Huh the cat must like sleeping on heads. _

Mrs. O'Leary looked absolutely confused by the cat sleeping on her head. Percy and Annabeth were beside themselves in laughter at this point, he couldn't believe these were his pets.

"Gods! Some people like exotic pets but I think you have everyone beat Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed between laughs.

"I'm just glad they're not killing each other." Percy said.

Him and Annabeth spent the rest of the day with their strange mix of pets, trying to get Mae to stop knocking Mrs. O'Leary over every chance she got, though Mrs. O'Leary started to treat it like a game. It did him good to get away from people and calm down out in the forest, now he might only maim someone instead of killing them.

Percy and Annabeth fell asleep together under a moonless sky, Mae's tail wrapped around them, Small Bob laying on top of their spooning bodies and Mrs. O'Leary passed out on her back, legs up in the air randomly moving.

Percy woke to a huge vibration coming from on top of his face, he slowly opened his eyes to see Small Bob's ass resting on his face, the kitten purring like crazy.

"Gross! Get your ass off my face you nasty cat!" Percy exclaimed trying to swat at the kitten but he just jumped off and gave Percy an innocent look. Percy's shout woke Annabeth up, looking none too pleased to be woke up.

"Percy my love, you better have a good reason to be shouting." Annabeth said in a sleepy yet no less threatening voice.

"Small Bob had his ass on my face! You would've yelled too if you woke up to a cats ass so close to your mouth." Percy said.

Annabeth just grumbled and snuggled up to try to go back to sleep, just then Percy heard the faint sound of the conch shell signalling breakfast.

"I swear I'm going to shove that conch shell up the ass of whoever's blowing it, I want to _sleep_." Annabeth growled.

"Come on Wise Girl, I'm starving." Percy said wrapping his arms around her before shadow traveling to his table. Annabeth was glaring daggers at him for shadow traveling to breakfast before she was even fully awake, she looked hilarious with her hair all messy, some leaves and sticks in it.

"You look amazing with messy hair laced with leaves and sticks." Percy said smiling widely.

"Whoa what happened to you two? It looks like you slept in the forest." Katie asked as she passed his table.

"Oh we did, we needed to get away before we killed someone so we had all the pets meet each other and slept out under the stars." Percy said nonchalantly.

"Why would you want to kill someone? Did something happen?" Katie asked concerned.

"No we're just bored and haven't had a good kill in awhile. It's not a good combination, makes us more...volatile." Annabeth explained calmly.

Katie paled at that, she attempted to say something but eventually ran off to her table.

"Well looks like we scared her." Percy said simply.

"Definitely won't be the last one." Annabeth said standing up to get food.

Percy scooped up a massive amount of pancakes, some sausage and eggs, heading to the fire to make a sacrifice.

"Poseidon, Erebus, Nyx." Percy whispered. He figured it wouldn't hurt to give some to Erebus and Percy wouldn't think of not giving some to Nyx after how nice she was. The fire roared up turning black for a second before calming.

After Percy and Annabeth finished they started to get up to go but Chiron entered and stamped his hoof to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone. As I announced last night the Romans arrived at sunrise and have already set up their camp within the border. Now, I want all of you to do your best to welcome them here, they are going to be fighting alongside us in the battles to come so we must learn to work together. It is our hope that if the Greeks and Romans show unity it will heal the gods so they may help us in this war, this afternoon the Roman praetor will be giving us the Athena Parthenos as a peace offering, I expect everyone to be on Half-Blood Hill to witness the momentous occasion." Chiron said though it was more of a command in the form of a speech.

_Of course the Romans would arrive at sunrise. _

"Percy, would you please inform them that the woods are off limits since your drakon resides there?" Chiron asked. "I do not think we went over that fact in our meeting yesterday, I would rather not have them going exploring only to be eaten."

Percy sighed. "Sure but if I run into Octavian...no promises he comes out of that meeting with his life."

He grabbed Annabeth's hand and walked away before Chiron could say anything further. The Romans had set up camp right by the strawberry fields, their camp was literally just a miniature Camp Jupiter right down to the dry moat.

"You'd think they could just set up tents but no they had to go all out." Percy grumbled though he wasn't exactly surprised about it.

"What is your business here?" One of the sentries asked, blocking their path, Percy didn't recognize either of them.

"We need to speak to Reyna, tell her something important that wasn't mentioned in our meeting yesterday." Annabeth said trying to get through.

The sentry on the right sighed heavily like he felt too important to be doing this. "Ok fine, I'll escort you to the praetor, don't try anything while you're in our camp."

They followed the sentry through the camp, Percy sent out a small bit of his fear aura to keep people away, he didn't want to deal with more greetings and questions. Percy and Annabeth were almost to the slightly bigger tent that must have been Reyna's when their path was blocked, 8 demigods stood in front of them, in the center glaring at Percy was Octavian.

"Look who it is! It's Jackson," Octavian sneered before basically raping Annabeth with his eyes. "And his whore!"

Percy had Octavian pinned to the ground with a knife made of shadows at his throat in a second, flaring his fear aura.

"I should cut your tongue out for speaking about my Annabeth that way or maybe I'll scoop out your eyes slowly for looking at her the way you did!" Percy snarled in Octavian's completely pale face. He was going to kill him then and there when a thought hit Percy, smiling a demons smile he reached out to the darkness in Octavian and his friends trying to pull it to the surface, he had never even attempted this but maybe it would work.

Percy noticed Octavian's eyes flash black for just a second before going back to normal. _Oh yes this will be fun! You'll get what's coming to you Octavian. _

"If I ever hear you speak to Annabeth that way I will kill you slowly in every way I know how, you will beg for death and I won't give it to you!" Percy whispered in Octavian's ear. He got off the soon to be dead auger, sending Annabeth a look saying _we will have fun later_, her answering smile confirmed she understood.

The rest of the day Percy waited for something to happen with barely contained excitement, he thought maybe Octavian and his groupies might try something at the Athena Parthenos ceremony but they weren't even there. He was really starting to doubt if what he did earlier worked, when he heard a scream. Annabeth turned to him smiling, guessing this would be what they were waiting for, she grabbed his hand and ran towards the sound.

When they arrived to the outskirts of the woods a crowd was already gathering, Percy and Annabeth had to push their way to the front to see what had happened.

Hanging from a tree were two demigods, one Roman and one Greek, both had their shirts torn off with words cut into their chests. The Greek, a son of Apollo maybe, had _graecus scum_ scrawled into his chest, the Roman, son of Mercury maybe, had _graecus sympathizer_ in his.

The campers, both Greek and Roman, were outraged calling out for whoever did this. Chiron and Reyna finally arrived on the scene, the second Reyna saw what was scrawled into the hanging demigods chests her face darkened.

"Octavian! I never thought he would go this far...to commit treason against Rome. He must be found!" Reyna shouted.

"Yes, those who did this must face justice for their actions." Chiron agreed solemnly looking older than Percy had ever seen.

"I need volunteers for a hunting party! They must have left camp but they can't have gone far." Reyna shouted to the crowd, immediately dozens of hands shot up.

"Actually, we could find them quicker than anyone else, Percy has Mrs. O'Leary who could track them down much faster than any demigod could. We can find them quickly and come back via shadow travel." Annabeth said sending Reyna and Chiron both a look that said _we're going no matter what. _

Chiron sighed. "That should be fine, though you should tak-" Percy interrupted Chiron before he could say it.

"No, it's just going to be us going. It's almost night and we are better in the dark, anyone else would slow us down." Percy said. He wouldn't allow anyone to intrude on his and Annabeth's fun.

"Percy I-" Reyna started but Annabeth cut her off.

"Trust us, we will bring the cowards that did this to justice." Annabeth said in a tone that brooked no argument. Percy whistled for Mrs. O'Leary who appeared out of a shadow, he led her over to the two corpses where she could hopefully get Octavian and his groups scent.

Once Percy was positive she had the scent he and Annabeth mounted her, Mrs. O'Leary let out a bone chilling howl before bounding off out of camp.

Mrs. O'Leary had been tracking the scent for about an hour, night having fallen completely before they found what they were looking for. There in a clearing was a small camp with 8 demigods and Octavian sitting around a fire talking.

"Let's dismount here, you can take the four on the right I'll take the four on the left, then we will have some quality time with Octavian." Annabeth said nearly exploding with excitement for their upcoming kills.

"Don't use your armor, I want to see you bloody." Percy ordered her.

"You too, I want to see you covered in it by the time were done." Annabeth said in a voice filled with lust.

With that Percy told Mrs. O'Leary to stay then he crept up on his first target, one of the group had walked into the forest to piss and had his back to Percy. He kept shadows wrapped around him to keep him invisible when he pounced, wrapping his hand around the demigods mouth before slicing their throat with a shadow knife. Percy turned the demigod towards him, he _needed_ the blood on him after so long, his inner monsters howled in delight as the blood sprayed his face.

He turned his attention to the camp once he was done with his first kill, Percy's second target, daughter of Mars maybe, was sitting on a stump close to the forest. He decided to make this like a horror movie so he crept up behind her and grabbed her with shadows, pulling her into the forest and flaring his fear aura to make her scream. When she reached him Percy stabbed her in the lung, deep enough to be fatal but not right away, she gurgled and coughed as blood filled her lungs slowly. Percy listened to her for a moment, smiling at the beautiful sounds, before stabbing her neck to kill her faster, he needed to move on.

At this point the camp was in chaos, only Octavian and 3 other demigods remained. Percy jumped out of the shadows, tackling a demigod son of some god to the ground, ripping their throat out savagely with his teeth, blood spraying everywhere. The last girl was looking at Percy in absolute horror, unable to move, he latched onto her blood and pulled it to him. She screamed for a second before her body basically split open and all of her blood came pouring out, Percy was so surprised he didn't even stop the blood from hitting him and covering him head to toe.

"Well shit! Guess that's what happens when I pull the blood from something that won't explode into dust." Percy mused, having to will blood not to run into his eyes.

"Fuck you're absolutely _dripping_ with blood Percy! I think I like this look on you." Annabeth said in a voice heavy with lust and adrenaline. She was nearly as bloody as him, blonde hair almost completely red, face and body heavily splattered with blood.

"Let's have some more fun my love." Percy said grabbing Annabeth's hand to lead her over to Octavian, who was whimpering on the ground.

"Monsters!" Octavian screeched pointing at them.

"Yes Octavian, the monsters have come for you." Annabeth said smiling a beautiful, bloody smile.

Octavian tried to crawl away but Percy put his foot on his back, pushing him to the ground before turning him over, Annabeth summoned some shadows to spread Octavian's limbs out and hold him in place.

"Now, we are going to punish you for what you did earlier today. I didn't like the way you looked at Annabeth, I'm going to remove your eyes now as your punishment." Percy said softly, sitting on Octavian's chest. "Annabeth my love, hold his head for me."

Annabeth knelt at Octavian's head and grabbed him by the temples, holding him still for what was to come. Percy took the shadow knife and slowly trailed it up his cheek to rest right beside his left eye, Octavian was pleading and pissing himself at this point. Percy shushed him before sliding the blade into Octavian's eye and pulling up, summoning a bit of shadows to help him scoop the eye out, finally it came out with a _pop._

Percy tossed it to the side and repeated the process on the other eye. Octavian was mumbling incoherently at this point, barely conscious, Percy didn't think he would live much longer.

"Annabeth he won't survive much longer, will you cut out his tongue? Then we will slit his throat, after that I'm going to fuck you." Percy growled.

"Of course my love." Annabeth said smiling widely at him, her teeth stained red with blood.

Annabeth used shadows to open Octavian's mouth, she reached in and grabbed his tongue, taking her knife she cut it out quickly. Octavian gave a gurgling scream before passing out.

"Let's kill him now, he's no more fun." Percy said reaching his blood soaked hand over to rest on Annabeth's on her knife, together they slit Octavian's throat and watched him bleed out.

"I need to see you. Strip for me." Percy commanded her voice brutal.

Annabeth smirked and started peeling her blood soaked clothes off, finally she was nude before him, Percy drank in the sight of her, wanting to be inside her as soon as possible.

"Your turn." Annabeth said.

He obeyed, stripping off his ruined clothes, as soon as they were off Percy grabbed Annabeth and pulled her down next to Octavian's corpse. He smashed his lips on hers in a heated, bruising kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth to taste the blood there.

"I want you to fuck me Percy, fuck me violently until we cum together." Annabeth growled pulling back from the kiss.

Percy smirked at her, he was planning on doing just that. He grabbed his cock and lined himself up with her entrance before burying himself completely in one thrust. Annabeth screamed in both pain and pleasure, grabbing his ass to tell him to keep going.

Percy thrust into her with an abandon that bordered on brutality, one hand gripping a hip tightly, the other pinching at her clit and nipples. Annabeth was meeting him thrust for thrust, nails digging into his back deep enough to leave physical wounds, cursing and screaming as he fucked her into the ground.

Finally they peaked together, both crying out in pleasure, Percy collapsed on top of her after he finished and Annabeth wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said quietly.

"I love you too Annabeth." Percy replied kissing her softly.

They laid there for a few minutes just wrapped up in each other, blood drying slowly on their skin, as they watched the stars.

"We should get back and get cleaned up before we go tell Chiron and Reyna we found them." Annabeth said breaking the silence.

Percy groaned. "I don't want to go back. Can't we stay here?"

"No Percy we need to go, if only to get cleaned up." Annabeth said sliding a finger down his chest that was still slick with blood.

"Fine! I would like to get this blood off, though you look sexy all covered in blood, my cum dripping out of you." Percy said smiling widely at her.

Annabeth laughed. "Come on, let's see if we can wrestle our clothes back on."

Percy grumbled, not happy about covering Annabeth up again. They decided to just forget their shirts and pants since they were ruined and they were going straight to his cabin. Once Percy had his boxers on and Annabeth had pulled on her bra and panties, he called over Mrs. O'Leary.

"Ok girl take us home." Percy said once they were seated on her. Mrs. O'Leary barked before running into a shadow...and reappearing in the amphitheatre that was packed with every single person from both camps.

_Oh fuck!_

"Percy?" Asked a voice, he _really_ hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Percy turned his head and found that his dad, along with the other Olympians were standing on the stage looking at them with varying degrees of shock.

"Oh hey! Crazy running into you guys here!" Percy said laughing awkwardly as him and Annabeth dismounted, still completely covered in blood.

"What happened to you Annabeth? Why are the two of you covered in blood and barely dressed?" Athena asked eyeing them both with a critical eye.

"There were some traitors that killed a couple demigods, we hunted them down." Annabeth replied simply, smiling a bloody wolf grin.

Most of the gods were looking at them in concern now, though Ares seemed impressed by their state. Poseidon was studying Percy intently, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Percy, why do I sense another immortals power in you and Athena's daughter?" Poseidon asked slowly.

_Wow he figured that out fast!_

"What is this about another immortals power?" Zeus asked, interested in something of that nature.

"Both his son and my daughter have another immortals power within them, like they are someone's champions. I don't recognize the power but it is dark, very dark." Athena said matter of factly.

"Well makes sense since we're champions of Erebus." Percy said simply. Annabeth smacked his head, making a wet squelching sound.

"Erebus? We thought he faded millennia ago!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Well Gaea trapped him down in Tartarus, he saved us when we were down there, made us his champions to kill Gaea as revenge." Annabeth explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"You were in Tartarus?" Hermes asked looking at them quizzically.

"Yep, it was pretty shit." Percy said, he just wanted to clean up and go to sleep with Annabeth, not have to deal with the gods.

"We may have to kill them, they have obviously been corrupted by this power and are not in their right minds after being in Tartarus. They could turn on us." Zeus said rather calmly, probably figuring most would agree with him.

"You touch a hair on Annabeth's head I'll rip your throat out with my teeth and bathe myself in your ichor." Percy snarled at Zeus.

"See, he has already threatened me, they are not stable." Zeus said summoning his Masterbolt.

"Broth-" Poseidon started before he was interrupted by a new presence flooding the amphitheatre, out of the darkness Nyx appeared in her 40 foot form, wings extended, whip of stars in her hand and a murderous expression on her face.

Most of the demigods screamed in terror and the gods actually _cowered_ before the enraged Primordial, obviously knowing they had zero chance against a being like Nyx.

_"You will not harm my husbands champions!"_ Nyx boomed, voice laced with incredible power.

"Nyx?" Zeus asked in the smallest voice Percy had ever heard come from the puffed up king of the gods.

_"That's Lady Nyx to you!"_ Nyx shouted supernova eyes flaring.

"Hey Nyx! We missed you!" Percy exclaimed, waving to get her attention.

"Oh hello my dears, I missed you too." Nyx said shrinking down to human size and walking over to hug them. "Oh you're still covered in blood, let me fix that."

Nyx waved her hand, making all the blood disappear and clothing them in black jeans, shirts and shoes.

"Percy, the way you tore that boys throat out with your teeth then pulled all of the blood from that girl, it made me proud how dark you can become. Annabeth, when you ripped that boy apart with shadows, I was very impressed with your control. Both of you made me proud!" Nyx exclaimed excitedly, like a mother talking about her children's accomplishments. "Oh and the way you two made love nearly on top of that one boys corpse! It reminded me of a date I had with Erebus once."

"You saw all of that?" Annabeth asked curiously, not sounding bothered that Nyx saw them fucking.

"Of course I did! How could I miss something like that?" Nyx asked sounding appalled at the idea.

"You...had sex on top of a corpse?" Aphrodite asked looking disgusted by the thought.

"We weren't on top of it, just beside it, covered in blood." Percy replied nonchalantly.

Nyx glared at the gods. "I don't appreciate threats against my husband's champions and my personal favorite mortals, they are like children to me and I will not allow you to harm them."

"But-" Zeus started before Nyx flared her power, blanketing the area in her aura. Alot of the demigods passed out from the weight of it and the gods recoiled like they were burned.

"Do not test my patience Zeus! You may be powerful but I am Nyx, one of the first born of Chaos, you are nothing compared to me! If you threaten them again I will pull you apart piece by piece and sacrifice you to Chaos. Now all of you leave our presence!" Nyx ordered. The gods just stood there dumbfounded that _they had_ just been ordered to do something.

Nyx grew to her 40 foot size and cracked her whip with a sound like stars exploding. _"I said leave!"_

The gods immediately flashed out, not wanting to try Nyx's patience anymore. Once they were gone Nyx shrunk back down to human size.

"Are they always this arrogant?" Nyx asked annoyed.

"Usually they're worse." Annabeth said chuckling.

"Why don't you two show me this camp you call home?" Nyx asked smiling brightly at them.

They spent the next hour showing Nyx around camp, talking to her about all of their frustration and boredom the past week and other small talk. Finally they made it to the cabin area, showing Nyx their respective cabins.

"You sleep in those?!" Nyx exclaimed looking scandalized. "My husband's champions can't sleep in those...hovels! No, I will give you a cabin you can be proud of, one that shows off who's champions you are."

Nyx waved her hand and reality felt like it was bending, all the cabins seemed to move down a spot, where Zeus and Hera's cabins used to be a miniature version of Nyx's mansion appeared.

_Zeus and Hera aren't going to be happy._

"You didn't have to do that for us Nyx." Annabeth said.

"Of course I did! Like I said you should have a cabin that shows off who's champions you are, it's also nice to think of you as my children." Nyx said giving them each a smile and hug. "Now let's go see your new cabin."

The cabin, if it could even be called that, really only had a living room, big bathroom and a huge bedroom with a massive bed, literally everything was black and Percy could tell it would be pitch black in here to anyone else.

"This is seriously awesome!" Percy shouted as he plopped down on the bed. "Holy fuck! This bed should be classified as a sin it's so soft!"

Annabeth joined him and groaned in pleasure. "Damn you're right!"

Nyx laughed and smiled at them. "I'll let you two to get some rest. I'll be watching to make sure the gods don't try anything again, maybe I'll even be able to help your boredom when you journey back to Greece. Good night my dears."

Nyx kissed both their foreheads before disappearing into the darkness.

"Gods I seriously love her! She saved our asses earlier." Percy said through a yawn.

"Fuck, tomorrow is going to suck! The gods are going to be relentless with questions and arguing, I can already feel it. At least the campers will leave us be now, I'm sure us showing up covered in blood and then Nyx stepping in to help us freaked everyone out." Annabeth said, getting undressed for bed. Percy noticed already forming bruises on her hips and a few on her neck, he smiled to himself at seeing his marks on her.

"Seaweed Brain stop smiling like an idiot and get in here! We've got a long week ahead of us and should get as much sleep as we can." Annabeth said trying to use shadows to pull him into bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Percy said chuckling. He pulled Annabeth into him, wrapping her up with his arms and legs, he sighed as she melted into him.

_Whatever happens in the future, it's worth it having her beside me. _

**A/N:** And there we are!

This was a seriously fun chapter for me to write, all the Percy moments are always fun to write. Is it sad that how I wrote Percy's humor is basically my own sense of humor in real life?

Ok on to explanations.

Right off the bat we see the group reacting to Percy controlling blood, I think the reactions are pretty in character for all of them. Nico isn't as affected because as we see in canon he can do some crazy shit too, so he doesn't judge Percy. Actually that's a thing I touch on a few times, Nico bonds with Percy and Annabeth because of their new darkness and shared powers. I'll show some more interaction with him next chapter.

I wanted to show Percy as letting his sarcasm and humor show more this chapter since they're not in Tartarus anymore and fighting to survive. The scene in the dining room with Hazel is one that I thought up at work, I couldn't get home fast enough to write it haha.

We get quite a bit of interaction with Mae in this chapter, I want her to be more than just a drakon that kills everything that's why I gave her a personality. I based her character slightly on Saphira from Inheritance Cycle since I love that series and Saphira is the only draconic character I know that has a personality that would fit Mae.

Mrs. O'Leary is canon personality but I threw in a few things from two of my dogs, Rambo and Jack, to make things more interesting with Mae and Small Bob.

I really wanted the duo's boredom and how it effects them to be a main theme of this chapter. The whole reason they were so brutal when they killed Octavian and his cronies is because of that, well and because they're vicious blood thirsty killers.

I also tried to show Percy and Annabeth getting more antisocial, hiding away from people since they don't want to deal with their annoying questions and such.

Percy has developed a new power and uses it to make Octavian and his cronies go crazy, kill a couple demigods and run off. I actually got this idea from TheeLoreMaster, so thanks to you for suggesting Percy being able to bring out the darkness in others.

I can see a crazed Octavian with morality removed doing exactly what he did in this chapter with those two demigods.

How was the Octavian scene? They really give into their need to kill and just go crazy with it. The torture scene is short because who can survive long after their eyes and tongue are cut out? Octavian isn't a strong person so he wouldn't last long at all.

Annabeth and Percy both placing their hands on the knife to slit their victims throat is their sort of signature thing and will be a recurring thing whenever they kill together.

I purposefully didn't go into crazy detail with the lemon, I don't mind those kinds but it didn't feel right here, they're fucking like crazed bloodsoaked rabbits and I didn't want to describe literally everything about it.

Finally the scene with the shadow travel mishap. I honestly couldn't help myself when it came to that scene, it was too funny of an idea to leave out. We don't see much of the campers and the gods reactions this chapter thanks to Nyx but next chapter will feature that heavily.

For those that think the gods cowering at the sight of Nyx is out of character for them, let me remind you Nyx is one of the oldest Primordial's and she's at full power here. Any reaction from them other than fear would be absurd, Zeus may be an ass but he would know not to cross Nyx at full power. Plus if the big three shudder at the sight of Kampê it only makes sense they'd nearly shit themselves when Nyx comes around.

As we see Nyx is nurturing their darkness and feeling proud of them when they kill the way they did with Octavian's group. Plus she basically tells everyone how they killed the traitors and that they fucked beside Octavian's corpse.

Nyx making her own cabin right at the head of the original horseshoe of cabins is totally something I can see her doing, especially for Percy and Annabeth who she says are like her own children to her. I didn't want to make it some lavish mansion like I've seen some people do, I just gave it three well appointed rooms and left it at that. The reactions to their own miniature Mansion of Night will be next chapter, it will definitely freak people out I'll say that.

Well that's all for now folks! I'll see you next chapter.

Leave a review and tell me how you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. **

**A/N:** Holy shit it's finally done!

I'm _so_ sorry this took two weeks but man I've had a shit two weeks. Absolutely crazy family shit just happened (police involved) and yeah it was hard to find motivation to write. So if this chapters quality is off I'm sorry, I edited it a few times which is partially why it took so long.

This is a very dialogue heavy chapter with a slightly different tone, I hope it doesn't feel like filler but I wanted to build the relationship with Nico and also get in some interactions with other demigods and a bit with the gods. This will also show how Percy and Annabeth are after their kills last chapter, the difference should be noticeable in their behaviour and this chapters style.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and for being patient with me for this chapter, I really hope this doesn't disappoint.

**Annabeth POV.**

Annabeth had never felt more rested and content than she did this morning, waking up wrapped in Percy's tight embrace. The blood, torture, and violent fucking had done wonders for her mood, the steady build up of the need and craving had been terrible but the release was oh so sweet.

Annabeth knew today was going to be a shitshow with the demigods and the gods but she felt like she could deal with it now. She wasn't afraid of what they would be labeled, she had told Percy they would be monsters together and she had accepted the consequences of that.

Percy had gone to big lengths to see that her needs were satisfied, he was pretty much responsible for the deaths of those two demigods, Annabeth guessed it was his fatal flaw. After Tartarus his loyalty to her and protectiveness knew no bounds, he would do anything for her if it would help her.

Annabeth knew she should feel bad about the two innocent demigods that died so they could slake their desires but she just couldn't, she didn't know them so it wasn't personal to her.

_Gods that's fucked up! _

Next to her Percy stirred, tightening his grip on her.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said smiling.

"Good morning Wise Girl. Damn, I haven't slept that good in forever!" Percy said sleepily. "This bed is pure magic I swear, Nyx knows how to make comfy furniture."

Annabeth had to agree this bed, this whole cabin was amazing. She felt so comfortable here, like she had always lived here, she guessed it was the darkness and just the slight presence of Nyx that still lingered here.

"10 Drachma says Zeus and Hera lose their shit when they see this here." Percy said after a few minutes of waking up.

"I'm not going to make a bet I'll lose Percy, I know they're going to lose their shit." Annabeth replied chuckling.

"Awww you're no fun! I wonder what dad will think of me not sleeping in his cabin." Percy wondered aloud.

"Percy, I think the last thing he's going to worry about is you sleeping in his cabin. He just saw you covered in blood amd heard that you tore someone's throat out with your _teeth,_ I'm pretty sure he will focus on that." Annabeth said. _Sometimes I wonder where his head is at. _

"Well, that's true I didn't think of that. He's no saint though, he can't judge me for what I do without being a hypocrite, same goes for your mom. None of the gods are innocent of committing horrors for the pettiest of reasons, though I imagine some will still condemn us just because they can." Percy said in a rare moment of wisdom.

Annabeth sighed. "We'll see how they react to us today, I'm keeping you close though I don't like you leaving my sight, not after Tartarus."

"Good, I wouldn't have let you leave my side anyway." Percy said, a slight growl coming into his voice.

Annabeth smirked, part of her was still fighting his possessive tendencies but she had to admit she liked it.

"Come on Percy, we should get dressed and go to breakfast." Annabeth said, sliding out of his embrace to get dressed in the clothes Nyx gave them last night.

"Ugh, fine but only because I'm starving." Percy grumbled.

Once they were dressed in their all black clothes again they left their new cabin, heading to the dining pavilion. As expected every person who saw them turned the other way, no one approached them and few even looked at them. In the dining pavilion Annabeth noticed a new table made from obsidian, obviously their new table, right where the Zeus table used to be.

After grabbing food and making their sacrifices they made their way back to the table to find Nico sitting there waiting for them.

"Hey Nico, didn't expect to see you here." Percy said smiling at the son of Hades.

"Well I figured after last night nobody would come near you so I thought I'd give you guys some company." Nico said not looking up from his food.

"You're not scared of us?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"I mean you two showing up covered in blood was a shock, then Nyx stepping in for you two was another but when you live in the Underworld you see worse things all the time." Nico replied shrugging.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense. Well I won't complain about you sitting here and I'm sure Nyx won't care either." Percy said happily. Annabeth was pretty glad Nico wasn't shunning them, they had spent alot of time together over the past week and had gotten closer.

They finished their meal in silence until Nico started studying them intently.

"You both seem...different today, more relaxed than you were the past week." Nico finally said.

"Well we finally got what we needed..." Percy replied slowly.

"You mean you needed to be drenched in blood? I didn't think you two were vampires, you don't sparkle." Nico said with a smile just barely tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Percy's mouth fell open. "Holy fuck sticks! You told another joke! Who are you and what have you done with Nico di Angelo?"

"I have a sense of humor, thank you! You didn't answer my question though." Nico replied, glaring at Percy.

"We don't need to be drenched in blood, not really...we just need to feel it, taste it sometimes. Until last night we were nearly going out of our minds, we need to kill to feel normal anymore, there's honestly not much left of our human side after Tartarus..." Annabeth explained, she just wanted to get it out in the open with Nico and be done with it.

Nico was silent for awhile, his face not betraying any of his thoughts. "I can't say I understand what that's like because I don't but all three of us have been in Tartarus...we may have different scars but they're scars all the same and nobody else can even begin to know...I wasn't down there long but it haunts me still..."

Percy got up and sat beside Nico, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Nico, we all came out of the Pit fucked up so don't be ashamed of it, be proud you survived as long as you did. Annabeth and I know all too well what it's like down there, don't be afraid to talk to us."

"I may not understand your need for blood and killing but I won't judge it...I can't when I know what it's like down there...how it effects you." Nico said quietly, shivering at the memories.

"Well I'm glad you won't judge us, you're probably the only one." Annabeth said motioning to all the other people around.

"I'd say the Ares campers wouldn't but ripping out a throat with your teeth is a bit much, even for them." Nico said cracking a small smile.

"You're probably right on that." Percy laughed. " Have you seen the new cabin Nyx gave us?"

"No, I shadow traveled here. Why did she give you a cabin?" Nico asked confused.

"Apparently our old cabins were hovels that weren't good enough for her husband's champions and her basically adopted children." Annabeth explained chuckling a bit.

"Nyx thinks of you as her children?" Nico asked surprised.

"Yep, I think it's because we're a connection to her lost husband but I like to tell myself it's because of my awesomeness." Percy said smiling stupidly.

"Gods, you sound like Apollo!" Annabeth groaned, smacking Percy. "Let's just show Nico the new cabin before you start spouting haiku's."

She grabbed Percy and led their little group over to the cabin area, campers were standing around gawking at the new cabin, Annabeth could feel the darkness and shadows surrounding it. Most of the demigods seemed to be freaked out by it, like it's presence was unsettling to them. _Maybe it's the darkness it radiates. _

"That's your new cabin?!" Nico asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's a miniature version of the Mansion of Night, Nyx's house. Do you want to come in? Nyx won't mind if a friend comes in I'm sure." Annabeth said looking towards Nico.

Nico nodded, seemingly entranced by the cabin, Percy led them towards it, the crowds falling away quickly when they realized who was coming. At the front of the small crowd the rest of the Seven were standing around talking with their backs to Annabeth, Percy and Nico.

Percy got a wicked grin on his face, looking at Annabeth and Nico before creeping up behind Jason and Frank, putting his arms around their shoulders.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Percy asked smiling widely.

"Oh ummm...hey Percy. We were just...checking out the new cabin." Jason said, sounding uncomfortable with having Percy so close.

"Pretty cool right? Nyx made it last night, she's seriously one of the sweetest immortals I've ever met." Percy said happily.

"Sweet isn't a word I'd use, more like absolutely terrifying." Piper said shuddering at the memory of Nyx.

"Oh she was just annoyed at Zeus, she's not really that terrifying usually. She's like our second mother at this point." Annabeth said smiling.

"Did you really..." Hazel asked quietly trailing off.

"Kill the traitors and fuck beside their corpses? Yeah, that's about what happened, I thought us being covered in blood pretty much explained what happened." Percy said nonchalantly. _Well at least this conversation is getting out of the way. _

The whole group besides Nico was looking at them in horror and disgust, Hazel and Piper seemed to be holding back tears at this point, Leo was trying to get as far away as possible, while Frank and Jason were both trying to get out of Percy's grip.

"You...you aren't Percy and Annabeth, not anymore...they died when they fell into Tartarus, you're just...monsters." Jason said in disgust, finally getting out of Percy's hold.

"Yes we are and we've accepted it. I told Percy I'd follow him down into the darkness no matter what happened and I meant that, as long as I have him I don't care what I am or who I become." Annabeth said meaning every single word.

"Come on guys, I want to see the cabin and there's not much more to be said." Nico said grabbing Percy and Annabeth's arms to lead them towards the cabin.

"That went well." Percy said chuckling.

"That's going to be a conversation we'll be having a lot the next few days." Annabeth said sighing.

"Maybe you should make notecards." Nico said simply.

"I can't tell if that was another joke or you being serious." Percy said studying Nico intently.

"You can figure that out later Percy, let's go inside." Annabeth said opening one of the double doors.

"You can see in the dark right?" Percy asked Nico once they had closed the door.

"Sort of, it's mostly just outlines and a sense of where things are not exactly actual sight." Nico explained.

"Oh that's how it is for me in deep water, though now I'm sure I'll be able to see regardless." Percy said thoughtfully.

Nico seemed impressed by what he could see of the cabin, he even seemed to relax in the darkness a bit as they walked further in, showing him their living room.

"You seem relaxed, do you like it in here?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Yeah, I always feel more at home in darker spaces, it's a child of Hades thing. This place is probably the most absolute darkness I've ever been in and it's nice, it just needs some metal playing and it's the perfect spot to relax." Nico said wistfully.

"Why doesn't it surprise me you like metal?" Percy asked laughing.

"Hey, don't hate until you try it, maybe you'd end up liking it. Percy there's even a band called Galactic Pegasus, that has to count for something!" Nico exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Ok I might let you show us that band but only because they're called Galactic Pegasus." Percy said grudgingly.

"Good! You won't regret it." Nico said happily. "I'll grab the iPod Thanatos gave me, you'd never know it but the guy is a massive metalhead. Though he likes death metal the most."

Annabeth had to laugh at that. "The god of death likes death metal? Of course he does."

They finished the tour, Nico talking about some of his favorite metal bands the whole time, Annabeth hadn't heard him talk so much since he first came to camp, she guessed it had something to do with the darkness putting him at ease.

When they exited the cabin Chiron was waiting for them, keeping a healthy distance from the cabin it seemed.

"Ah there you are, I was wondering if I could talk to the both of you about recent events?" Chiron asked in a way that said _we're talking now. _

"Sure Chiron. We'll catch up with you later Nico." Percy said starting to follow Chiron up to the Big House. Once they were seated in Chiron's office the centaur began.

"After the...scene last night I thought it best we discuss things before the gods return this afternoon. Do I have to worry for any campers safety?" Chiron asked seriously, eyeing them in a _don't lie to me_ way.

Annabeth sighed. "No, after last night we're fine...for awhile at least. Though I can't promise anything if someone does something stupid, Percy and I won't take threats against either of us lightly."

"I see. What has happened to you? The children I knew would never do such things." Chiron asked voice heavy with emotion.

"As we said we fell into Tartarus, it changed us, made us into what we are. It ate away at our human sides and now...we don't feel normal unless we kill." Percy replied softly. Chiron had been like a father to them both, neither of them wanted to disappoint him but neither of them could change what they were now.

"Now that you have you feel better? I did notice how you secluded yourselves and were very on edge. Is that why?" Chiron asked solemnly.

"Yes, we secluded ourselves because we couldn't take all the questions and just people, we might have killed someone if we hadn't done that. Now that we have killed our moods are better, it's almost...like a drug to us." Annabeth explained.

Chiron sighed and looked at them with sadness. "You were two of my best students and it breaks my heart to see what this life has done to you. I know you had no control over how that place changed you, I do not blame you for that but please do not put the other campers at risk, that is all I ask."

Annabeth was relieved he didn't seem to be upset with them, then again he was thousands of years old and had seen just about everything so it wasn't too surprising this didn't phase him all too much. _I wonder how many horrors he has seen. _

"We won't but as Annabeth said we won't take threats lightly, if anyone tries to harm Annabeth I can't promise they'll walk away. I'm sure most people won't approach us now though, not after last night." Percy said.

"That is true I suppose. The new cabin Lady Nyx created may cause...issues" Chiron said tiredly, running his hand through his beard.

"Probably, though after Nyx threatened to sacrifice Zeus to Chaos I think he may be a bit more open to it." Annabeth said, holding back a chuckle at the thought of Zeus stewing in impotent rage over this whole situation.

"True, I suspect that wasn't a lightly made threat, Lady Nyx seems to care for you two." Chiron said sounding a bit shocked.

"Oh she's great! We met her in Tartarus and she seemed to take an almost immediate liking to us, she never even threatened to kill us. According to Nyx we're like her own children to her." Percy said smiling.

"I think it has something to do with us being her husband's champions, she probably feels we are the only connection to Erebus right now." Annabeth said.

"Ah that does make sense. The gods should be here soon, we will be discussing plans for getting all the demigods to Greece." Chiron said. "I will call all of the cabin counselors and the centurions from the Romans to the amphitheatre when they arrive, until then you may go."

"Thank you for being understanding Chiron. See you soon." Annabeth said grabbing Percy to lead him out of the Big House.

"Well what should we do until the gods get here? I'd rather not sit around with my thumb up my ass waiting on them." Percy said already looking bored.

"Let's go visit Mae, her and Mrs. O'Leary should be good entertainment until the gods show up." Annabeth said grabbing Percy's shoulder to shadow travel them to Zeus's fist.

"Ok, I'm still mad at Small Bob for putting his ass on my face yesterday. Damn cat probably did it on purpose I swear." Percy grumbled. Annabeth really wished she could've gotten a picture of that, the fearsome Percy Jackson with a cats ass on his face.

When they appeared in the clearing Mrs. O'Leary was attempting to play with Small Bob, who was sitting on the ground licking his paw, completely ignoring the Hellhound. Annabeth and Percy burst into laughter, it was too ridiculous a sight not to.

"Mrs. O'Leary Small Bob is a cat, he won't play with you he's just sitting there plotting your death." Percy said, scratching Mrs. O'Leary behind her ear.

Mae came over and pushed her snout into Percy's chest, nearly knocking him over, Annabeth kept an eye on the drakon's tail just in case Mae decided to pick her up again.

_I swear Mae does that just because she knows I hate it. _

"Oh hey girl, damn you're an attention whore aren't you?" Percy asked laughing at Mae's antics.

"Well she takes after her owner then." Annabeth said smirking at Percy.

"How am I an attention whore?" Percy asked confused.

"Seriously? You made a massive entrance on the back of Mae and announced yourself as a Drakon Rider. That seems like a pretty attention whore thing to do. What's next getting a movie made about your exploits?" Annabeth asked chuckling.

"Hey that's not a bad idea! Though knowing my luck they'd get it all entirely wrong, you'd be brunette, we'd be the complete wrong ages and there'd be a scene with a Lady Gaga song in it." Percy shuddered at the thought of it.

"You're probably right it would end up being shit, at least that will never happen." Annabeth said. _Gods if it did happen I would have to murder everyone who created it. _

Annabeth and Percy spent the time making small talk and cleaning off dirty scales after Mae kept pushing them towards the offending scales. A dryad suddenly came running into the clearing, skidding to a stop a safe distance from their little group.

"Chiron sent me, the gods are here and you need to be in the amphitheatre." The dryad said before running off, away from Mae and Mrs. O'Leary most likely.

"Well let's get this over with. I wonder how pissed I can get them now that none of them can kill us, this could end up being entertaining actually." Percy said smirking. Annabeth smacked him hard for being such a dumbass.

"Percy be serious! We will be discussing war plans so we need the gods to have clear heads." Annabeth said exasperated, she grabbed his shoulder and shadow traveled into the amphitheatre. The gods were seated in miniature versions of their thrones with the demigods facing them.

"Good we can finally start." Zeus said face a careful emotionless mask.

"Good to see you too! If we keep meeting like this I'll buy you a drink Zeus." Percy said sending Zeus a wink as he sat, pulling Annabeth into his lap. _Fucking damn it Percy!_

Zeus narrowed his eyes, turning slightly red at the disrespect, Apollo and Hermes both nearly fell out of their thrones from laughing.

"I am the King of the gods, you _will_ show me proper respect!" Zeus shouted, glaring at Percy.

"Oh of course your highness." Percy said, holding his hand up to his ear like a phone, mouthing _call me_ to Zeus. "Though if you wanna visit I have a new cabin now. Have you seen it? It's in a prime location."

Zeus looked about ready to explode in rage at that last comment, obviously sore about where Nyx decided to put their new cabin.

"Percy, shut the fuck up." Annabeth growled, summoning a knife to hold at his throat. Percy smirked and leaned forward, her knife drawing a bit of blood, he swiped his finger over the blood then pressed it to her lips.

Annabeth couldn't help sliding her tongue out to taste it, closing her eyes and groaning slightly at the taste.

"We are trying to have a serious meeting, please try to refrain from doing that here." Athena said, looking at Annabeth pointedly.

"Fine, fine I'll stop turning your daughter on and pay attention." Percy said in mock seriousness. Annabeth smacked him hard and slid off his lap as a punishment for that, Athena was attempting to glare holes into his skull, though Apollo and Hermes were laughing so hard they were crying at this point.

"Before we start with the actual meeting we need to discuss what happened last night." Hera said looking at Percy and Annabeth with disdain before sending a _shut up_ look to Apollo and Hermes.

"What do you want to know?" Annabeth asked, bracing for all of the questions to come.

"How did you fall into Tartarus?" Poseidon asked, looking at Percy with concern.

Annabeth and Percy spent the next while answering whatever questions the gods threw out, though they did answer vaguely on some of the more personal ones. Most of the gods didn't really seem to care all that much what they did or what happened to them so long as they stayed loyal and didn't harm their kids.

Annabeth was glad they weren't losing their shit that badly, she figured Nyx showing up last night had something to do with that, none of them wanted to get on her bad side so they just ignored Percy and Annabeth.

Finally the questions came to an end when the gods seemed to be satisfied, Poseidon looked proud of Percy for being one of only three mortals to ever survive Tartarus, though Annabeth wasn't sure how her mother felt since she was completely stoic.

"Now that we have that over with we can get on with this meeting. Athena would you explain the plan?" Zeus asked trying to speed this along.

"Of course. Hephaestus will be allowed to assist his children in the building of copies of the Argo II, with his help we hope to have enough to be able to load every demigod up and take them to Greece. Once there we will set up and make our battle plans when we see the enemies forces." Athena explained.

"So we're building a fleet?" Leo asked excitedly, his hair smoking.

"Yes, we will take your design and maximise the space to fit more demigods. I'll have dry docks made up near the water and bring automatons to help with the work. Should be easy." Hephaestus replied, actually sounding somewhat excited.

"When are we going to be leaving?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Assuming all goes well, the start of next week." Zeus replied.

After that the meeting just devolved into planning out other preparations that would be made before they left. Annabeth was normally pretty good in meetings but her patience was being tried in this one with the amount of squabbling between the gods.

_Can they not get through one meeting without fighting like fucking children?_

Finally Zeus seemed to have enough and called the meeting to an end, most of the gods flashing out to do whatever they did in their free time. Poseidon and Athena stayed behind just as she expected, Annabeth wasn't sure what her mom would say but she had prepared herself for anything.

"Annabeth, I would like to speak with you." Athena said, basically ordering her to follow.

Annabeth nodded and started to follow her mom, Percy attempted to come with her but she stopped him.

"Let me talk to her by myself, she isn't your biggest fan so it would be best if you just stayed behind. Talk to your dad while I'm gone." Annabeth said firmly.

Percy sighed. "Fine, fine I'll stay and talk with him. Come join me when you're done."

Annabeth nodded before continuing to follow her mom, Athena led them over to the edge of the amphitheatre where there was some good privacy. Athena stood there studying her intently, Annabeth didn't flinch under the scrutiny.

"Why did you accept the offer from Erebus?" Athena finally asked.

"It was accept or die, I figured if I could play his madness and get him to agree to a condition of not being able to order us to do anything after the war it would give us an advantage." Annabeth explained calmly. "I wasn't wrong, down in Tartarus at the Doors there was an army of thousands, including Krios and Hyperion, Percy, his drakon Mae, and I destroyed the whole army. I personally killed Krios singlehandedly."

At hearing she killed Krios singlehandedly Athena's eyes widened slightly. "You killed Krios yourself? How?"

"I shadow traveled behind him, stabbed the backs of his knees, then traveled up to his back, pulled his head to the side and stabbed him in the neck repeatedly. He died trying to hold his own ichor in." Annabeth said proudly.

"While effective that was quite brutal, Tartarus has changed you, especially if what Lady Nyx said last night was true." Athena said, voice emotionless.

"Well being down there fucks you up, we're still sane but...there's not much of our human side left after being there so long. It's who I am now, I'm not going to apologize for it." Annabeth said. Athena stared at her for a moment, Annabeth couldn't tell what was going through her mother's mind behind that emotionless mask.

"Do not do anything that will disappoint me, you may be my favorite child but if you get out of control that will not stop me from doing what needs to be done. Remember that." Athena said curtly before flashing away.

_Well that's about what I expected from her, doesn't want her image tainted by a "crazy" daughter. _

Annabeth walked back towards Percy and Poseidon, shaking her head at her mother's coldness. Percy seemed to be happy and Poseidon looked relaxed, she had pretty much expected Poseidon to accept Percy.

"Hey Wise Girl, how'd it go?" Percy asked, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Oh you know, mom basically said don't disappoint her and that me being her favorite child wouldn't save me if something happens. Pretty much what I expected." Annabeth replied, Percy's grip around her tightened protectively.

"Nobody will hurt you. If anyone tries..." Percy growled letting the threat hang.

"I know Percy, the same goes for you." Annabeth replied, kissing him lightly.

Poseidon coughed to get their attention. "I don't have much more time before I must leave, I wanted to say that both of you are invited to Atlantis after the war. It might be a good place for you to unwind and Percy really hasn't seen Atlantis at it's full glory, you couldn't stay too long but perhaps a week would be doable."

Annabeth was surprised by the offer for the both of them to come to Atlantis, apparently Percy felt the same because his jaw was nearly on the ground. Though she did have some concerns such as how she would survive, although Poseidon probably had some idea on how to remedy that.

"That's a great offer dad but what about Triton and Amphitrite? I seem to remember both of them not being pleased the last time I was there, I'm sure a week would be _oh so fun_ with both of them trying to glare holes into me." Percy said sarcastically, Annabeth squeezed his arm reassuringly. If she was there she wouldn't let anything happen, she was sure of that.

Poseidon sighed. "Before you come I can speak to them, hopefully that will be enough to avoid trouble."

"Yes avoiding trouble would be good, neither of us take threats to the other very well. When Akhlys reforms maybe you can ask her about what happens to those that do." Annabeth said lowly.

"Akhlys? What happened to her?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"She tried to kill Annabeth with her talons so I cut off her hands, among other things." Percy said simply with a small smile on his face. Poseidon looked at Percy a moment before sighing.

"This is going to be difficult to get used to, just promise you'll only harm those that deserve it." Poseidon said sadly, placing his hands on Percy's shoulders.

"Fine, though if someone attempts to hurt Annabeth it won't matter who they are they will know pain." Percy said, growling out the last part. Just then Small Bob walked up and started rubbing against Percy's leg, he reached down and picked up the kitten, though he set him back down quickly with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the fuck did you roll in Small Bob? You smell like Mr. D's underboob!" Percy exclaimed, Annabeth and Poseidon both lost it at that.

"Percy how do you know what Mr. D's underboob smells like?" Annabeth asked between laughs.

"I just took a wild guess that his underboob smelled like that." Percy said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm going to have to remember that one for later, I'm sure I'll use it at some point. Well it's time for me to leave, I'll see you when you get to Greece." Poseidon said giving Percy a hug before flashing out.

"That went pretty well, looks like Zeus took Nyx's threat seriously." Percy said smiling.

"True, though you tested his patience today. Don't be such a Seaweed Brain again, he may not be able to kill you but he might do other things." Annabeth warned.

"Sure, I won't go out of my way to piss him off. We should go give Small Bob a bath, he needs one if he plans on sleeping with us." Percy said, picking up the kitten by the scruff of his neck and leading them towards their cabin.

By the time they had gotten Small Bob cleaned up lunch was nearly over, Annabeth swore she'd never bathe that cat again after it scratched the shit out of her arm. Percy sat the dried off kitten on their bed to sleep while they went out to get lunch.

_I swear if the bed is torn up I'll skin the cat alive. _

"Let's get some food, I'm starving! Nico might have waited for us at our table, he'll probably want to show us some music." Percy said leading Annabeth towards the dining pavilion. Sure enough Nico was waiting for them, two plates already filled with food.

"Hey Nico! Thanks for saving us some food, Small Bob rolled in some shit and we had to clean him up." Percy said handing Annabeth her plate so they could make a sacrifice.

"No problem, I figured you'd probably be talking to your parents after the meeting so saved you guys food. I brought my iPod so after we eat I'll show you guys some Galactic Pegasus, maybe some others if you like that band." Nico said flashing an all black iPod at them.

After eating their food and sharing some small talk Nico pulled out his iPod and showed them some of he songs he'd been going on and on about. Annabeth had to admit that it wasn't as bad as she was expecting, it might take some getting used to but she could see herself ending up really liking metal. _Am I really becomimg a metalhead?_ _I wonder if Tartarus has anything to do with this. _

"That was Galactic Pegasus? It was pretty cool, not what I'd expected a band named Galactic Pegasus to sound like but I liked that." Percy said smiling.

"I'll show you some more stuff, Thanatos has this thing loaded with good music." Nico said scrolling through the iPod to find more songs.

Annabeth noticed the strange looks they were getting, she figured it was about last night and possibly the fact that all three of them were in all black listening to metal at full volume.

Nico ended up showing them a ton of music, along with the 'proper way to headbang' after Percy tried and looked like his head was having a seizure, Annabeth wished she could've gotten a video of that. She couldn't remember the last time she had done something that was so normal for a mortal teenager to do.

"Hey Percy were you going to go see your mom? Since we're stuck here until next week it's the perfect chance to go see her." Annabeth asked, she was surprised Percy hadn't said anything about it yet.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking about going tomorrow or the next day." Percy said sounding a little nervous.

"Hey, she will be happy to see you. I know what you're worried about, your mom will love you no matter what. That much I know for sure." Annabeth said squeezing his hand to reassure him.

"I know...I just don't want to give her more to worry about. She already had to deal with so much and now this? I feel like shit putting this on her plate too." Percy said quietly.

"Your mom can handle it, she's been strong while you were gone, if she could handle that she can handle this." Annabeth said as comfortingly as she could.

"You're coming with me when we go, I don't want to be away from you for so long and I'm sure my mom would be happy to see you too." Percy said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"When are the Hunters supposed to be here? Artemis mentioned it but I wasn't paying attention." Nico asked looking uncomfortable with their open affection.

"They'll probably be here soon if what Artemis said is right." Annabeth said just as a horn blew on Half-Blood hill.

"Damn talk about timing! If I didn't know any better I'd say you planned it." Percy said standing up to head that way.

"Let's just shadow travel up there, I don't want to deal with the crowd." Nico said reaching out to grasp both of their shoulders, shadow traveling up to the hill.

They were the first ones there, glares being directed towards Percy and Nico when they appeared in front of the Hunters. Thalia had her back to them, talking to one of her Hunters, though when she noticed the glares she turned and a smile split her face.

"Hey Kelp Head, Death Breath, Annabeth, long time no see!" Thalia exclaimed as she made her way to them.

"Hey Lieutenant Pinecone!" Percy shouted, smirking at the new nickname.

"Oh very funny, I should call you Scarface with that massive one you've got now." Thalia replied sarcastically, motioning to his face as she gave each of them a hug, though Nico looked very uncomfortable with the physical contact. "What's with the black clothes? Is Nico rubbing off on you?"

"Nah they were the only clothes in our cabin, if anything I'm rubbing off on Nico, he's started telling jokes Thalia!" Percy exclaimed.

"No way! I won't believe it until I hear it." Thalia said looking at Nico in disbelief.

"Like I've told Percy, I have a sense of humor." Nico replied lowly.

While they were greeting each other the rest of the camp started to appear, though they kept their distance and kept shooting glances their way.

"Why is everyone looking over here like they're waiting for us to explode?" Thalia asked when she noticed the looks.

"Oh that's because Percy and I are here, they're all scared of us now." Annabeth explained.

"Why would they be scared of you? Prank gone bad?" Thalia asked confused.

"We'll explain later, we have told the same damn story a million times today." Percy said sounding annoyed. "Do you think we will do capture the flag? It would be interesting with the Romans."

"Maybe, we'll see if Chiron announces it. Getting them to work with the Greek campers might be tough but it would be good practice for when we get to Greece." Annabeth mused, she doubted any of the campers would be happy about being on a team with Percy and her though.

"If we do play I want to be on your team, I don't want to go up against the two of you, you'll probably wipe the floor with the other team." Nico said smirking slightly.

"You two have a bunch of explaining to do it seems like." Thalia said giving Annabeth and Percy a pointed look. "Hey, what's with all the bruises on your neck Annabeth?"

"Oh Percy and I had some...fun last night." Annabeth replied with a smirk.

"He gave you those?" Thalia asked lowly with eyes wide, she turned a murderous glare towards Percy, looking like she was going to electrocute him.

"He did, I even gave him some marks of his own to remember the night by." Annabeth replied, she noticed Percy looking at her with dark eyes and a smile.

"You two hurt each other?" Thalia asked looking like she couldn't believe that.

"Yes we do, I like the pain but only when he does it, I like knowing he's touched me." Annabeth replied sending Percy a smile.

"The marks show who she belongs to." Percy said in a voice dark with passion and possessiveness. A small part wanted to rage at that but she liked being _his_ and showing it to the world.

"I don't know what to say to that..." Thalia said looking super awkward along with Nico.

"Don't worry about it, just know neither of us does anything the other doesn't want." Annabeth replied. "Let's go talk to Chiron and see about capture the flag."

Annabeth led their small group over to Chiron who had just trotted up through the gathering crowd.

"Hello Thalia, it's good to see you again. The Artemis cabin is prepared for your fellow Hunters as usual." Chiron said smiling though he did look a bit worried. _He's probably worried about how the Hunters will deal with all the extra males in camp. _

Thalia greeted him then turned to order the rest of the Hunters to head to the cabin, saying she would join them.

"So Chiron, are we going to do capture the flag? It's tradition and maybe with the help of the Romans you _might_ stand a chance." Thalia asked smirking widely.

"I had thought of it, it could be a good chance to get all of the demigods used to working together." Chiron mused. "I will announce my decision at supper, though you will have to move Mae from Zeus's fist if we play."

"Who's Mae?" Thalia asked confused.

"My drakon." Percy replied simply.

"I expect a full story on that later." Thalia said giving Percy a look before running off to join the rest of the Hunters.

"Can we just make a book or something about our story so we don't have to keep telling it? I'm tired of having to explain it every 5 minutes." Percy grumbled. Annabeth couldn't blame him, she was seriously getting tired explaining everything to everyone, hopefully they would only need to a couple more times.

"Let's go to the arena Percy, I want to spar." Annabeth said, grabbing Percy's hand to lead him to the arena.

The arena was nearly empty, only a few people scattered around sparring, most were probably out seeing the Hunters.

"Summon your armor, I want to go all out and I'd rather not hurt you." Annabeth said, smirking at Percy.

"Awww that's cute you think you can hurt me." Percy shot back, summoning his armor and weapons.

"For that I'll make this hurt even worse." Annabeth said before darting towards him, trying to catch him off guard.

Percy seemed to have expected it as he parried her strike with Riptide and sent one at her side with Deathknell.

Annabeth lost herself in the fight, relieving some of the stress that had built up over the day, she couldn't tell how long they'd been sparring, only that they were tied 3-3 right now.

She went in for a low strike, trying to trip him up and end the fight, when Percy bull rushed her, tackling her to the ground.

"Yield?" Percy asked, holding Riptide to her throat.

"That was a cheap fucking move but yes I yield." Annabeth grumbled. Percy released his armor and gave her a big smile, eyes completely black.

"You should take off that armor, I want to see my Annabeth." Percy said in a low voice.

Annabeth smirked, releasing her armor before rolling them over and grabbing Percy's throat lightly. "Now you see me, like the view?"

Before Percy could respond she crashed her lips to his, silencing him with a passionate kiss. His hands found her hips grabbing on tight and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

Annabeth smirked into the kiss and squeezed Percy's throat just tight enough to restrict his airway, getting a surprised noise from Percy.

"I have your life in my hand, do you like that? That I could kill you so easily?" Annabeth whispered into his ear, biting his ear lobe.

She let go after another second, letting Percy gasp in air, she could tell by the smile on his face and the lust in his eyes that he liked it.

"Fuck! You need to do that when we have sex again, I swear I almost came just then." Percy said in a hoarse voice, Annabeth knew he would have a nice bruise around his throat tomorrow.

"Oh I plan on it." Annabeth said lowly giving him a heated look. She went back down to kiss him but the conch horn sounding supper blew.

"I swear that fucking horn always interrupts, one of these days I'll burn it." Annabeth growled, getting off Percy and helping him up.

"Maybe one day we will but right now I'm starving!" Percy exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder and shadow traveling into the dining pavilion. They appeared by their table, scaring a dryad half to death, Nico was there at the table waiting for them.

"What happened to your neck?" Nico asked Percy staring at the red mark around his throat.

"Oh it was a gift from Annabeth." Percy said smiling.

"Ok, sorry I asked." Nico said looking uncomfortable. "Let's get some food and see what Chiron says about capture the flag."

Chiron finally made an appearance once most of the dining pavilion was finished, he trotted up to the front and stamped his hoof, getting everyone's attention.

"Good evening campers. As I am sure you are all aware the Hunters have joined us today, normally this would constitute a game of capture the flag but we also have the Romans here. I have decided that there will be a game in two days, instead of camp versus the Hunters we will be mixing a few cohorts and some cabins in with the Hunters to make it more fair and even." Chiron explained, he glanced at the Artemis table probably waiting for the back lash that was no doubt coming.

As expected the Hunters broke out in cries of indignant at the thought of being paired with males.

"Why do we need to be paired with males from these camps? Do you think we couldn't take them all?" One Hunter asked indignantly, the others nodding along with her.

"Though you are highly trained your numbers aren't very large, if the camps combined you would be very easily overwhelmed. When we fight Gaea's army all of us will need to work together, regardless of gender so this is good practice for that." Chiron said. The Hunters started to protest again but Thalia silenced them quickly.

"We will work with whoever is assigned to our team on the condition they follow my orders." Thalia said, glaring at any of her Hunters who still looked like they wanted to object.

Chiron sighed in relief. "Yes that should be fine, the teams will be announced tomorrow evening. That's all of the announcements for now, you are free to go."

Chiron turned and trotted off towards the Big House.

"Well this will be fun! We're going to crush them!" Percy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Scarface, we haven't lost a game." Thalia said, big smirk on her face.

"Oh we have an ace up our sleeve but you'll just have to wait to see what it is." Percy said smiling.

"Uh huh, well that better be a _big_ ace." Thalia said sarcastically. "So where's this drakon of yours? I want to see it."

"She's out at Zeus's fist with Mrs. O'Leary, we can go out there but we should grab Small Bob too." Percy said.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot that he is in the cabin, hopefully the damn cat hasn't torn everything up." Annabeth said, standing up with Percy to head to their new cabin.

"You have a cat too? Are you making a zoo?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

Percy just laughed and led the way to their cabin, chatting with Nico and Thalia while they walked. When Thalia saw which cabin they were walking towards she stopped and wouldn't go closer.

"You're staying in _that?!_ It's seriously creepy!" Thalia exclaimed, backing away a few steps.

"That cabin is amazing! Nyx seriously knows what she's doing when she makes a cabin that's for sure." Percy said smiling.

"Nyx? Like the Primordial Nyx?" Thalia asked confused.

"Yeah she's like another mother to us, she made us that cabin last night when she was here. You don't have to come inside, you wouldn't be able to see anyway since it's completely dark." Annabeth said, walking towards the doors.

"Well that clears nothing up...fine I'll wait here." Thalia said, grabbing Nico's shoulder to make him wait with her.

Percy and Annabeth hurried inside to their bedroom to grab Small Bob, thankfully the cat was still asleep in the same position as before. Percy picked up Small Bob and put the cat on his head where he probably would've ended up anyway.

When they walked out the door Thalia cracked up at Percy and Small Bob, even Nico chuckled slightly at the sight.

"Come on don't tell me you've never seen a man with a cat on his head before?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Gods I don't think I've laughed this hard in awhile!" Thalia exclaimed between laughs.

"Oh just shut up and let's go." Percy said smiling, walking off towards the woods.

Thalia and Nico followed, still chuckling every once in awhile whenever Small Bob would move around. As they walked through the camp Percy got a ton of strange looks when people noticed his hat, not that Annabeth could blame them it was a sight.

They finally arrived at the clearing to find Mae and Mrs. O'Leary both asleep, though Mae's head shot up when Nico stepped on a branch, her frill extending as a hiss escaped her mouth.

"Oh shut up you big lizard, you've been basking all day." Percy said, though he immediately regretted it as Mae shot her tail out and knocked him over. Annabeth couldn't help laughing at his predicament, he had been asking for it, calling Mae a name she didn't like.

"It looks like your drakon has an attitude Percy." Thalia said between her laughs.

"Oh you don't know the half of it! She's the most vain creature I've ever met, you'd think she was Aphrodite if you didn't know better with the way she obsesses over her scales." Percy grumbled. "Come here girl, I want you to meet our friends."

Mae stared at Percy for a second before uncoiling herself from around Zeus's fist, slowly walking over to their group.

"Ok, she is way bigger than I thought..." Thanks said in a small voice.

"She's a pretty good sized drakon, she tore up hundreds of monsters all by herself." Annabeth said, Mae seemed to preen at her words if the rumble coming from her was any indication.

"Mae this is Thalia, one of our friends, I want you to be nice to her." Percy said, grabbing Thalia's hand to hold it out for Mae to sniff. Mae took a careful sniff, staring intently at Thalia, she gave a snort then walked back to settle on Zeus's fist again.

"Did she like me?" Thalia asked.

"Well you're still alive so yep I'd say so!" Percy exclaimed cheerfully.

"You two still owe me a story on how you got that drakon and why everyone is so scared of you now." Thalia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, let's sit this is going to take awhile." Annabeth said, leading them over to Zeus's fist to tell their story again.

Annabeth and Percy took turns going over their time in Tartarus, their escape and what happened last night, leaving out the gory details of course. Thalia kept pretty silent the whole way through, only asking a few questions, she seemed to be taking it well from what Annabeth could tell.

"So being down there so long...it made you like this?" Thalia asked quietly.

"It did, that's what it does to mortals who are down there, Nico doesn't have it as bad because he wasn't there long. We knew we were changing so we accepted it, we can't change what we are now and we won't apologize for it." Annabeth explained.

Thalia sighed. "It's hard seeing the both of you like this, I know it isn't your fault but...I just don't know what to think."

"That's fine, you don't have to condone what we do and we won't flaunt it, last night was an accident thanks to Mrs. O'Leary, we were supposed to go to my cabin to clean up." Percy said, sending a quick glare at the sleeping Hellhound.

"We definitely don't plan on just walking around covered in blood, it may be nice in the moment but once it starts drying it sucks." Annabeth said, Percy gave a snort at that.

"You've got that right, you get sticky all over and it gets cold." Percy said.

"Was that really the first time you've been covered in sticky body fluids Percy?" Nico asked with a slight smirk.

"Holy Hera, was that a _joke?!__"_ Thalia exclaimed, looking shocked.

"That's what I keep saying! He's been making jokes this whole week and it's freaking me out!" Percy exclaimed. "I swear hes becoming a different person, he even showed us music earlier today."

"What kind of music? I swear if you listen to pop music I'll probably die from laughter." Thalia asked, Nico glared at her for even suggesting it.

"I showed them metal, I'd rather cut off my ears than listen to _pop_, I heard one song from Taylor Swift and I thought I'd throw up! Gods I should put you in the Fields of Punishment for even saying that." Nico said, giving Thalia a death glare.

"Hey you're cracking jokes now so you never know." Thalia said smirking. "Metal isn't as good as punk but at least it's decent music. How are you listening to music anyway?"

"Thanatos apparently loves death metal and gave him an iPod." Annabeth answered for Nico.

Thalia snorted. "Of course the god of death likes death metal."

"I swear the gods try to be ironic with some of this shit." Percy said chuckling.

"Well I'd better get back to the Hunters, I've been gone long enough. Thank you for telling me what happened to you." Thalia said, giving Annabeth a hug and Percy a side hug before jogging back to camp.

"Are you going back to camp or going to stay here?" Nico asked.

"We'll stay here for now, if we don't see you again tonight we will see you in the morning." Annabeth said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow morning." Nico said before shadow traveling away.

Mae lifted her head up when Nico left, seeing he was gone she crawled off Zeus's fist, laid on the ground, grabbed Percy and Annabeth with her tail and pulled them into her side.

"Ok I get it, you want to cuddle." Percy said between his laughs.

"I think she wants us to stay with her tonight, maybe she misses us." Annabeth said looking at the drakon, Mae just snorted and turned her head away like she was saying _as if. _

_She's more human than some humans. _

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth and pulled her close, kissing her temple softly.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said softly.

"Shut up baby, I know it." Percy replied sarcastically, goofy grin on his face.

"Gods can you ever not be sarcastic?" Annabeth asked only slightly annoyed at his antics.

"Sorry Wise Girl, the only way you can stop this mouth is to sew it shut and that never ends well." Percy said giving her his best dorky grin.

"Sometimes I wonder how you keep all that seaweed in your head without it exploding." Annabeth said smirking at Percy.

"I do it with careful practice and technique, it takes someone of amazing skill to pull it off." Percy said still grinning like a madman.

"You're impossible. So are we going to go to your mom's tomorrow?" Annabeth asked attempting to change the subject.

"I think that would be best, we can get a cab there after breakfast, we haven't shadow traveled long distances like that so I'd rather not end up in China like Nico." Percy said chuckling.

"Good, I know she will be happy to see you." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded, pulling her closer into his side, it may not be their new bed but laying against his side was very comfortable. After the long day of meetings and talks Annabeth was pretty tired, she could tell Percy was too from his drooping head, they had just been sitting there cuddled up for awhile listening to the sounds of the forest.

"Night Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sleepily, falling quickly into the realm of Morpheus. A small snore from Percy signaled he was already asleep with his head leaning on hers.

_I could stay like this forever. _

**A/N:**

Yes! I have completed it!

Fuck that was hard but I pulled through for you guys finally, hopefully you liked this different style of chapter. I know there wasn't really any action but I needed to really showcase relationships with other people, next chapter will have some action in it though I promise.

The ending was abrupt but oh well, I needed to get this baby out so it'll have to do.

Who catches all of the references I put in these chapters? I have fun making them and don't plan on stopping any time soon. Also as a side note, does anyone else think of Mr. D looking like Danny Devito? I just picture him looking like that for some reason.

Oh for those wondering, yes Galactic Pegasus is an actual metal band that's fucking awesome, if you're into metal check them out. Yes I made them metal heads because it's my story and how can I not have them be fellow metalheads? \m/

Anyway we get a ton of Nico interaction here, he's one of my favorite characters so I wanted them to be tight, plus it makes sense for Nico to become better friends with them. I tweaked his character a bit though, I like Nico having a somewhat dry and sniper rifle style humor, just dry humorous comments out of nowhere seems to fit him.

This chapter hopefully showcases just how much killing affects their moods, it normalizes them to an extent, they become more rational and less likely to lash out like last chapter. It's exactly like a drug to them and not something they can exactly control, Nyx will definitely help on this front.

I have an idea for how they will get that fix, it will be interesting that's for sure, I will say they won't be killing demigods and it will be people that deserve it, it will be a subplot that will happen throughout the story.

The interaction with Chiron makes sense to me, I mean the guy is thousands of years old, he has to have seen everything under the sun. Judging them because they've gone through traumatic shit and had extenuating circumstances to add to their darkness doesn't seem in character, I feel like he would be understanding but concerned for the other campers as I tried to show.

The gods pretty much ignore Percy and Annabeth, they're gods they don't really care what happens so long as their kids aren't getting tortured or they're being betrayed. Again this makes sense to me, they aren't going to be like the demigods and out right shun them but some of them, like Aphrodite, may not pay as much attention to them.

For those that think the interaction with Athena was odd, I see her as the "don't disappoint/embarrass me or else" type of mother. Annabeth may be her favorite daughter but if her pride and reputation get hurt Athena would throw Annabeth out quickly to save face. That's just how I interpret her character, plus we barely ever see any interaction between Annabeth and Athena so I had to wing it.

Yes they will visit Atlantis after the war, I had the idea and liked it since interactions with Triton and Amphitrite would be pretty funny. That will come at a later date but I'm super excited for it.

Then we have Thalia, I hope her character came off right, I had a hard time remembering just how her character is so forgive me for any OOCness from her. I figure since she's known Annabeth since she was 7 she would be less judgemental, there's still going to be some tension at times but I want her to stay friends with them, though she won't be at the same level as Nico will be.

Again I sincerely apologise for how long this chapter took, next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long because I love writing Percy chapters and I know what I want to do next chapter already.

Leave a review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
